SEA SEX AND SURF :
by TIFTOUFF-BOSTONDIRTY
Summary: Bella une débutante en Surf, Edward un prof attentionné, un jeu de séduction bien contrôlé qui va vite glisser … Sea Sexe and Surf … Ou ...
1. BELLA CA GLISSE AU PAYS DES MERVEILLES

SEA SEX AND SURF

1ére prise ... version longue !

Enjoy :)

.

Playliste

http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website

.

Disclaimer; Tout les persos appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**POV EDWARD 1**

Je laissais glisser la planche de surf sur le bord de la plage. Je me freinais avec mon pied droit qui butait contre le sable et finis de descendre de la planche. Mon dernier client suivait mon mouvement et m'aidait à ramener le matériel.

- C'était monstrueux ! Merci Edward !

- De rien Jim !

J'appuyais la planche sur le rebord du cabanon servant d'accueil à l'affaire que j'avais monté avec mon meilleur ami Emmett. J'aidais Jim à retirer le leash qui lui maintenait la planche attachée à sa cheville puis, le temps qu'il se change dans les vestiaires, j'allais dans la petite pièce pour consulter le registre.

- Alors, Emmett m'a marqué que tu paies les leçons une par une, ça te fait 45 dollars pour aujourd'hui !

Il me payait et voulut fixer un autre rendez-vous :

- Demain 15h30 ? Pour deux heures ? Ca te branche ?

- Je serai là ! Bonne journée Edward !

- J'te remercie, à demain !

Il s'éloignait et j'ouvrais l'agenda. Je n'avais plus de cours. Je vis Emmett arriver avec son élève. Rosalie... Tiens, quelle grande surprise ! Cela faisait six mois que Rosalie s'était établie sur cette île de St John dans les Caraïbes et six mois qu'elle prenait des cours avec mon meilleur pote. Je l'observais l'aider avec la plus grande précaution et lui adresser un large sourire. Ils se mirent à rire et Emmett courut dans ma direction.

- Tiens, encaisse ça ! Dis-moi Ed', je peux te demander un service ?

Je le sentais arriver gros comme une maison !

- Putain Emmett ! Ca fait déjà trois fois cette semaine que je te remplace pour tes derniers cours parce que tu pars faire ce-que-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir avec Rosalie ! T'abuses merde !

- Roh allez ! C'est juste pour la fin de la journée, je veux lui faire visiter l'île !

- Elle connait déjà très bien l'île ! Et tu le sais ! Renouvelle tes excuses bidons mon pote !

Il me fit une moue boudeuse.

- Ed'... C'est la femme de ma vie, merde ! En plus, tu vas pas le regretter de donner ce cours !

J'arquais un sourcil en levant la tête des registres.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que la petite brunette à qui je devais donner sa leçon, c'est un canon pur et dur !

- _Toutes _les femmes sont des canons purs et durs avec toi !

Il me tapotait l'épaule.

- Mon pauvre Edward, vivre en ermite tout seul sur cette plage t'a congelé le cerveau ! Mais celle-là, je peux te promettre que tu ne t'en remettras pas ! Tout à fait ton style : cheveux châtains, taille moyenne, des yeux couleur chocolat. T'aimes bien le chocolat, non ?

- Crétin, sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Tu le regretteras pas... Allez, steuplait !

- Allez casse-toi ! Je vais gérer tes heures ! Mais je te préviens direct que demain tu te cognes tous mes clients de 14h à 19h !

- T'es génial mec ! On se retrouve ce soir pour le barbeuc sur ta plage ?

- Yes ! Allez barre-toi !

Il m'adressait un large sourire et Rosalie également.

- Change de caleçon Edward ! Cette fille, je te jure qu'elle vaut le détour et t'auras qu'une envie, c'est d'être à ton avantage, me murmura-t-il loin des oreilles de sa jolie blonde.

Je consultais son agenda :

" **17h30-19h30 : ISABELLA SWAN "**

dans le langage Emmettien voulait dire : Grande Débutante. J'en déduisais que c'était sa première leçon. Génial... J'allais probablement devoir radoter les consignes de base plus d'une fois et passer plus de temps dans l'eau à l'aider à se remettre sur sa planche qu'à vraiment surfer... J'adorais mon job mais parfois, après huit heures à expliquer aux gens comment faire, je perdais patience. J'aimais terminer tôt pour prendre ma planche et surfer tranquillement sans pression. Savourer la mer chaude, le soleil face à moi...

Emmett avait attisé ma curiosité. Il me connaissait par coeur : j'adorais les filles châtain. Ca atténuait un peu ma déception de ne pas pouvoir profiter tout seul de ma planche... Je choisissais une longboard, plus longue et plus large que les autres, ainsi plus stable pour les débutants. Ca l'aiderait peut-être ! Je sortais de la réserve la wax, que j'appliquais sur tout le long de la planche. Cette sorte de cire empêcherait Isabella de glisser. J'étais entrain d'enduire totalement l'outil devant moi, agenouillé dans le sable quand j'entendis la porte d'une voiture claquer. Je relevais machinalement le regard...

_Oh putain ! Sainte Mère de Dieu... Pincez-moi, je dois rêver..._ Une magnifique jeune femme, à laquelle je n'aurai pas donné plus de 25 ans, s'avançait sur la plage telle une sirène timide... Ses longs cheveux ondulés flottaient sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas dans le sable, elle avait un paréo vert turquoise noué derrière sa nuque, illuminant totalement la couleur de ses cheveux et la blancheur de sa peau. Elle devait avoir du mal à bronzer avec un grain de peau si laiteux... Elle était pourtant magnifique, un petit sourire apaisant flottant sur ses lèvres pleines.

... Et elle se dirigeait dans la direction du cabanon...

J'étais totalement omnubilé par cette beauté qui aurait pu faire se coucher le soleil d'un simple regard. Je la vis regarder autour d'elle, un peu perdue...

Mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine avec une trop forte intensité. Je balançais la wax sur le sable et me relevais pour courir dans sa direction. Je manquais de m'aplatir comme une merde... je ne sentais plus mes jambes... Je m'approchais d'elle, tentant de réguler ma respiration. Elle se tournait vers moi et me regardait approcher. Un petit sourire timide irradiait sur son visage.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_Vous... Je ne vouvoyais jamais les clients d'habitude... _

- Oui... Je suis censée prendre ma première leçon de surf avec Emmett...

- Vous êtes Isabella ?

- Bella...

- Bella ! souriais-je

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver Emmett ?

Je reprenais mes esprits.

- Emmett a dû s'absenter... Un... imprévu. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

J'essayais un sourire timide. Elle se mit à rougir de nouveau. Elle était encore plus belle que les rougeurs du crépuscule face à l'océan... Je la vis discrètement me détailler. Je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de ma situation : je portais seulement mon vieux bermuda bleu à fleurs des îles blanches, torse nu, les mains pleines de wax pratiquement jusqu'aux coudes et probablement les cheveux décoiffés à l'extrême... Si j'avais su, j'aurai écouté Emmett et sorti mon plus beau calebar !

- Vous êtes son associé ?

Sa voix, douce et veloutée me secouait.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Edward. Je vais m'occuper de vous pendant ces deux heures !

Elle haussait un sourcil dans un petit sourire.

- Vous occuper de moi ?

Je réalisais le double sens de ma phrase et détournais le regard, sans pour autant éteindre le sourire qui se dessinait, niais, sur mon visage.

_Si tu savais Bella la façon dont j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi... _

Je perdais presque contrôle sur moi et sentais ma virilité se réveiller en l'imaginant allongée sur le sable et...

- On commence quand ? Pardonnez mon impatience...

Je revenais sur terre en lui souriant.

- On peut y aller tout de suite... Et vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi !

- A condition que tu fasses la même chose...

- Entendu !

Je passais devant elle pour aller me laver les mains. _Bordel... Ca c'était puissant ! Elle était si belle... _

- On loue des combinaisons, je vais te conduire dans le vestiaire. C'est rangé par taille, tu peux prendre celle qui te convient.

Je la guidais et la laissais se changer. Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard, essayant de tirer quelque chose derrière sa nuque.

- Excuse-moi, tu pourrais...

- Oh oui bien sûr !

Putain de merde qu'elle était séduisante ! La combinaison la moulait à la perfection, faisant ressortir ses formes féminines délicieuses. Cette fois c'était officiel : j'étais excité comme une puce ! Je remontais lentement le zip de la combinaison sur son cou délicieux que j'avais envie de goûter... Je me reprenais pour la conduire vers les planches de surf.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose blanche ?

- C'est de la wax, ça va t'empêcher de glisser sur ta planche ! Je t'ai sorti une longboard. Ca a une meilleure stabilité pour les débutants. Tu n'as jamais fait de surf, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire rougissant.

- Non... Mais je voulais essayer... J'avais envie de me faire plaisir mais je tiens assez mal sur mes deux pieds, je te préviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu es patient !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ses paroles touchantes. D'habitude, les gens qui prenaient des cours étaient excités, essayaient directement de grimper sur la planche. Bella, non.

Bella abordait cette leçon sereinement, ne cachait pas sa maladresse. Je me sentais inexorablement attiré par elle. Tout en elle respirait la beauté, la nouveauté, le calme...

J'étais entrain de préparer les deux heures les plus intenses de ma vie... Grâce à Emmett !

**POV BELLA 1**

Dernière journée de vacances. Retour a la vie normale demain. Huit jours de pure détente, même si flémarder au soleil n'est pas réellement mon truc, j'ai apprécié d'être dans un endroit pareil, il y a pas mal d'activités sur l'île de Saint John's.

_Note pour moi-même, remercier Angéla pour m'avoir proposé de les accompagner elle et Ben sur cette île de rêve._

J'ai laissé mes amoureux transits préférés en tête a tête pour la journée. Ce qui me semble de toute façon logique.

J'adore fouler le sable chaud de cette plage. Je me rends à mon dernier cours de Surf avec Emmett, un prof de surf qui vit sur l'île et qui tient ce petit cabanon. J'en ai déjà pris deux cette semaine, des cours je veux dire, pas des Emmett ! Non un Emmett suffit amplement !

Même si ce mec est impressionnant au premier abord, un grand brun baraqué, bronzé, un corps musclé … musclé de partout, ouai partout ou on le regarde on voit des muscles apparaître. Il est aussi un vrai nounours, il a été très patient dans ces gestes et ces explications, mais c'est également un vrai bout en train, malgré que ces blagues soient souvent lourdes de sens, j'ai vraiment apprécié d'apprendre les bases du Surf avec lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai progressé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'espère réussir a surfer une belle vague ce soir, même une vague minime, même a plat ventre sur ma planche je suis certaine de l'apprécier.

Je me dirigeais vers le cabanon un léger sourire aux lèvres savourant mes derniers instants de vacances en avançant d'un pas assuré « ce soir je surf pour de bon » avait été ma phrase leitmotive du jour.

J'aperçu un mec assez mignon, agenouillé dans le sable qui enduisait d'un produit inconnu et bizarre sa planche de Surf contre le cabanon. Je sentais ses regards sur moi depuis mes premiers pas sur le sable de la plage. Plus je m'approchais et plus je me sentais observée, tentant de ne pas y faire trop attention. Je tentais d'apercevoir Emmett mais ne l'aperçu pas.

L'homme qui m'observait depuis tout à l'heure se leva en jetant son produit au sol courant presque à ma direction, manquant de s'étaler sur le sable, il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Mon Cœur tambouriner malgré moi plus fort qu'a son habitude. La vision de ce mec hyper sexy se dirigeant sur moi m'arracha un petit sourire. Il devait avoir le même age que moi, dans les 25 ans environs. Il avait un corps magnifique, à ce moment là je bénissais vraiment l'inventeur du bermuda a fleurs, son teint de peau halé faisait ressortir les muscles saillants de ses abdominaux, ses jambes musclées, ses épaules larges. Chacun de ses gestes, pendant sa course vers moi, firent bouger les muscles de son corps. En regardant plus longuement ses abdominaux sexy j'eu tout a coup envie de chocolat.

J'avais les jambes un peu tremblantes quand il arriva à ma hauteur. Ses yeux … mon dieu ses yeux … D'un vert émeraude envoûtant. Ce mec n'a rien à envier à la couleur magnifique de la mer des caraïbes.

- Je peux vous aider ?

Hum sa voix … un peu troublée je répondis hésitante.

- Oui... Je suis censée prendre ma première vraie leçon de surf avec Emmett...

- Vous êtes Isabella ?

Il connaissait mon nom ? Ce devait être l'associé. Emmett m'en avait vaguement parlé.

- Bella...

Le corrigeais je.

- Bella !

Hum ce sourire en coin.

- Vous savez où je peux trouver Emmett ?

Lui demandais je.

- Emmett a dû s'absenter... Un... imprévu. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

_OH OUI FAIS DE MOI CE QUE TU VEUX !! … merde Bella calme toi ma fille !_

- Vous êtes son associé ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Edward. Je vais m'occuper de vous pendant ces deux heures !

_LE DIEUX DE MES PRIERES EXISTENT !! … _Edward … ce mec EST ma prière …je ne pu réprimé un léger sourire.

- Vous occuper de moi ?

Il était un peu troublé et cela m'amusait. Le double sens de sa phrase avait agrandit mon sourire. Il arborait le même sauf qu'un peu plus gêner. Il avait l'air partit dans ses pensées.

- On commence quand ? Pardonnez mon impatience...

Il me souri de nouveau. Remarquant sûrement que ma phase avait elle aussi un léger double sens. _Léger oui c'est cela … perverse!_

- On peut y aller tout de suite... Et vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi !

- A condition que tu fasses la même chose...

- Entendu !

Il passa devant moi me laissant le loisir d'admirer son joli petit cul. Les muscles de son dos, la descente de ses reins … j'eu tout a coup très chaud a l'idée d'y passer mes mains pour y caresser chaque parcelles pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures …

- On loue des combinaisons, je vais te conduire dans le vestiaire. C'est rangé par taille, tu peux prendre celle qui te convient.

La combinaison … c'est vrai ! Pour le glamour on repassera. Je pris le temps de la choisir et de l'enfiler, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour la fermeture.

- Excuse-moi, tu pourrais...

Lui demandais je.

- Oh oui bien sûr !

Il pris son temps, je le sentais troublé, vraiment troublé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose blanche ?

Le produit qu'il avait enduit sur la planche m'interpella.

- C'est de la wax, ça va t'empêcher de glisser sur ta planche ! Je t'ai sorti une long-board. Ca a une meilleure stabilité pour les débutants. Tu n'as jamais fait de surf, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sourire fut timide et navrée sur le coup.

- Non... Mais je voulais essayer... J'avais envie de me faire plaisir mais je tiens assez mal sur mes deux pieds, je te préviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu es patient !

Oui j'espère qu'il va être patient je suis une vraie calamité malgré moi, je suis même étonnée qu'Emmett ne lui en ai pas touché mot !

Il m'emmena sur le bord de la plage, déposa les planches au sol

_ Ok … on va reprendre juste quelque bases. Emmett a marqué qu'il t'avait montré les positions a adopter.

_Hein ?? … Oh on parle de surf … pardon !_

_ C'est bon pour moi.

Lui répondis je, avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

_ …

Il est un peu scotché j'ai l'impression, ce n'est pas ma faute si la plupart de ses phrases ont une connotation a double sens … _Oh mon dieu je suis une vrai perverse !_

_ Donc je fais quoi exactement ?

_ Tu … Tu t'allonges sur la planche. A plat ventre et tu ramènes tes mains au niveau de ton buste.

Il prend la même position que moi sur sa planche. Et guide ainsi les mêmes mouvements.

_Le plus important pour le moment soit que tu arrives à te relever sans chavirer.

Ok c'est pas gagné !

_Quand tu sens la houle d'une vague qui t'intéresses tu rames, comme en crawl, pour acquérir une vitesse assez suffisante que la vague puisse emporter. Puis quand tu as pris assez de vitesse, tu pousses tes mains a plat sur la planche pour te redresser.

Je tente malgré moi de me relever sans encombre, mais j'atterris fesses les premières dans le sable en chavirant sur le coté de ma planche. Maudite coordination !

_ Je vais t'aider a te réceptionner.

Il s'approche de moi et m'intime de reprendre position à plat ventre.

_ Donc tu rames, tu poses tes mains pour te redresser plus facilement … voila comme ça, et tu redresse d'abord ton buste, puis tes jambes suivent le mouvement.

Toutes ces explications me sont livrées avec les gestes. Je déglutis péniblement en sentant son corps si prés du mien. Je tente de me redresser sans encombre, c'est bien plus simple quand il est si prés à me retenir de tomber. Ses mains sont au niveau de ma taille et je n'ai tout à coup plus aucune envie de bouger.

_ Comme ça ?

Je lui demande tout en le sentant se rapprocher encore.

_ Oui … c'est bien ça. Mais c'est ta réception au niveau des jambes qui pose problème.

Il s'accroupi et guide le mouvement de mes jambes avec ses mains. Il passe une main délicate derrière mon genou pour me faire fléchir la jambe droite pendant que l'autre main, nonchalamment appuyée sur ma cuisse, part faire reculer mon autre jambe à l'arrière. A l'heure actuelle je dois être rouge écarlate … mais j'aime ça. Il remonte à mon niveau.

_Garde cette position.

Je tente de ne pas croiser son regard mais je sens un sourire taquin sur son visage.

_Maintenant la position des bras. Pour l'équilibre ça va t'aider.

Il se place derrière moi, calant ses jambes dans mon fléchissement. Il se penche un peu plus en avant et fait adopter a mes bras une posture sensée m'aider pour mon équilibre sur la planche.

Sauf que ce ne sont pas de ses gestes dont je suis hypnotisée, mais plutôt de la chose dure qui s'appuie contre ma fesse. Le pire c'est qu'il prend son temps pour m'expliquer une simple position de bras.

_Humm … ok beau gosse tu l'auras cherché !_

Je fais semblant de perdre l'équilibre et me penche malencontreusement en avant.

_ Oup's !!

Dis je nonchalamment.

Mes fesses s'agitent malgré moi … _oui malgré moi _!… contre son érection palpable et je remonte lentement en position initiale l'air de rien.

_ Je crois que je suis prête !

_ …

_ On peut aller dans l'eau Edward?

_ Euh … oui ok … recommences deux ou trois fois l'exercice histoire de bien l'assimiler, puis on pourra aller dans l'eau.

J'exécutai mes exercices avec un sourire triomphant. Je l'avais tout bonnement scotché sur place.

Les deux heures passèrent asse vite. J'avais beaucoup plus bu la tasse que ce que j'avais tenu sur la planche mais j'y étais arrivée. C'est crevée et éreintée que je rejoignis le bord de plage avec Edward, avec la seule envie d'enlever enfin la combinaison.

_ Edward peux tu m'aider a descendre la fermeture s'il te plait ?

_ Approche.

Il descendit la fermeture tout aussi lentement que tout a l'heure tout en laissant traîner l'un de ses doigts sur ma peau sur le même chemin que la fermeture. Un frisson me parcourus instantanément.

_Merci.

Lui dis je en une réponse presque inaudible.

_Pas de problème.

Répondit il a quelque centimètre de mon oreille. _Deuxième frisson._

J'ôtais la combinaison et couru dans l'eau me rafraîchir. J'étouffais de chaleur, autant par la proximité de ce mec « sexysurpates » que par la combinaison moulante et chaude.

_Autant le dire franchement … la combustion spontanée me guette si je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. _

Je le vois qui range le matériel et qu'ils se ramènent dans l'eau … « ils » oui ! Lui et ses jolies petites fesses. Je rejoins le bord de plage tout en restant dans l'eau et tente d'adopter une posture assez sensuelle et pas du tout anticipée. Il plonge a son tour et ressort la tête tel un mannequin engagé pour une de ses pub qui font craquées la plupart des midinettes, moi la première. Puis il me rejoint sur le banc de sable le bas du corps encore dans l'eau.

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Me demande t'il tout en continuant a fixer l'horizon tout comme moi.

_C'est ma dernière soirée sur l'île et je n'ai aucun projet concret pour ce soir … pourquoi ?

Un sourire prend peu a peu place sur mon visage et mon regard est attiré par la proximité de nos mains, enfoncées légèrement dans le sable, les petites vaguelettes les recouvrants au rythme de la houle.

_ Dernière soirée hein … Avec des amis on a l'habitude de faire un feu de camp et de passer nos soirées sur cette plage. Grillades, bières, guitares … ça te dirais de rester ?

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie mais je tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Malgré tout je le sens déçu.

_Avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas seule …

_Oh !

_Oui je dois prévenir ma meilleure amie et son petit ami que je ne serais pas avec eux ce soir.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche. Et cela me fait sourire encore plus.

_Dis leur de nous rejoindre, ça pourrait être sympa !

_C'est très gentil merci.

Pour toute réponse j'ai droit à un sourire étincelant accompagné d'une petite pointe de déception dans ses yeux.

_ Tu peux prendre une douche, il y en a une dans le cabanon, si tu veux éviter de rentrer te changer pour revenir. Ce sera plus pratique.

_Merci.

Et là j'ose effleurer sa main du bout des doigts. Je sens que cette soirée va prendre une tournure intéressante.

**POV EDWARD 2**

Voilà exactement _pourquoi _j'étais devenu prof de surf ! Quand Emmett et moi avions monté notre affaire, nous avions espéré profiter de ce super job pour mener une vie que beaucoup de jeunes adultes auraient aimé avoir : _Sea, Sex and Sun... and Surf ! _Et aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin Surf, Sea and Sun... Quant au sexe... à moins que j'ai subitement chopé une berlue qui me ramollissait les neurones, cette fille me provoquait... Elle n'était pas si "novice" que je ne le pensais, mais elle savait en jouer... Et super bien même !

Quand elle m'avait prévenu de son manque de coordination sur une planche, j'avais pris ça pour une sorte de "modestie". Mais en fait, ce n'était pas une blague ! J'avais décidé "d'approfondir" les positions de base sur sa planche. Elle était tellement belle en souriant de sa maladresse... Et moi comme un imbécile qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de laisser parler mon esprit sans le contrôler vraiment, je m'étais surpris à lui enseigner " des positions à adopter"... Elle m'avait adressé un sourire délicieusement envoûtant qui avait affolé mon bas-ventre. _Dieu merci, mon bermuda ne me serrait pas trop près du corps... _J'avais eu du mal à reprendre mes esprits jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne me rappelle à l'ordre.

- Donc je fais quoi exactement ?

_Tu t'allonges et tu me laisses goûter à tes lèvres tentatrices...et au reste ! _CULLEN !

- Tu … Tu t'allonges sur la planche. A plat ventre et tu ramènes tes mains au niveau de ton buste.

J'avais finalement réussi à occulter l'ambiguïté de la situation. Le prof de surf avait repris le dessus. Au contact de ma passion, je redevenais moi-même. Le courant passait très bien avec Bella, elle était très réceptive et très attentive...

... Avec un manque cruel de coordination !

Elle venait de tomber sur le côté de la planche, fesses les premières ! Et c'est là, avec toute ma conscience professionnelle, que je me sentais forcé d'intervenir pour lui filer un coup de pouce... _et plus si affinités... _

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, reprenant avec une patience que je ne me connaissais pas, les mouvements basiques. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de la guider... et de la toucher. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un gros pervers et j'essayais de modérer mes gestes, les faisant délicats sur ses jambes. Je me sentais bien à son contact. Heureux, en fait ! Je réalisais soudainement le côté très sexuel de ma profession... ou de mon cours avec Bella. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer derrière elle, admirant ses fesses et...

- Garde cette position.

_Et flûte ! Encore une fois, j'avais parlé trop vite... Cela dit, d'un point de vue strictement sportif, elle était très bien positionnée pour la pratique du surf... _

Je me délectais de son contact, de sa chaleur... Je n'avais pas envie que cette leçon s'arrête. J'aurai beaucoup donné pour que ces deux heures soient éternelles. Je me positionnais derrière elle afin de lui faire adopter une meilleure position pour ses bras. J'étais tiraillé par mon désir pour elle. Elle ne put sans doute pas l'éviter : j'avais clairement appuyé mon bassin en feu contre ses fesses. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à cette "connexion". Je prenais mon temps pour lui expliquer, espérant qu'elle saisisse l'étendue de mon dilemme... Je me perdais presque lorsqu'elle perdit son équilibre sur la planche. Ses fesses se mouvaient contre mon membre et je manquais d'exploser. Je serrais la mâchoire très fort, à m'en faire mal aux dents ! La scène se déroulait dans une lenteur effroyable... presque exagérée... Exagérée...

_Tout s'éclaircissait dans mon esprit... Comment aurait-elle dérapé avec la wax sur la planche ? J'osais espérer qu'elle soit dans le même état que moi... Hum... Tu veux jouer ma belle ? On va jouer... Prépare-toi à connaître l'enfer de l'excitation... _

- On peut aller dans l'eau Edward ?

Je revenais sur terre, ravalant mon large sourire. Je la fis languir en lui faisant répéter l'enchaînement des positions sur sa planche trois fois de plus, prenant grand soin de maintenir mes mains sur sa taille fine qui sublimait son corps parfait. Le cours s'était déroulé trop rapidement ! Je ramenais déjà à regrets les planches sur la plage, le coeur presque lourd... Nostalgique de ces deux heures où étaient passés entre nous bien plus qu'un feeling...

Je voulais profiter d'elle au plus possible. Elle était la dernière cliente de la journée et nous étions seuls devant le cabanon. Lorsqu'elle s'approchait de moi, langoureuse, pour que je l'aide à dézipper sa combinaison, une nouvelle bouffée de désir s'emparait de mon corps. Je laissais traîner mon index le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant sa peau frissonnante et absolument divine. _Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. _

- Merci.

Sa voix s'était étouffée dans un murmure... Je m'étais approché d'elle, savourant son odeur délicieuse mélangée à l'eau salée de l'océan derrière nous.

- Pas de problème.

J'avais perdu toute réaction et la vit comme dans un rêve ôter sa combinaison pour aller profiter de l'eau encore tiède. Je décidais de me changer les idées en rangeant le matériel et la rejoindre ensuite. J'aimais souvent me baigner après les cours dans cette étendue infinie toujours à température idéale. _Ma vie ici était incomparable ! Certes, j'étais loin de mes parents et ils me manquaient parfois mais ce que je vivais n'avait pas de prix à mes yeux !_

Lorsque j'atteignais l'eau, je la vis m'observer dans un rougissement. _La partie n'est pas finie ma belle... _Je perdais tout contrôle en la voyant revenir sur le sable, s'allongeant tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et remontant sa jambe gauche, caressant le sable de son pied... _J'aurai tellement aimé être du sable à ce moment-là... _ Les légères vaguelettes remontaient contre son corps splendide moulé dans son maillot de bains, la couvrant jusqu'à la taille pratiquement... Je plongeais sous l'eau pour recadrer mes idées. Ce n'était qu'une cliente ! Je ressortais pour la rejoindre, souhaitant profiter de ces derniers instants...

Je m'installais comme elle, profitant de l'eau qui mouillait mon corps en une caresse apaisante, fixant l'horizon et le ciel qui perdait de ses couleurs ensoleillées, se préparant au coucher de soleil. Un instant nous ne dîmes rien. Je profitais de sa présence, savourant chaque seconde de son corps proche du mien. L'idée de l'avoir pour une dernière soirée avec moi me séduisait soudain. _Tu n'as rien à perdre... _Je repensais à notre début de cours et au jeu de gestuelle qui s'était instauré entre nous. Ainsi qu'au cours super que je venais de lui donner, dans une ambiance et une complicité incroyable.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

J'avais attendu sa réponse avec anxiété, ne voulant pas la regarder, craignant de lire sa rebuffade dans ses yeux chocolat parfaits...

_Emmett avait raison... J'adore le chocolat !_

- C'est ma dernière soirée sur l'île et je n'ai aucun projet concret pour ce soir … pourquoi ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle, constatant qu'elle fixait nos mains jouant dans le sable, tellement proches... Je crevais d'envie de la toucher encore et encore...

_ Dernière soirée hein … Avec des amis on a l'habitude de faire un feu de camp et de passer nos soirées sur cette plage. Grillades, bières, guitares … ça te dirait de rester ?

_Les dés étaient lancés ! C'était sa dernière soirée, ma dernière chance de succomber à cette déesse... _Ne voir aucune manifestation quelconque sur son visage me fit frémir d'horreur. Si elle disait non, j'étais fichu et ma soirée serait gâchée.

_Avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas seule …

_Et merde ! Bien sûr qu'elle à un mec, tu croyais quoi, Banane ?!_

- Oh !

- Oui je dois prévenir ma meilleure amie et son petit ami que je ne serais pas avec eux ce soir.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappait de ma bouche. Pas de petit ami, seulement des amis... Un large sourire balayait son visage qui rayonnait, remplaçant le soleil qui tombait très lentement pour aller embrasser l'océan.

- Dis leur de nous rejoindre, ça pourrait être sympa !

- C'est très gentil merci.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, tout en sentant mon coeur se serrer. Nous ne serions pas seul ce soir... Mais qu'importe... J'avais grappillé quatre heures de plus en sa compagnie minimum...

J'étais prêt à tout pour ne perdre aucune seconde devant le peu de temps qui nous était imparti. Une espèce d'urgence s'emparait de moi, tout mon corps criait son prénom. Je la voulais, plus que tout. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne... J'avais rarement ressenti cette inexplicable attraction pour une femme... Jamais même !

- Tu peux prendre une douche, il y en a une dans le cabanon, si tu veux éviter de rentrer te changer pour revenir. Ce sera plus pratique.

- Merci.

Elle acceptait ! Je planais de bonheur ! Je sentis alors sa main effleurer la mienne en une caresse brève et légère...

_La partie était loin d'être terminée... _

Elle avait pris sa douche et avait noué son paréo autour de sa taille. Je lui proposais le téléphone de l'accueil pour qu'elle puisse prévenir ses deux amis. Je lui avais cherché le numéro de l'hôtel où ils logeaient et elle les avait prévenu de nous rejoindre. J'avais à peine refermé le battant du cabanon qu'Alice et Jasper arrivaient. J'aidais Jazz à porter le barbecue tandis que Bella, timide, restait près de moi.

- Alice, Jasper voici Bella... Je l'ai eu en surf ce soir et comme c'est sa dernière soirée ici avec ses amis, je les ais invité !

Bella rougissait à mes côtés.

- Excellente idée, Edward ! Frétillait le petit lutin qu'était Alice.

- Où sont Rose et Emmett ?

- A ton avis ? Répondis-je ironiquement à Jazz.

- J'espère simplement qu'ils n'oublieront pas la bouffe comme l'autre jour !

- Je vais chercher les couverts en plastique dans la réserve !

- Attends, je vais t'aider...

Bella me rejoignit en courant et dans sa précipitation, elle attrapait légèrement mon bras, faisant coulisser ses doigts sur ma peau. Un lot de frissons vint directement me frapper. Incapable de faire une conversation correcte, je la conduisis en silence dans la réserve.

Elle se raclait la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut ramener ?

Je vis son visage inondé de rougeurs et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, m'adressant un léger sourire qui affolait tous mes sens et réveillait encore ma virilité.

- Hum... Serviette, assiettes, fourchettes et verres ! Pas de couteaux, on bouffe comme des charognes ce soir !

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, me rappelant de " l'élégance " d'Emmett dans ces cas-là...

J'attrapais les assiettes et les verres en hauteur tandis qu'elle, plus petite, se faufilait entre mon corps et les étagères pour extirper fourchettes et serviettes... Elle voulut se retourner mais nous étions tellement proches que son bras effleurait directement mon sexe tendu. Je sentais mon corps s'enflammer définitivement. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Par...don...

A la lueur de la lampe, je vis ses joues s'empourprer. Je me penchais pour attraper la broche qui servirait pour le barbecue et profitais de la proximité de son corps pour lui effleurer très très légèrement le haut de son buste faisant traîner ma main de sa nuque à sa clavicule, la faisant mourir sur les rebords de son maillot de bain. J'entendis son souffle se saccader et le mien n'en menait pas large non plus.

- On est quitte...

Je quittais la salle, Bella me suivant avec quelques secondes de décalage. Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour constater que tout le monde était arrivé. Bella fit les présentations avec Angéla et Ben. Ils étaient discrets mais se mêlaient facilement aux autres. Ils étaient très sympas. Jasper, Emmett et moi allumions le feu sur des branches entourées de grosses pierres.

- Alors Ed', comment ça a été ce cours ?

Je soufflais sur les braises sans le regarder.

- J'adore le chocolat ! Répondis-je dans un sourire

Emmett éclatait d'un rire sonore en me tapant brutalement l'épaule.

Nous étions tous installés autour du feu, profitant de la chaleur du foyer et du ciel étoilé. Jasper avait encore une fois maîtrisé d'une main de maître la cuisson de la viande et je me régalais. Bella avait pris place à ma droite. J'étais appuyé sur mon bras tendu, curant de mes dents la cuisse de poulet grillée. Je voyais Bella déchiqueter avec délicatesse son aileron et passer sa langue sur le recoin de sa bouche tout en me fixant.

_Et gros scoop : je n'arrivais plus à débander ! _

Les autres discutaient bruyamment, riant comme toujours aux blagues de mon meilleur pote. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Ce soir, j'étais coupé des autres, obsédé par la présence de mon élève d'un jour à mes côtés.

- Tu as un peu de sauce là...

Je reprenais contenance en la voyant se pencher vers moi et passer son pouce à la commissure de mes lèvres. Elle portait son doigt à sa bouche pour le lécher dans un geste sensuel. _Oh Seigneur ... !! _Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'échapper à cette vision tentatrice et aux fantasmes que cela induisait dans mon esprit. En les rouvrant, je la vis sourire de manière très provocante. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et ne cessait de me fixer. _Là, si elle ne veut pas la même chose que moi, c'est que mon cerveau aura fondu sous le soleil ! _

Alice brisait notre bulle en nous tendant deux bières. En me penchant vers Bella pour les attraper, je fis volontairement glisser ma main le long de sa jambe, entraînant avec moi son paréo, le remontant de quelques centimètres. Sa peau était tellement douce. Elle appelait aux caresses. Je l'entendais crier : " _Edward Cullen ! Caresse-moi !_" . A ma grande surprise, Bella posait sa main sur la mienne pour frôler du bout des ongles mon avant-bras.

- Attention Edward... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible à mon oreille

- Excuse-moi... répondis-je tout aussi bas, en remontant davantage ma main vers l'arrière de son genou.

Je crus entendre une petite plainte émaner d'elle. Ce jeu m'excitait au plus haut point !

_Très douée pour faire te faire languir ! _Je me retenais de ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes devant tout le monde. Je pris une grande gorgée de bière pour me calmer et essayais de me concentrer sur ce que racontait Jasper aux autres. Mais j'étais totalement omnubilé par Bella, percevant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se redressait, s'appuyant sur son bras gauche juste derrière mes reins. Sa main était dangereusement proche de ma taille et je me redressais péniblement, essayant d'occulter sa présence. L'ami de Bella, Ben, se tournait vers moi.

- Alors, ça marche bien les cours de surf ? Vous avez beaucoup de clients ?

- On n'a pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre, sincèrement ! dit Emmett

- Les clients sont toujours sympa en plus...

- Et toi Bella ? Ça t'a plu ? S'enquit Angéla

- Oui, _énormément... _

Je sentais ses doigts jouer avec l'élastique de mon bermuda dans mon dos. Je replongeais mon visage dans mon gobelet en plastique pour ne pas m'emporter.

- Je suis impressionnée que tu ais su tenir debout sur une planche ! Riait son amie

Bella gloussait discrètement.

- C'est parce que j'ai eu un _excellent _professeur...

A ces mots, elle remontait lentement ses doigts sur mes reins et effectuait de tous petits cercles avec ses ongles le long de la couture de mon short. J'avalais de travers ma gorgée de bière et toussais bruyamment.

- Il ne supporte pas les compliments ! Riait Emmett

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que je toussais. Bella interrompit sa caresse langoureuse et vint poser sa main à une proximité indécente de mes fesses.

_Fuck ! Je m'étais promis de lui faire vivre l'Enfer et c'était elle qui me damnait avec ses caresses... _

Alice nous regardait bizarrement. J'avais l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X tellement son regard perçant scrutait nos moindres faits et gestes. Bella dût s'en apercevoir aussi car elle s'éloignait un peu de moi pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

- Musique les enfants ! Lançait Emmett en levant son verre de bière

- Excellente idée !

Jasper se levait pour aller récupérer sa guitare dans le coffre de sa voiture, suivi d'Emmett. Alice et Rose débarrassaient grossièrement nos déchets. Je vis Bella frissonner à côté de moi. _J'ai la solution pour te réchauffer... _

- Tu as froid, Bella ?

- Oui, un peu...

Mon sourire se fit large et presque indécent.

- Viens !

Je tapotais l'espace entre mes jambes. Elle me jaugeait du regard un instant puis cédait finalement. _A mon tour de jouer... _

Elle appuyait son dos contre mon torse et retirait son paréo de sa taille pour se couvrir le corps avec. Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de son ventre si doux. Elle frissonnait dans mes bras.

- Tu as vraiment froid...

- Oui, _vraiment _froid...

Elle se calait un peu plus contre mon torse et le bas de son dos appuyait contre mon érection. Je ne pus retenir un bref gémissement et elle eut un petit sourire alors que Jasper et Emmett s'installaient avec les guitares. Bella posait ses bras sur les miens, sous le paréo effleurant à l'insu des autres mes bras de ses ongles.

- Ed', tu chantes ? Me demandait Emmett alors que Jazz accordait son acoustique.

**POV BELLA 2**

Ce que j'étais bien dans ses bras. Ses caresses sur mon ventre me procuraient divers frissons, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place. Qu'importe le regard des autres j'avais envie de profiter a fond de ma dernière soirée sur l'île … même si l'idée d'en partir me serrer soudain le cœur.

Je m'étais fais prendre a mon propre jeu. Ce mec me mettait dans tous mes états, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il avait joué de ça avec moi. Cette situation m'excitée au plus haut point. Depuis mon arrivée sur la plage, avant ma leçon de surf, j'avais rêvé qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps.

Déjà les caresses furtives qu'il m'avait procuré m'avaient rendue fébrile. Sur le sable après la leçon, quand nos mains s'étaient frôlées. Dans le cabanon quand je l'avais aidé pour la préparation de la soirée j'avais d'abord sentit son excitation encore « palpable » et il avait joué avec sa main si douce sur mon buste et mon cou, délicatement, sensuellement cela m'avaient misent dans tout mes états, il m'avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant d'atterrir de nouveau sur terre. Surtout après avoir prononcé ces trois mots terriblement chauds a mon oreille.

_On est quitte …_

La soirée entourée de ses amis était agréable, son amie Alice tentait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur nous, sur moi. Angéla et Ben étaient à leurs aises. Angy m'envoyait des regards lourds de sens depuis le début de la soirée, et je savais d'or et déjà que ses regards voulaient dire « fonce ma fille ». Le courant était passé entre nous tous directement, je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait leur connaissance dés le début du séjour.

Le petit jeu de séduction entre Edward et moi avait continué son petit chemin. Mangé avec les doigts c'était révélé être très sensuel … a ses dépends. Puis il avait « malencontreusement » effleuré ma jambe et remonté mon paréo sur ma cuisse, oui malencontreusement ! J'avais moi-même effleuré le bas de ses reins du bout des doigts à la limite des fesses.

_Je n'avais plus qu'une envie de me retrouver contre son corps nu et chaud pour toute la nuit … Perverse !_

Mais le regard d'Alice sur nous m'avait incité à m'éloigner un petit peu plus. Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

Emmett et Jasper étaient partis chercher leurs guitares dans leurs voitures. Les filles ayant suivies le mouvement pour se dégourdir les jambes. Angéla et Ben avaient disparus de ma vision périphérique. Je me retrouvais seule à seul avec Edward. Je commençais a avoir un peu froid, un léger frisson me parcouru.

- Tu as froid, Bella ?

- Oui, un peu...

Il me fit un sourire en coin des plus craquant.

- Viens !

Il tapotait l'espace entre ses jambes. J'hésitais un instant, notre position allait faire jaser, mais qu'importe j'en avais envie et lui aussi.

Je pris place entre ses jambes, dénoua mon paréo et me recouvris le corps avec.

- Tu as vraiment froid...

- Oui, _vraiment _froid...

Je m'appuyais contre le torse musclé d'Edward il enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre et je ressentis immédiatement la chaleur en mon bas ventre … ainsi que la dureté de son excitation. _Avait il au moins de bandé depuis notre leçon de surf ? J'en doute._ Un frisson d'excitation fit son chemin le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tendis qu'un gémissement audible seulement pour moi sorti de sa bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je joignis mes mains sur ses bras en les caressant du bout des ongles.

Tout le monde repris place autour du feu, personne ne commenta notre nouvelle posture. Ils affichèrent tour à tour discrètement un sourire sur leurs visages.

Jazz accordait son acoustique.

- Ed', tu chantes ? Lui demanda Emmett.

Je senti Edward hésité.

_ Où Bella ? Tu pourrais aussi nous faire cet honneur ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu jouer ! Me dit Angéla.

_ Tu joues ? Edward avait un sourire étonné et conquis aux lèvres.

_ Oui je ne suis pas Jimmy Hendrix mais j'aime ça.

Je tendis les mains a Jasper afin d'attraper sa guitare, et me cala un peu plus droite contre le torse, (et l'érection), d'Edward. _Hors de question que je change de place !_

J'entamais doucement les accords de la 1ere chanson qui me passa par l'esprit. **_« Veronicas 4ever »_**, pourquoi ne pas continuer mon petit jeu de séduction par la musique.

**_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever_****_ (Viens Chéri, nous n'allons pas toujours vivre)_**

**_Let me show you all the things that we could do (Laisse moi te montrer toutes les choses que nous pouvons faire)_**

**_You know I wanna be together (Tu sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi)_**

**_And I wanna spend the night with you (Et je veux passer la nuit avec toi)_**

**_With you (Avec toi)_**

**_Come with me tonight (Viens avec moi cette nuit)_**

**_We could make the night last forever (Nous pouvons faire en sorte que la nuit dure pour toujours)_**

**_Let's pretend your mine (Faisons semblant que tu es à moi)_**

**_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah (Nous pouvons juste faire semble, nous pouvons juste faire semblant, Yeah yeah)_**

**_You got what I like (Tu as ce que j'aime)_**

**_You got what I like, I got what you like (Tu as ce que j'aime, j'ai ce que tu aimes)_**

**_Oh come on (Oh viens)_**

**_Just one taste and you'll want more (Juste un bout (à goûter) et tu en voudras plus)_**

**_So tell me what you're waiting for (Alors dis moi ce que tu attends)_**

**_Forever (Pour toujours)_**

_ Wouhaou Bella, t'es impressionnante comme nana !

_ Euh merci Emmett.

_ Ouai t'es vraiment douée, hein Ed qu'elle est douée ?

_ Hein hein …

Edward aquiésca sans dire mots, il avait l'air paralysé. Ravie que mon petit jeu ait fonctionné, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je tendis la guitare à Jasper qui commença à jouer une mélodie inconnue pour moi. Sûrement une composition personnelle à la vue du regard amoureux qu'Alice lui lançait a cet instant. Je repris ma place contre le torse d'Edward.

_OH MON DIEU … comment fait il pour être encore plus dur que tout l'heure ??_

Ses mains reprirent possession de leurs caresses sur mon ventre, le paréo étant toujours sur nous, ses mouvements ne pouvaient être à la vue de tous. Lentement il commença à jouer avec l'élastique de mon bas de maillot bain, passant son doigt sous le fin élastique. Je m'aperçue que j'avais stoppé ma respiration. Il ne descendit pas cependant, alors que mon bas ventre criait son toucher a corps et a cris, il se limita simplement à l'élastique. Il remonta lentement ses mains et fis de même avec l'élastique de mon haut de maillot, effleurant lentement le dessous de mes seins.

_ As-tu toujours froid ?? Me murmura t'il a creux de l'oreille.

_ Euh … non … j'ai chaud … très très chaud.

Nous fûmes interrompus par Jasper qui demanda à Edward de jouer un morceau. J'allais pour me relever.

_Non tu ne me gènes pas, reste. Me dit il en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon ventre.

_Ok. Susurrais je.

Il pris une place un peu plus confortable pour jouer, calant la guitare devant moi, ses bras encerclant les miens, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, pour avoir accès a la vision de ses doigts sur la guitare. Sentir son souffle contre mon cou me fit fondre. La chaleur en mon bas ventre est irradiante. Il entame alors la mélodie que je reconnais aux premiers accords. « Prince Kiss »

**_U don't have 2 be beautiful _****_ (Tu n'as pas à être magnifique)  
2 turn me on (Pour m'exciter)  
I just need your body baby ( J'ai juste besoin de ton corps bébé)  
From dusk till dawn (Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube)  
U don't need experience (Tu n'as pas besoin d'expérience)  
2 turn me out (Pour me mettre à la porte)  
U just leave it all up 2 me (Laisse moi faire)  
I'm gonna show u what it's all about (Je vais te montrer comment on fait)_**

**_U don't have to be rich (Tu n'as pas à être riche)  
2 be my girl (Pour être ma nana)  
U don't have 2 be cool (Tu n'as pas à être cool)  
2 rule my world (Pour me diriger)  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with (Il n'y a aucun signe avec lequel je ne suis pas compatible)  
I just want your extra time and your (Je veux seulement ton temps libre et ton)_**

**_Kiss _****_ (Baiser)_**

_OH MERDE ! Est il possible de ressentir un orgasme sans qu'un mec pose ses mains sur vous ?_

Sur ce il m'embrasse d'un chaste baiser sur la clavicule et fait passer la guitare a Ben. Puis il me reprend dans ses bras. Je suis malgré moi essoufflée et je peine à reprendre mes esprits. Il doit sentir mon trouble.

_Est ce que ça va ? S'enquit il.

Je ne peux répondre de vive voix, pour seule réponse je lui offre un hochement de tête positif assez vif. Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur lèvres … ses lèvres si près de mon cou … de mon oreille …

_Hop hop hop ! Une minute papillon,_ il croit sûrement avoir gagné. Il a peut être gagné cette manche mais c'est hors de question que je ne me défende pas. Il va me le payer. Je me redresse un petit peu, j'ai repris un petit peu mes esprits c'est déjà ça !

_ A qui le tour ? demande Ben ayant terminé sa chanson.

_ A moi ! M'enquis je

Je me réajuste contre Edward, il est tendu tout a coup, se demandant sûrement ce que je vais lui infliger. J'entâme alors les accords de « Britney Spears Breath on Me »

**_It's so hot in here _****_ (Il fait si chaud ici)  
Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air. _****_(Oh, il fait si chaud ici, et j'ai besoin d'air)  
Oh boy, don't stop 'cos I'm halfway there (Oh chéri, ne t'arrète pas car je suis à mi-chemin)  
It's not complicated, we're just syncopated (Ce n'est pas compliqué, nous sommes juste syncopés)  
We can read each other's minds. (Nous pouvons lire les esprits de chacun)  
One love united (Un amour unit)  
Two bodies synchronising (Deux corps synchronisés)  
Don't even need to touch me (Tu n'as pas besoin de me toucher)  
Baby, just (Bébé, juste)_**

**_Breathe on me, yeah, oh (Respire sur moi, yeah, oh)  
Baby just, breathe on me ( Bébé juste, respire sur moi)  
We don't need to touch, just ( Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous toucher, juste)  
Breathe, oh, yeah (Respire, oh, yeah)_**

J'ai moi-même chaud … Très chaud ! Edward est tendu sa respiration est erratique. Emmett récupère à son tour la guitare puis Rosalie et Alice s'éloignent pour aller chercher des chamaloows et en reviennent les bras chargés.

_ Tu en veux ? Je propose à Edward. Me tournant vers son visage.

_ Je veux bien. Merci. Me répond il en un sourire, je remarque que son teint est rosé et son regard pleins de désirs.

Je me penche un peu en avant afin de faire griller une brochette pour chacun. Edward en profite alors pour laisser ses mains vagabonder sur mes reins. Il caresse sensuellement la partie basse de mon dos. J'en suis troublée tellement c'est bon.

Je me rends compte que depuis le début de la soirée nous ne nous mêlons pas aux autres, nous sommes dans notre petite bulle de sensualité, et je suis contente de voir que les autres ne nous en tiennent pas rigueur. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre un seul moment en sa compagnie.

Je ramène mon corps prêt du sien et pivote légèrement afin de lui donner moi-même des morceaux de chamaloows en bouche. Il ne rate pas une occasion de lécher mes doigts a chacune des mes bouchées sentir sa langue habille sur mes doigts me transporte de plus en plus vers l'orgasme. Comment diable arrive t'il a me mettre dans cet état dans me procurer les caresses divines que j'attend de lui ?

_ Jazz tu me passes la guitare s'teuplait ?

_Mon dieu non pas maintenant !!_ Que fait il ?? S'il m'achève maintenant je ne réponds plus de rien.

Oh oui il m'achève … lentement mais sûrement.

Il reprend la même position que tout l'heure et commence à jouer les accords de « Marvin Gave Let Get It On ». Sa voix est tellement sensuelle et rauque, elle est magnifique elle appel au sexe s'en est indécent ! Mais si excitant.

**_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful (Ne sais tu pas)_**

**_Life can be (Comment la vie peut-être douce et merveilleuse)_**

**_I'm asking you baby (Je te le demande bébé,)_**

**_To get it on with me (De venir avec moi)_**

**_I ain't gonna worry (Je ne m'inquièterai pas,)_**

**_I ain't gonna push (Je n'irais pas te pousser)_**

**_I won't push you baby (Je ne te pousserai pas, bébé)_**

**_So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby (Alors viens, viens, viens, viens bébé)_**

**_Stop beatin' 'round the bush (Arrête de tourner autour du pot)_**

**_Let's get it on (Recommençons ensemble)_**

**_Let's get it on ( Recommençons ensemble)_**

**_You know what I'm talkin' about (Tu sais de quoi je suis en train de parler)_**

**_Come on baby, hey hey (Viens bébé, hey hey)_**

**_Let your love come out (Laisse ton amour sortir)_**

**_If you believe in love (Si tu crois en l'amour)_**

**_Let's get it on (Recommençons ensemble)_**

**_Let's get it on, baby (Recommençons ensemble bébé)_**

**_This minute, oh yeah (A cette minute même, ho ouais)_**

**_Let's get it on (Recommençons ensemble)_**

**_Please get it on ( S'il te plait, prend l'amour)_**

Ok Ok je prends tout … TOUT !!

Il continu a jouer la mélodie sans prononcer de paroles. Je suis totalement absorbée par l'habilité de ses doigts sur les cordes sensibles de la guitare. J'entends Alice proposer un bain de minuit à tout le monde, mais nous, nous ne bougeons pas. Nous nous retrouvons seuls sur le sable.

Je prends la guitare de ses mains, je sens qu'il respire mes cheveux à la base de mon cou. Déclanchant encore en moi un énorme frisson. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Son regard est profond, le reflet du feu luit dans ses yeux émeraude. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lèvres que sans prévenir, je prends d'assaut.

_My game it over … _

**POV EDWARD 3**

Bella, ou l'art de mourir d'excitation... J'avais voulu jouer, je m'étais brûlé à l'extrême. Jamais une fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effets et pourtant, en tant que prof de surf, j'étais souvent soumis à la "drague " de nombreuses clientes très bien roulées. Je n'avais jamais cédé...

Sauf que là, tout est différent...

Je viens de terminer la chanson que j'aimais le plus de « Marvin Gave, Let Get It On ». J'espérais que les paroles avaient été suffisamment explicites. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il me la fallait, j'avais besoin de sentir son corps sous le mien, son bassin onduler contre mon sexe qui allait bientôt attraper une crampe mortelle si je ne le soulageais pas... Je croisais le regard de Bella. Un coup d'oeil à Alice et je l'entendis proposer à tout le monde un bain de minuit. Sauf que je ne bougerai pas. Bella attrape doucement la guitare et la pose à côté de nous. Je me nourrissais de son odeur, comme une drogue. D'ici quelques heures, tout ne serait plus qu'illusion. Elle rentrerait chez elle, me laissant seul. Je voulais capturer son odeur, m'en enivrer jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de sentir autre chose. Elle frissonne... Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sont emplis d'une lueur de désir si intense... Elle veut la même chose que toi... J'ai gagné !

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire. Son air est très sérieux. Elle fixe mes lèvres de brèves secondes et sans que j'ai le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, elle se jette sur ma bouche.

Victoire !

Je savoure son baiser, sans aucune autre description possible. Ses lèvres tentatrices sont aussi douces que sa peau. Elle me dévore, littéralement. Elle se met à genoux face à moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je caresse ses hanches, sa taille et pose enfin mes mains sur ses fesses. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrent, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Sa salive se mélange à la mienne et nos langues bataillent fermement. Ses doigts tirent sur mes cheveux tandis que je ne cesse de caresser ses fesses et sa magnifique chute de reins. Sa poitrine frôle le haut de mon torse et l'intensité de ce geste fait palpiter mon excitation. Bella rompt brutalement le baiser et s'asseoit sur ses talons. Il n'y a que la lueur du feu pour éclairer son magnifique visage rougi. Elle se mord la lèvre. Dieu qu'elle est excitante... Je caresse sa joue qui est incroyablement douce. J'entends les autres rire dans l'eau mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis omnubilé par cette femme magnifique devant moi. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage.

- Edward... J'ai envie de toi...

Elle m'a tué. C'est définitif. Je déglutis péniblement... Nerveux, gamin ? C'est pas ta première grande sortie pourtant...

- Bella... Moi aussi... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire et je sens sa main glisser de mon épaule à mon ventre... Sa caresse est langoureuse. Elle effectue de petits cercles autour de mon nombril pour finalement poser sa paume par-dessus le bermuda contre mon sexe tendu.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas... un endroit isolé ?

Mon cerveau n'assimile même plus ses demandes tant je suis concentré sur ses doigts qui montent et descendent lentement sur moi. Ses lèvres prennent possession des miennes pour un baiser calme. Un endroit isolé... Le petit bout de plage caché derrière les rochers... avec la petite caverne ... Oui mais c'est ton lieu où tu aimes t'isoler... Ton endroit secret... Oui, mais c'est Bella !

- Alors, Edward ?

Ses doigts s'écartent de mon membre puis elle reprend lentement une caresse de son seul majeur le long de mon érection.

- Viens !

Je me relève brutalement, l'entraînant par la main. Nous ne regardons pas les autres, on s'en fout en fait ! Elle prend son paréo sous son bras et je passe ma main sur sa taille. Je meurs d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir me fondre en elle... Arrivés une centaine de mètres plus loin de notre barbecue, j'aperçois avec la lumière de la lune, les rochers. Nous ne sommes plus visibles de nos amis d'ici. Je la presse violemment contre mon torse pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Nos dents s'entrechoquent sous l'intensité et immédiatement, j'introduis ma langue dans son palais. Ce baiser est encore meilleur que le premier. Son bassin se presse contre le mien et alors qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement, je glisse ma bouche sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille dont je suçote le lobe et le mordille.

- Edward... J'en peux plus...

Ses hanches ondulent contre moi. Encore quarante mètres et tu pourras lui faire l'amour !

- On y est presque... Mais il va falloir faire un peu d'escalade !

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et l'entend émettre un petit gémissement plaintif. Elle me suit cependant et je me mets à courir. Je pose mes pieds sur la roche douce et lisse puis sur une deuxième. J'escalade trois gros rochers, recouverts d'algues. Ca glisse un peu et j'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe. Je me retourne pour lui tendre la main.

- Ça va Bella ? Tu y arrives ?

- Je voulais faire un certain sport, mais pas celui-là !

Je ris de l'entendre dire cela.

- Evites de mettre tes pieds sur les algues... Prends ma main !

Elle l'attrape et je l'aide à monter. Après deux ou trois rochers en hauteur supplémentaires, j'enjambe les pierres pour passer de l'autre côté afin de redescendre vers la plage. Bella suit mon mouvement et je la vois à son tour enjamber les rochers...

_Bientôt, ce sera toi qu'elle enjambera... _

Je cherche des appuis pour mes pieds et lui conseille de placer les siens sur mes anciens emplacements. Je saute directement dans le sable au lieu de m'appuyer sur les deux dernières roches.

- Edward... gémit Bella, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je me rapproche des rochers et tend mes bras vers elle. Elle pose son pied sur un appui, puis le second et se laisse tomber dans mes bras. Je vacille un peu lorsqu'elle heurte mon torse et tombe finalement dans le sable chaud, elle sur moi... J'en ai rêvé toute la soirée.

Elle reprend ma bouche en un langoureux baiser, traçant mes lèvres de sa langue délicieuse. Je la coince entre mes lippes et la suce lentement. Ses hanches bougent effrontément contre mon bassin. Si cette petite escalade avait calmé mon érection, là ma trique retrouve immédiatement son niveau olympique ! Ses mains caressent mon torse tandis que je passe les miennes dans son dos afin de dénouer le haut de son maillot de bain. Sa langue glisse sur mon cou et elle vient sucer la peau de mon cou, au niveau de ma clavicule. J'en frémis de plaisir. Son visage descend en un rythme lent sur mon torse et je la sens tracer mes muscles du bout de sa langue. Lorsqu'elle s'attache à titiller mes tétons, je sens mon sexe palpiter. Sa main gauche descend jusqu'à mon bermuda et elle caresse mes hanches. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux lorsque, de son nez, elle vient tracer les contours de mon sexe tendu et dur. Elle dépose un baiser dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler entre mes dents. Elle remonte à mon visage pour reprendre mes lèvres. Son bassin entame un mouvement contre le mien et j'agrippe ses fesses, passant mes doigts sous l'élastique de son maillot.

- Edward...

Elle relâche mes lèvres pour se redresser et prend mes mains derrière elle pour les poser sur son intimité en feu.

- Touche-moi... J'en crève d'envie... S'il te plaît...

Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je passe ma main droite sous l'élastique de son maillot pour descendre mes doigts sur sa fente.

Bordel, elle est si humide et brûlante !

Elle gémit à mon toucher tandis que ma main gauche remonte sur son ventre pour presser sa poitrine magnifique. Elle appose sa main sur la mienne, exerçant une pression plus forte. Je ressens son téton dressé contre ma paume. Elle défait définitivement le haut de son maillot et le retire elle-même, le balançant un peu plus loin. Je découvre avec extase ses seins alors que ma main droite effectue de petits cercles sur son clitoris.

- Oh... Edward ! Oui... Continue...

J'ai tellement envie de faire corps avec elle... L'attente en est presque insoutenable. Je continue quelques instants mon mouvement et elle entame un balancement contre ma paume, ses mains sur mon torse. Je me redresse pour goûter sa poitrine délicieuse. Elle pousse un petit cri quand je tète ses seins l'un après l'autre. Je veux sentir son nectar sur ma bouche, je veux entrer en elle et la faire hurler mon prénom... Je la veux, tout simplement !

Je retire ma main de son maillot.

- Edward ?

- Viens, il y a une grotte un peu plus loin...

Elle acquiesce et attrape ma main. Je ramasse son paréo et l'entraîne dans la direction de cette petite caverne, creusée dans les rochers. L'endroit est simple et peu grand, mais suffisant. J'étends le paréo sur le sol sableux mêlé à de l'herbe. J'attire de nouveau Bella contre mon torse pour quémander un baiser. Je l'allonge sur le grand tissu au sol et m'installe à genoux entre ses jambes. La tête me tourne tellement j'ai envie d'elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bella ! Tu me rends fou... Tu m'as rendu fou pendant tout le cours et pendant toute la soirée...

Ses mains caressent mes cuisses. Je retiens difficilement un soupir... Fini de plaisanter !

- Je... te veux...

Sa voix n'est qu'un supplice et je cède à ce qu'elle désire : j'arrache presque le bas de son maillot et retire le mien aussi vite que possible. Je me penche vers son ventre pour déposer de petits baisers humides sur son nombril. J'en trace le contour avec ma langue et descend vers sa toison. Je plonge ma langue dans son intimité. Son goût est sucré, tout simplement exquis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la laper comme un chaton, sentant sur ma langue chaque goutte de son nectar. Bella gémit et soupire sous ma bouche. Ses hanches s'agitent contre mon visage et je dois la maintenir en place. J'adjoins directement deux doigts dans sa féminité et elle se cambre en gémissant.

- Edward... C'est si bon...

Je me surprenais à émettre un son semblable à un ronronnement... Quand je vous parlais de chaton, tout à l'heure... Mes doigts pompent en elle et ma langue continue de titiller son clitoris.

- Laisse-toi aller, ma belle surfeuse...

- Oui... OUI ! Oh... OH OUI !

Ses muscles intimes se resserrent autour de mon index et mon majeur. Je "bois" tout ce qu'elle m'offre d'elle et entend sa respiration erratique. Je manquais d'exploser tout seul en la voyant jouir. Je relève enfin mon visage vers elle dans un sourire idiot que je n'arrive pas à effacer. Elle est complètement rouge, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillants. Je me penche vers sa bouche pour reprendre la sienne.

- C'était si bon, Edward... Mais la nuit est loin d'être terminée !

Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur son visage. Elle appuyait sur mes épaules pour me faire mettre sur le dos. Je lui obéissais instantanément. Elle me touchait, me caressait. Chaque centimètre de mon corps passait sous ses mains expertes et délicieuses. Elle déposait de petits baisers sur tout le haut de mon ventre, tantôt passant sa langue, tantôt ses dents me mordillant doucement. Je ne pouvais retenir mes soupirs. Ses seins reposaient contre mon sexe tendu et ses mouvements pour goûter mon épiderme les faisaient bouger en une légère caresse qui faisait palpiter mon gland d'impatience. Enfin, je sentais les deux lèvres de Bella se refermer sur mon bout.

- Oh ! Putain !

La surface rappeuse de sa langue glissait de bas en haut sur mon membre, sa main empoignant ma base. Puis elle passait la surface lisse et douce de sous sa langue de haut en bas. Elle soufflait doucement sur mon sexe et je frissonnais. Enfin, elle enfonçait mon érection dans sa bouche, suçant, aspirant et titillant mon bout. Elle trouvait mon point sensible sur mon frein. Je me perdais dans les sensations trop fortes pour mon pauvre petit coeur. Elle trouvait un rythme rapide, entre sa bouche et sa main. Mon bassin poussait instinctivement sous sa caresse buccale et je grognais de bonheur. Mes muscles se tendaient dangereusement et mon souffle se perdait.

- Bella... Je vais...

Elle retirait sa bouche mais continuait de me masturber. Je lâchais un râle de plaisir long durant lequel je me déversais sur mon ventre.

Ca y est, j'avais enfin touché les étoiles !

Lorsque je retrouvais un souffle à peu près raisonnable, je sentais sa langue venir lécher ma jouissance sur mon estomac. Mes muscles se contractaient et je redressais la tête pour la regarder. Elle me nettoyait elle-même dans une grande sensualité. La voir s'affairer sur moi provoquait ma deuxième érection depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés ici. Elle relevait les yeux vers moi et souriait en me voyant la regarder. Je caressais ses cheveux et son visage. Quand elle eut fini, elle se redressait vers moi. Je me précipitais sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que je me "goûtais" grâce à ma partenaire et j'en retirais une certaine satisfaction.

Mais je n'étais pas entièrement satisfait. Je voulais être en elle. Je voulais la sentir se resserrer sur moi, je voulais me perdre en elle...

Je voulais cette dernière soirée unique pour Bella et moi...

**POV BELLA 3**

Je n'en reviens pas moi-même de mon audace. Ce mec m'a complètement fait perdre les pédales. Mon désir et mon excitation ont enlevés le peu de bon sens qu'il me reste. Après avoir goûté ses lèvres terriblement douces, chaudes et sucrées au goût de chamallow, mon corps n'a plus répondu de rien, mes gestes osés ont agis seuls.

Mes mains sur son corps d'albâtre, sur ses muscles saillants, sur les traits de ses abdominaux … comment est ce que j'arrive encore a fantasmer sur ce mec alors qu'il vient de me procurer l'une des caresses intime les plus divine ? Mon corps en ait devenu brûlant de fièvre. Le spasme d'orgasme qui m'a envahi fut explosant.

Tout comme LUI fut tout aussi délicieux. L'avoir en bouche, avoir son membre dur sur ma langue m'a encore plus excitée que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il est allongé devant moi, je lèche son liquide encore chaud sur son ventre, je crois qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, en prouve son sexe de nouveau dur. Je remonte avidement jusqu'à sa bouche et il m'embrasse passionnément.

_C'est ça c'est passionnel. _

Mais j'ai tellement envie de plus, tellement besoin de lui en moi.

Il me retourne sur le dos tout en continuant de m'embrasser, se positionne a genoux entre mes cuisses qu'il écarte lentement. Son regard est noir de désir, il entreprend la douce torture d'embrasser ma jambe, il part du mollet et remontre lentement jusqu'à mon haut de cuisse, il lape d'un seul coup de langue mon intimité encore trempée, et remonte doucement jusqu'à mon cou qu'il embrasse, lèche, mordille. Impatiente je m'agrippe à ses cheveux et rapproche ses lèvres des miennes, sa langue entre directement en contact avec la mienne, un gémissement étouffé par notre baiser retentit quand il commence à frotter son sexe contre le mien.

_Bella … j'ai ... j'ai pas …

_Je … je prends la pilule … je suis clean j'ai toujours utilisé … oh mon dieu c'est bon !!… j'ai toujours utilisé des préservatifs !

Sa main est partie rejoindre mon clitoris sur la friction de nos sexes, je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer correctement.

Mes dents titillent son lobe d'oreille, mes mains griffes ses fesses musclées.

_Y'a-t-il seulement une seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas si musclée ?_

_Je suis clean … oh putain … je suis clean aussi !

_Alors prends moi …

_A tes ordres …

Il s'enfonce alors en moi d'abord délicatement, comme si, comme moi, il voulait savourer le faite d'être complètement unis l'un a l'autre. C'est digne d'un moment parfait. Les sensations sont inouïes, jamais au grand jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir.

Ses coups de reins s'enfoncent délicatement en moi,

Ses mains encerclent mon visage,

Sa bouche est soudée à la mienne,

Sa langue douce et hargneuse livre bataille a la mienne,

Mes mains sont partout sur les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre,

Mes jambes son enroulées autour de sa taille,

Mes mouvements de bassins suivent ses coups de hanches encore lents mais puissants,

_Plus … je veux plus, s'il te plait … J'en viens a le prier de me faire jouir.

_Bella c'est si bon ! Susurre t'il dans un souffle.

Il accélère son rythme et je sens son regard se poser sur moi, sur mon visage. Petit a petit je sens ma vague de plaisir augmenter, un frisson explose en moi et je cri son prénom, les picotements que je ressens jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils sont fabuleux.

_Ce mec est dieu … C'est mon dieu !_

_ Oh Bella …

Il joui a son tour. Au paroxysme de son plaisir je le trouve encore plus beau. Il resserre son étreinte sur mon visage et replonge sur mes lèvres avidement. Nous sommes a cour d'air et rompons notre baiser. On peine a reprendre un minimum nos esprits. Ce que je viens de vivre grâce a lui n'a pas de nom.

_ C'était fabuleux. Me dit il dans un souffle. Il repose son front contre le mien et caresse ma joue. Je sens son souffle chaud et erratique contre ma bouche.

_Exceptionnel. C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre dans un sourire.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'aimerais rester coller a lui toute la nuit. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu depuis le départ, je sais que je ne le reverrais jamais, mais j'ai malgré tout envie de connaître chaque morceau de sa personne. Peut être que si j'en sais plus à son sujet les souvenirs ne me feront jamais défaut concernant cette nuit.

Il paraissait troublé. Son regard me sondait, il avait toujours cette lueur de désir dans les yeux. Mais il avait l'air tiraillé.

_ Tu regrettes ? Lui dis je.

_ Non Bella, je ne regrette pas, impossible. Mais … mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis ce genre de gars …

Je savais qu'il était différent, je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité parce que j'étais dans le même état que lui, incapable de lutter contre cette inexplicable attraction.

_Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille non plus …

Puis il me fit taire en m'embrassant.

Il se retira délicatement de moi au bout de quelques minutes, impossible de détacher nos regards l'un de l'autre, il caressait mon visage tellement longtemps, comme si, comme moi il voulait garder chaque trait du visage de l'autre en mémoire. Nous étions allongés face à face, quelque peu emboîté l'un a l'autre. Sa main libre commença à tracer la longiligne de mon corps.

_Parle moi de toi. Me dit il.

_De moi ? Que veux tu savoir ? Je ne pense pas être si intéressante que ça ! Riais-je.

_Dis moi tout … tout ce que tu veux.

_A une condition ! Lui dis je. Il pris un air faussement méfiant.

_Si je te parle de moi, tu devras faire pareil après, je veux tout savoir aussi. Deal ? Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir avant de m'éblouir avec un sourire en coin.

_Ok Deal … dit il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Mais toutes les questions sont permises !

_Pas de problème.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes quelques heures à parler de nos vies actuelles, de notre enfance, de nos familles, nos envies, nos joies, nos peurs, nos désirs, nos manques etc … Nous étions a la limite du sommeil mais je ne voulais pas de fin a cette nuit.

_Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Lui dis je.

_Moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de fermer les yeux. Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage.

_Toi tu mijotes quelque chose … Edwaaard ! … Il avait regrimpé sur mon corps, installé entre mes jambes, de nouveau dur comme un roc. Il m'embrassa délicatement et s'approcha de mon lobe, le mordillant doucement, provoquant une nouvelle friction entre nos sexes. Puis commença a chantonner a mon oreille.

There's so many things I like about you,(*N/A)

(Il y a tellement de chose que j'aime à propos de toi,)

Il descendit lentement sa langue le long de mon cou, remontant ensuite à ma mâchoire.

I just don't know where to begin,

(Je ne sais juste pas où commencer,)

Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres,

I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu me regardes avec ces magnifiques yeux)

Embrassa mes yeux,

I like the way you, act all surprised,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu réagis toute surprise,)

Ses mains emprisonnèrent mes seins, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir, il embrassa mes pommettes.

I like the way you, sing along,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu chantes avec moi,)

Il fit tracer sa langue le long de mon cou pour finir sa course entre mes seins. Je lui releva la tête et posa mes doigts sur sa bouche, enchaînant la suite de ses paroles en les remaniant un peu à ma façon.

I like the way you, _act as your hands_,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu te sers de tes mains,)

J'attrape une de ses mains et porte son majeur à ma bouche et le suce goulûment.

I like the way you, _up surfing_,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu surf,)

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je griffe,

I like the way you, shake your hair,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu brasses tes cheveux,)

Il reprends les paroles à son tour, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, en embrassant mon cou, mes mains s'agrippent a sa nuque,

I like the way you, like to touch,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu aimes toucher,)

Il caresse mes flans, m'arrachant des frissons de bien être,

I like the way you, stare so much,

(J'aime la façon, dont tu fixes tellement,)

Il commence a me pénétrer lentement a nouveau, son regard profondément encré dans le mien.

But most of all... .

(Mais par-dessus tout...)

Un coup brusque, me faisant crier de plaisir,

Yeah. .

(Ouais...)

Un second, Un grognement sourd sort de sa poitrine en réponse à mes gémissements,

Most of all... .

(Par-dessus tout...)

Une troisième pénétration plus profonde encore,

I like the way you move...

(J'aime la façon dont tu bouges...)

Et là il m'embrasse passionnément, accélérant le rythme mon corps se mouvant dans ses vas et viens.

**POV EDWARD 4**

Je veux me perdre en elle. Je veux savourer chacun de ses muscles se refermant sur moi. Mais plus que tout, je veux que cette dernière fois la fasse rêver... La marque de moi à jamais... Lui faire l'amour aura été plus fort que je ne l'imaginais...

Je sais que c'est notre dernière relation. Le jour se lève gentiment, inondant peu à peu la baie... Je la veux près de moi, je veux me fondre en elle... Je veux oublier que dans deux heures tout au plus, je retrouverai ma solitude. Cette pensée m'est presque insupportable. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et me retire lentement. Je m'assoies au sol et installe mes jambes en tailleur, mes plantes de pieds collées l'une à l'autre. Je tapote l'espace entre moi et l'instant d'après, Bella s'assied sur moi, ses cuisses callées sur les miennes, ses jambes enserrant ma taille. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et nos lèvres s'unissent tendrement. Je l'aide à se soulever et guide mon sexe dans son entrée. Elle coulisse sur moi et son bassin prend un balancement lent et sensuel. J'abaisse et remonte de temps à autre mes genoux, imprimant un mouvement plus intense à nos caresses. Je sens les muscles intimes de Bella se contracter autour de mon sexe. Nos mains nous offrent mille caresses et le visage de ma maîtresse ne se décolle pas du bien, nos bouches solidement accrochées grâce à nos langues. Il n'y a plus d'urgence, seulement de la tendresse...

Si seulement elle pouvait rater son avion...

Peu à peu, nos bouches se séparent pour laisser place à des gémissements plus puissants. Je peine à garder mes yeux enfiévrés ouverts mais la lueur de désir dans les siens m'accroche.

- Edward... Hmmmm... C'est si bon...

Elle ferme les yeux et rejette sa tête en arrière, ses doigts se crispant dans ma nuque.

- Oh oui... Vas-y... Edwaaaard...

Son corps s'agite de tremblements. Elle replonge son regard dans le mien. Elle prend appui sur mes épaules et mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Je n'en peux plus... Je transpire, mon souffle est erratique... Mais je ne veux pas venir... Je veux rester en elle... Je veux la garder...Je veux... Je veux...

- Putain... Bellaaaa...

Je me déverse en elle et retombe, pantelant, la tête dans sa poitrine. Ses mains caressent mon visage. Lorsque je relève enfin la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillent de petites larmes. Elle m'adresse un pâle sourire et j'ai l'estomac noué. Elle m'embrasse, certainement pour la dernière fois. Je savoure ses lèvres, sa langue... Je caresse son corps, encore et encore.

Ses deux mains sur mes joues.

- Edward... Il faut que je parte...

Un bref coup d'oeil sur son visage et je plonge mon nez contre sa clavicule, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Je la serre contre moi et elle reproduit les mêmes gestes. Un dernier baiser léger.

Elle se relève, me retirant d'elle. Ma gorge est nouée, je ne pourrais parler. Elle remet son maillot de bain et je l'aide à rattacher le noeud. J'enfile mon bermuda et récupère son paréo dans ma main. Le soleil apparaît. La journée sera belle. Nous revenons sur nos pas et escaladons les rochers. Sans une parole, je l'enveloppe dans son paréo et la prend contre moi. Ses mains entourent naturellement ma taille. Nous revenons vers le cabanon. Emmett est déjà là entrain d'ouvrir. Il doit être près de 8h. Il nous adresse un sourire lourd mais se ravise en me regardant. Il s'approche de nous.

- Alors Bella, prête à rentrer aux USA ?

Elle acquiesce, simplement. Lui fait la bise et le remercie des cours.

- Reviens quand tu veux ma belle ! J'en connais un qui s'en languit déjà !

Elle rougit en me regardant.

- Au revoir, Emmett !

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil avant d'aller ouvrir le vestiaire. Elle soupire en jetant un dernier regard sur la plage et je la raccompagne jusqu'au bord de la route. Un taxi passe à ce moment-là. Je lui fais signe.

J'accepte à contrecoeur de relâcher sa taille. Je me sens trembler. Ses yeux sont humides.

- Je ne regrette rien, Edward. Tu as été formidable et crois-moi comme je voudrais rester ici un jour de plus...

- Je te crois...

Ma voix est rauque. Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et d'un baiser tout timide, nous lui donnons un ton plus fougueux. Elle rompt le contact rapidement et dénoue son paréo.

- Garde-le. Si tu retournes à cette plage, tu pourras l'emporter.

Je prends le tissu et le porte à mon visage.

Son odeur.

Elle dépose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et monte dans le taxi. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et j'attrape sa main.

- Attends...

Je retire mon collier et le passe autour de son cou. Elle le caresse du bout du doigt.

- Pense à moi, de temps en temps...

Je presse une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me dégage du taxi.

- Merci, Edward...

- Bon retour, Bella. Sois heureuse.

Le taxi s'éloigne, je serre les poings pour ne pas pleurer. Trop tard. Une larme tombe. Et puis une autre. Je serre son paréo sous ma main et le porte à mon visage. Je rejoins Emmett.

Il m'adresse un long regard alors que je l'aide à sortir les planches, en silence. Je caresse du bout des doigts celle qu'a utilisé Bella hier, au commencement... Emmett passe son bras sur mon épaule et me secoue un petit peu. Il ne dit rien... En fait, il n'y avait plus rien à dire...

**POV BELLA 4**

Nous marchons mains dans la main sur le sable, nos pas sont lents, je lui jette des regards a la dérobé, le soleil se lève lentement, c'est une journée magnifique qui s'annonce, sauf qu'elle ne le sera pas.

Nous avons fait l'amour, c'était vraiment très fort. Un désir sauvage nous rendait fébrile à un point inimaginable en début de soirée, mais cette nuit ensemble a tout changée. Et ce dernier corps a corps fut tellement fort au niveau émotionnel que je lui ais tout donné. L'urgence ayant disparu pour laisser place à une tendresse infinie. Nos caresses se réitérant sans fin, savourant l'autre afin de combler sûrement un manque futur …

Je me suis vraiment fait prendre à mon propre jeu de séduction. Mais je ne le regrette pas, Edward est exceptionnel.

Nous arrivons sur la plage ou Emmett ouvre le cabanon, je lui dis au revoir, non sans être taquiner un petit peu de sa part, mais il n'insiste pas. Il doit voir la tristesse dans mes yeux. Pour refouler mes larmes je contemple aveuglément la plage en soupirant. Nous rejoignons la route, Edward fait signe au taxi qui passe de s'arrêter.

Tout est allée trop vite, et malgré tout la seule chose que je regrette c'est de devoir le quitter … si vite.

Il tremble et mes yeux commencent a s'embués.

- Je ne regrette rien, Edward. Tu as été formidable et crois-moi comme je voudrais rester ici un jour de plus ...

- Je te crois...

Sa voix est rauque. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser timidement mais la passion l'emporte a nouveau et nous lui donnons un ton plus fougueux. Je rompt le contact a regret et dénoue mon paréo.

- Garde-le. Si tu retournes à cette plage, tu pourras l'emporter. Lui dis je.

Il prend le tissu et le porte à son visage. Je dépose une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et je monte presque a reculons dans le taxi, j'ouvre ma fenêtre. Il attrape ma main.

- Attends...

Il retire son collier et le passe autour de mon cou. Je le caresse du bout du doigt.

- Pense à moi, de temps en temps... me murmure t'il.

Il presse une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Merci, Edward...

- Bon retour, Bella. Sois heureuse.

Et le taxi s'éloigne.

Je laisse libre cours à ma peine, les larmes roulent sur mes joues et j'étouffe mes légers sanglots. Le chauffeur de taxi me regarde, me souri mais ne dit rien …

De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à dire …

* * *

Prochain Chapitre Dimanche !!!

.

Encore pleins de mercis a tout le monde :)

Tiffany et Gaelle!

*N/A Chanson de "The body Rocker" "I Like The Way You Move"


	2. WELCOME HOME BELLA

On remercie infiniment Alice, aurélie, CarlieCullen (De tiftouff à Carlie : t'as une patience monstre pour tes reviews toi quand même xD), défibrillateur, flap, Fleur50, fraise, How-tosave-a-life, Isabelle50200, Juju, maryline, Méli, Merluchonette, Noémie, Sophie C', tif, twilighteuse27, Valou974.

On sait que vous attendez cette suite avec impatience alors le mieux pour nous (et aussi pour vous remercier de vos votes) c'est de vous le publier et qu'on se taise pour vous le laisser lire …

**_http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website_**

Van Morisson If I Ever Needed Someone

Imogen Heap Goodnight and Go

Miguel Mendez You got me all wrong

Turin Brakes Long Distance

Disclaimer: Tous nos personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

POV BELLA

Je pose mes valises, enfin ! Seattle me voilà de retour. Après dix heures de vol dans les jambes, je n'ai qu'une envie, un bain. Le silence régnant dans mon pavillon, me fait du bien mais je me sens seule. Très seule. C'est étrange comme ce besoin de solitude que j'ai depuis des années est tout à coup à mille lieux d'être ce dont j'ai envie aujourd'hui.

Je pose mes valises dans l'entrée, et je commence à feuilleter mon courrier amassé ces quinze derniers jours. Beaucoup de factures, beaucoup de manuscrits à découvrir et à corriger. Mon travail m'a manqué, c'est tout a fait ce dont je rêvé. Etre lectrice et correctrice chez « Little Brown », une maison d'édition très réputée aux Etats Unis et au Canada, a ses avantages. Je travaille principalement a domicile. Je lis des manuscrits et juge de leur qualité d'écris, d'histoire, de suspens. C'est toujours un peu difficile de juger une histoire, heureusement j'ai des goûts assez hétéroclites, j'aime lire toutes sortes de livres. Il y a de nombreux talents parmis les envois que je reçois. Je suis également correctrice, une fois que les écrits sont validés, je relis la syntaxe, corrige les fautes et les erreurs d'écritures, tout en devant respecter au maximum les tournures de phrases d'origines.

Cela me prend énormément de temps, mais je suis fan de ce que je fais. J'écris moi-même mon propre manuscrit, j'y suis depuis des mois et n'avance que rarement. Toutes mes notes sont disposées dans mon carnet, les idées fusent et je retranscris une scène autour d'un passage que j'ai imaginé. Je suis totalement épanouie par ce que je fais.

C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose dans ma vie qui m'épanouisse autant.

Je jette négligemment mes clés sur le meuble d'entrée après avoir fermé ma porte à doubles tours. Les valises resteront dans l'entrée, pour le moment j'ai trop besoin d'eau chaude sur mon corps. Le répondeur de mon téléphone clignote. J'approche du bar américain où il est posé et appuis sur la touche play.

« Bella c'est papa, appel moi dés que tu rentres, tu m'as manqué. »

Mon père … éternel inquiet. J'ai 25 ans et à ses yeux je suis encore sa petite fille. J'avoue qu'il m'a manqué durant ses derniers jours. Je suis comme ça, une vraie fille à son papa. Angéla en rigole souvent d'ailleurs. Je le rappellerais plus tard.

Second message.

« Ma chérie c'est maman, si ce soir je ne reçois pas de photos de toi toute bronzée par mail je ne réponds plus de rien. Rappel ta vieille mère dés que tu rentres veux tu ? Bisous ma chérie. »

Ma mère … c'est ma mère. Obsédée par mon bronzage et je n'en suis même pas étonnée. Elle vit loin de moi depuis tant d'année que j'ai pris l'habitude de lui envoyer régulièrement des photos de moi, avec mes amis, avec mon père ou seule. J'étais venue vivre chez Charlie durant mon adolescence, j'avais eu besoin de changer d'air et d'avoir de la stabilité dans ma vie. Puis mon père me manquait terriblement. Ma mère et moi vivions à Phoenix à cette époque. Je n'en pouvais plus des changements de lycées perpétuels. Avec le métier de Phil, son mari, base-baller professionnel, nous ne passions jamais plus d'une année dans la même ville. Aujourd'hui ils vivent à JacksonVille, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je la rappellerais plus tard aussi.

*(Van Morisson If I Ever Needed Someone)*

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fais couler de l'eau chaude, j'ajoute du gel moussant à la fraise, allume quelques bougies. Je retourne dans mon salon et allume ma chaîne hi fi pour un fond sonore, j'appuie sur la touche de lancement cd, très bien l'album de Van Morrison que je n'ai pas écouté depuis mon départ va me détendre un maximum.

Je file en cuisine et ouvre une bonne bouteille de vin blanc, je me sers un verre et l'emporte dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille prenant soin d'admirer mon bronzage qui ne restera sûrement pas très longtemps sur ma peau. Hum le soleil des Bahamas va terriblement me manquer … entre autre. Je m'allonge délicatement dans l'eau chaude, dieu que cela me fait du bien. Mon corps ce détend automatiquement. Je chantonne et sirote mon verre de vin.

Je n'autorise presque pas à mon esprit de vagabonder vers un endroit en particulier. Mais il est plus fort que ma raison et je repense aux dernières quarante huit heures qui ont rythmés ma vie. Je repense a lui. Nos adieux ont été déchirants pour mon cœur. Et voilà, les larmes que je n'avais pas autorisé a couler depuis mon départ de Saint John's ne m'écoutent pas elles non plus, je me retrouve a pleurer dans mon bain en pensant a Edward.

Si c'est d'abord son physique qui m'a attiré en premier lieu, j'ai découvert par la suite un homme merveilleux. Doux, marrant, attentionné, sentimental. Je ne sais pas si c'est le faite de savoir que nous n'allions plus nous revoir, mais ce fut d'une certaine facilité de se confier l'un a l'autre, se raconter nos vies, nos envies, notre passé. J'avais eu l'impression de le connaître depuis tellement longtemps.

Et ses gestes … *soupir* … il avait su exactement quoi faire avec ses mains, sa langue et son corps pour assouvir mes envies. J'avais ressentie de telles sensations avec ses caresses. C'était comme si nos deux corps avaient étés fait pour s'assembler. Jamais de telles réactions n'étaient sorties de mon être pendant un acte sexuel, jamais de tels gémissements n'avaient osés franchir mes lèvres.

Le jeu du chat et la souris que nous avions commencés gentiment au départ, c'était révélé brûlant par la suite. Surchauffant ostensiblement notre attirance commune.

Il me manquait. Le mot était faible par rapport au trou béant dans ma poitrine. Comment cet homme rencontré et connu pendant seulement quelques heures, pouvait il appartenir a ce point la à mon cœur ? Etait t'il vraiment possible de tomber amoureuse en une nuit ? Certainement ….

&.&.&.&

*(Imogen Heap Goodnight and Go)*

_Angéla rappel moi de ne plus jamais t'accorder une de mes soirées sans savoir ce que tu as prévu a l'avance pour moi !

_Aller ne m'en veut pas Bell's, il est sympa ce gars !

Je penchais ma tête sur le coté et apercevais le dit « garçon » adossé au bar, il discutait avec Ben qui lui me faisait face et qui me lança un clin d'œil par la même occasion. A part les fesses et le dos de mon « rencard » je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de bien étudier le spécimen.

_J'en sais rien s'il est sympa ! En tous cas il a de belles fesses !

_Ha !! Tu vois ? S'il te plait Bella fais un effort… pour moi ?

Angéla et sa moue suppliante. Tout un programme …

_Je ne sais pas Angie, je n'en n'ai pas envie, pas en ce moment, tu peux comprendre pas vrai ?

_Ecoutes tu es un cas désespéré ! On est rentré a Seattle il y a deux semaines et tu te morfonds chaque jours sur SurfBoy ! Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça … c'est toi qui dois comprendre Bella ?

_Je dois comprendre quoi Angéla ? Lui dis je sur un ton bien plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Que ça fait deux semaines que tu es rentrée … et qu'il ne t'a jamais appelé … dit elle en baissant la tête.

_Ouch !_

_Angie … je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais saches qu'Edward et moi n'avons jamais échangé ne serais ce, les moindres coordonnées. Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone, je n'ai rien …

_C'est vrai ?

_Oui c'est vrai … Pourquoi faire ? Il vis a plus de 20.000 kilomètres !

_Alors pourquoi n'arrives tu pas a revenir sur terre, a revenir dans ton monde avant qu'il n'y apparaisse ?

_Parce que je ne peux pas ! Soufflais je … Ne me demande aucune explications, mais je n'y arrive pas.

_Je suis navrée Bell's, mais ça passera sûrement avec le temps.

_Merci Angie. Lui répondis je avec un faible sourire.

Je penchais de nouveau ma tête sur le coté pour voir un énième clin d'œil de Ben a mon intention.

_Angéla pourras tu dire a ton mec que s'il m'envoie encore un clin d'œil du genre « ce mec c'est trop de la balle Bella tu vas t'éclater » je lui fais manger ses cacahuétes par le nez ?

_Il a fait ça ? Me dit elle en se retournant, permettant à Ben de moins faire le malin. Je vais l'étrangler ! Elle commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna rapidement vers moi. Bell's si tu veux rentrer je t'en voudrais pas tu sais ?

A d'autre ! Vu la moue suppliante qu'elle continuait d'afficher sur son visage il est certain qu'elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

_Non c'est bon, présente moi le, mais je ne te garantis rien.

_Oh merci Bella tu verras il est très sympa !

_Hum de rien pensais-je_. Tu me le revaudras Angie, crois moi. Me voilà tirer vers l'enfer …

&.&.&.&

Ce gars est d'un ennui mortel ! Il me parle et a vrai je n'écoute rien, mais alors rien du tout de ce qu'il me raconte. Mes pensées vagabondes sur « les meilleures façons de faire souffrir sa meilleure amie par une torture douce et lente ». Elle m'envoie quelques regards navrés par ci par là. Et moi, je fais semblant d'écouter ce macho pur souche qui me fait face, j'hoche frénétiquement la tête toutes les vingt secondes, acquiescant a ce qu'il me raconte, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il en ressort.

Je sais ! Je vais lui laver son linge et mélanger les couleurs et le blanc ensemble ça ferait un effet de style dans sa garde robe … puis le mélange des tons irait sûrement bien a Ben … reste a savoir comment m'arranger pour lui laver son lingue, on n'est plus colocataire depuis longtemps maintenant.

_Hé poulette tu m'écoutes, me déballe le type en face de moi. Je sursaute à l'appellation « poulette » et je pense sincèrement qu'il est temps pour moi de sortir d'ici avant de lui en coller une.

_Hum excuse moi comment tu t'appels déjà ?

_Tyler, je m'appel Tyler !

Je commence à me lever et enfiler mon gilet tout en parlant.

_Ouai euh … Tyler en faite, non, je ne t'écoute pas, j'ai pas écouté un strict mot de toute la soirée. Sur ce, excusez moi mais j'ai du boulot !

Le dit « Tyler » en reste bouche béante, j'embrasse vite fait Angéla qui me répond par un sourire navré, me murmurant que Ben va payer cher pour lui avoir parlé de ce mec. J'ignore Ben carrément et prends la direction de la sortie. Je hèle le premier taxi que j'aperçois et indique la direction de l'appartement.

Aussitôt rentrée chez moi, je me dirige vers ma table basse ou sont étalés divers manuscrits à lire. Me noyer dans la travail, peut être est ce cela la solution a l'oublie.

&*&*&*&

*(Miguel Mendez You got me all wrong)*

Je regarde ma guitare posée simplement sur son socle dans le salon. Cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas gratté un peu les cordes. J'ai comme cette sensation bizarre de me dire que si je la touche ça va sûrement enlever la magie des derniers accords que j'ai eu joué sur la plage ce soir là.

Je suis en train de dépérir… lentement mais sûrement. _Bella tu es pathétique !_

Toutes mes pensées me ramènent vers lui. Cela s'arrêtera t'il un jour ?

J'ai l'impression de revivre mon adolescence, mes premiers béguins, mes premières peines de cœur. Non qu'il n'y en ait eu beaucoup, j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour les garçons avec qui je suis sortie, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, je n'ai jamais ressentis cette sensation papillonneuse à l'intérieur de mon estomac en pensant à l'un d'eux, pas comme quand je pense a lui.

Oui c'est ça, je revis un grand retour à l'adolescence. Franchement, de plus, je suis certaine qu'il m'a déjà longuement oublié. Je ne suis qu'une fille de passage pour lui. Il m'a pourtant dit que ce n'était pas son habitude de coucher avec les filles qu'il rencontre a peine. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandée comment j'avais pu le croire si facilement.

Peut être parce que j'ai vu qu'il était vraiment sérieux à travers son regard émeraude. Son regard envoûtant. Son regard perçant …

_Bella tu recommences à divaguer ma fille !_

C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser a lui.

Hop je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'attrape la guitare.

_Oui c'est bien Bella tu as la guitare en main mais faut jouer maintenant !_

Non je ne peux pas, impossible. La guitare trônera sur son socle tant que je ne me sentirais pas capable de jouer a nouveau. Je suis complètement débile mais j'en suis consciente. Aller Bella tu te reprends, il faut que tu bosses un peu sur ces manuscrits.

Me revoilà en position assise par terre, dos contre le canapé. L'ordinateur portable allumé attendant mes notes, le manuscrit ouvert. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre.

Est-ce pathétique de se retrouver un samedi soir enfermé chez soit avec une tonne de boulot a accomplir ?

Non … je ne pense pas … Si … un peu.

J'ai refusé pour la énième fois de rejoindre Angéla et Ben, j'en ai assez de tenir la chandelle et depuis le coup foireux de Ben et son rencard arrangé, j'évite les soirées en leurs compagnies. Heureusement que je vois un peu Angéla en journée, ça m'oblige a sortir un peu et a ne pas planter racines dans mon appartement … vide … seule.

Et si je m'achetais un chien ? Je ne serais plus seule, je procurerais des caresses, j'aurais des câlins d'un petit être aimant, j'aurais quelqu'un a qui parler, j'aurais une raison d'avoir envie de rester chez moi …

_C'est officiel je suis pathétique et atteinte …_

&*&*&*&

Voila des heures que je suis plongée dans une histoire passionnante. Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai ma dose d'histoire d'amour. A croire qu'ils ce sont tous passés le mot et que tout les auteurs ont envoyés des histoires a l'eau de rose pour me torturer. Ouai ça doit être ça. Bon je vais faire une pause et téléphoner à Angéla. La première sonnerie retentit et elle décroche aussitôt.

_Salut ma vieille !

_Hey Angy ! Ca va ?

_Ca va bien Madame l'ermite.

_Je te dérange ? Y'a beaucoup de bruit derrière toi !

_Non, tu sais que le mardi je suis au restaurant avec les filles de mon boulot.

_Oh merde pardon ! J'avais carrément oublié votre rendez vous hebdomadaire. Je vais te laisser je te rappellerais demain ok ?

_Non Bell's, je ne suis pas pressée on attend encore du monde. Est-ce que ça va ? T'as une voix toute faible …

_Oui … ça va ! T'inquiète pas on se rappel demain ok ?

_Tu veux me rejoindre ce soir ? Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

_Humm Non. Merci Angy, je t'assures ça va. On se rappel demain. Bye ma belle passe une bonne soirée.

_Merci Bell's a demain.

Je suis p-a-t-h-é-t-i-q-u-e … complètement pathétique !

&*&*&*&

*(Turin Brakes Long Distance)*

Les vagues viennent lentement mourir sur mon corps. L'eau est chaude malgré que le soleil se lève a peine. La petite crique ou nous sommes est déserte et je regarde l'homme de ma vie surfer sa dernière vague avant de venir me consacrer un moment de tendresse. Il plonge aux tréfonds de l'eau et en ressort à quelques mètres de moi.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

Son teint halé, ses cheveux mouillés. Il secoue sa tête pour faire partir les goûtes qui lui tombent dans les yeux, cette image est des plus sexy. Il avance vers moi, avec la démarche d'un prédateur prêt a bondir sur sa proie, ses yeux son malicieux et noir de désir. Je n'arrive pas a décrocher mon regard de sa beauté. Il m'allonge alors au sol sans un mot, tout est dans le regard.

Sa bouche au goût salé se pose sur la mienne et sa langue effectue le tracé de mes lèvres. Notre baiser est passionné comme tout ceux que nous échangeons depuis des mois. Il effectue une descente de tendres baisers le long de mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Ses mains expertes glissent le long de mes cuisses en remontant sur mes cotes, j'en frissonne de plaisir. Je sens son sexe tendu contre mon intimité et je sais que je suis déjà prête pour lui.

Son regard plonge a nouveau dans le mien, ses mains encerclent mon visage. Son regard est tellement profond que j'ai l'impression qu'il y fait passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouve à mon sujet, toute la tendresse qui découle de notre relation. Sa bouche rencontre a nouveau la mienne et nos langues dansent une danse incroyablement sensuelle.

J'entends la musique de « The body rocker » retentir, nous sommes pourtant éloignés de la plage et personne n'est à proximité de notre endroit. Pourtant la musique retentit toujours un peu plus forte, il y a comme des vibrations qui l'accompagne. Edward se relève et s'éloigne, son visage me souris mais commence à s'effacer de plus en plus. Je le regarde s'en aller mais je ne fais rien, je ne bouge pas, incapable d'agir et de prendre une décision pour le retenir. Puis la vague l'engloutit, il est partit.

J'ouvre les yeux soudainement, mon cœur battant la chamade comme jamais. En fait c'est mon portable qui sonne et qui vibre. Je prends quelques secondes à remettre mes idées en place.

_Ce rêve, ce n'était que ce putain de rêve !_

_Allo ! Dis je d'une voix roque sans regarder qui est la personne qui m'appel.

_Oula Bella aux bois dormant est de mauvaise humeur ?

_Salut Angéla … non tu m'as juste réveillé.

_Oup's Sorry !

_Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_Une soirée entre file ce soir ça te tente ? Juste toi et moi et quelques Mojito bien citronnés.

_Toi tu sais comment me parler tu sais ?

_Ca va bell's ?

_Ouai … rêve bizarre c'est rien.

_Ah … et ça parler de quoi ?

_ …

_Bell's ??

_ …

_Oh nonn encore ?!

_Ecoute c'est rien ok.

_Attends ça fait des jours que tu fais le même rêve, faut t'exorciser c'est pas possible ! Un mois Bella, ça fait un mois !

_Bon écoute on peut pas en parler plus tard ?

_Okkkk ! 20h au Bandoleone.

_Tu veux m'achever c'est ça ?

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Nan pour rien, 20 heures là bas c'est promis.

La journée ce passe complètement dans le brouillard pour moi, je m'occupe de l'appartement que j'ai un peu délaissé ces derniers temps niveau entretient. Je m'occupe de moi un petit peu. Cette sortie avec Angéla me motive. Hopeula, la totale aujourd'hui, masque faciale, cheveux, gommage corporel, épilation. J'enfile une jupe et des talons aiguille, je risque beaucoup malgré mon équilibre précaire. Même si c'est seulement pour moi ça me fera sûrement du bien de me sentir femme.

*(Jettie Aimie Rain)*

Un sentiment étrange ne me quitte pas de la journée. Impossible de me l'expliquer. Vers 20h j'appel un taxi et me rends au Bandoleone. Oui Angéla veut ma mort sur la conscience j'en suis sure a présent. C'est un restaurant typiquement Caribéen ! Décoration Amérique du Sud, couleurs des Caraïbes. Des murs bleu et vert émeraude qui me rappel _ses_ yeux.

Je rejoins Angéla qui est déjà là. Elle me raconte sa semaine, sa journée. On parle un peu des romans que j'ai découvert et corrigé cette semaine. Elle me raconte comment elle a fait payer à Ben son rencard arrangé et raté de la dernière fois. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des lustres. Et je sens qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

_Me suis-je renfermée sur moi-même a ce point ?_

L'alcool me fait un peu de bien, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en abuser. Les lendemains de fête sont toujours trop rudes à mon goût. Mais je me sens bien, je me sens légère, comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps.

_Alors racontes moi ce rêve. Me dit elle.

_Toujours pareil, lui, moi, la plage, le reste et puis plouf il se fait engloutir par une vague et je reste sur le bord de plage incapable de prendre une décision. Je le laisse partir sans le retenir tout simplement.

_C'est franchement bizarre, ça fait quoi ? Cinq jours que tu fais ce rêve bizarre ?

_Une semaine en faite.

_Wow !

_Je sais.

Je sens qu'Angéla est dans ses pensées, je n'aime pas qu'elle s'inquiète comme ça pour moi. On a toujours été là l'une pour l'autre depuis le lycée. Elle a toujours étais la plus soucieuse du bien être de l'autre. Je triture nerveusement le collier qu'il m'a offert, son collier. Je l'ai arrangé pour qu'il trône autour de mon poignet et en faire un bracelet.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Angy ça va aller.

_Je ne comprends pas … je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil durant toutes ces années. Pourquoi ? … non laisses tomber.

_Non vas y, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise amie.

_Ne dis pas ça Bella je te l'interdis. Je me demande juste pourquoi … pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pris l'avion pour le rejoindre s'il te manque a ce point ?

_Touchée … Coulée …_

C'est vrai pourquoi ?

Sûrement parce que j'ai peur d'arriver là bas et de constater qu'il m'a oublié dés le moment ou j'ai fermé la porte du taxi ce matin là.

Certainement parce que j'ai peur d'arriver et de le voir au bras d'une nouvelle conquête.

Assurément parce que j'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour une dingue d'avoir traversé les Etats Unis, pour lui, après l'histoire d'une nuit.

Rien que de penser cela je me considère moi-même comme une dingue !

_Aller viens on va danser.

Angéla m'entraîne par le bras, et nous finissons la soirée à danser sur les rythmes americos-latinos.

Je quitte le restaurant sous une pluie battante. Rien d'étonnant, on est a Seattle après tout. Et malgré ce dernier jour de Septembre il fait encore doux. Je hèle le premier taxi que j'aperçois. Ma soirée m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je me sens apaisée et j'ai toujours cette impression bizarre que quelque chose va ce passer. Le taxi me dépose juste devant le portail du pavillon. Je lui laisse un généreux pourboire et sors sous une pluie toujours drue.

Et merde ! Je cherche mes clés à l'intérieur de mon sac, je suis totalement trempée. J'ai dû oublier quelque chose à l'intérieur du taxi car je le vois revenir et s'arrêter un peu plus loin qu'à ma hauteur, de l'autre coté du parking du pavillon. Sauf que la portière arrière s'ouvre. J'ai dû rêver ce n'est pas mon taxi.

Et ces clés ! Ca commence sérieusement à m'énerver là. Je suis tentée d'étaler la totalité de mon sac sur le trottoir pour les retrouver à l'intérieur de ce fourre tout. J'ai la tête presque à l'intérieur du sac. Ouf elles sont là ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve un sac adéquate qui m'évite de chercher autant les choses.

Je relève la tête car je sens que la personne qui est descendu du taxi s'approche de moi. Avec cette pluie je n'y vois quasiment rien. On dirait un homme à sa silhouette. Il porte un bagage sur l'épaule. Et s'approche encore plus près de l'entrée.

Il n'est plus qu'a quelque mètre de moi, et je sens un intense courant me traverser. Un éclair retentit au loin ce qui me permet d'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu. Un énorme frisson me parcours le corps tout entier. J'en lâche presque mon sac et mes clés d'appartement.

Je n'y crois pas … je n'y crois pas une seconde …

* * *

Tiens tiens tiens … mais qui ça peut bien être ??

Etant donné qu'il y a 6 milliards d'habitants (on va pas chipoter sur un chiffre hein ?) sur cette terre ça laisse de grandes probabilités ...

D'ailleurs sur 6 Milliards combien on déjà vu et revue New Moon mainte et mainte fois ???

Et sur ces 6 Milliards qui a viré vers la « Team Jacob » suite au visionnage de ce sublimissime Chapitre 2 ??

Allez avouez … y'en a … on en est sure ! Dites nous on dira rien a Edward c'est promis :)

.

Prochain chapitre Dimanche un POV entièrement Edward …

En attendant encore milles mercis a vous toutes pour votre soutient.

On vous souhaite une belle semaine !

Bisous

Tiffany et Gaëlle


	3. Chapter 3 WELCOME BACK IN USA EDWARD

**Voilà le verdict concernant le mystérieux inconnu débarquant en pleine nuit de pluie sur Seattle pour rencontrer une jolie demoiselle... Humm... A votre lecture ;)**

**Un grand merci à **appaloosa**, **audrey**, **fan-de-jacob-black**,** mafiction2twilight3...

**Enjoy ! Voilà la suite ! Merci de votre soutien =) **

**J'espère qu'on a oublié personne pour les réponses de reviews !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

J'aimais regarder les étoiles. J'avais toujours aimé admirer le ciel et la mer, éléments incontrôlables, s'étendre l'un et l'autre. Je ne trouvais pas de spectacle plus intense que de contempler l'étendue de l'océan, calme en pleine nuit. Sans vague.

En venant ici, c'est ce que j'avais souhaité : ne pas avoir de vagues dans ma vie. Une vie peinarde, les doigts de pieds en éventail, savourant chaque instant, chaque détail, chaque rayon de soleil allongé dans un hamac suspendu à deux palmiers. Heureux, tout simplement.

Ce soir, cette nuit, j'avais tout cela et pourtant quelque chose me manquait. Ou quelqu'un. Allongé à la contemplation de la vie nocturne dans mon hamac, j'autorisais mon esprit à vagabonder au gré des souvenirs que je possédais d'elle...

_Bella... Sa chaleur, son corps, son visage. Sa voix si douce, son enthousiasme si apaisant, son contact... _

Je ressentais tout d'elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit déjà partie depuis deux jours. Je voyais encore son sourire, sa démarche nonchalante et sereine, ses yeux marron magnifiques... J'entendais encore sa voix chanter, ses mains jouer de la guitare... Et ses gémissements quand elle créait une toute autre musique dans mes bras.

_Se pouvait-il qu'une telle créature soit venue à ma rencontre et m'ait offert une nuit si parfaite, faite de tant de plaisir à l'état pur ? _

Emmett m'avait donné deux jours de congés suite à son départ. L'après-midi, j'avais essayé de travailler, en vain. J'étais aux abonnés absents et en plus de cela, ronchon par rapport aux clients qui s'agaçaient. Emmett était venu me voir.

_" Bon écoute mon Roméo, je sais que Juliette t'a quitté mais je te prierai de ne pas plomber notre affaire ! "_

_" Ohé j'en ai raz-le-bol hein ! "_

_" Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, t'as pas beaucoup dormi " m'avait-il dit dans un sourire narquois. _

_" Ferme la dix secondes tu veux ? "_

_J'étais ensuite parti vers la plage, où j'avais fait quelques pas les pieds dans l'eau. Il m'avait rejoint._

_" Hé, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça... "_

_J'avais un peu culpabilisé : Emmett est mon meilleur ami et je lui parlais comme une merde._

_" C'est à cause de Bella ? "_

_J'avais acquiessé, ma gorge se nouant à son prénom._

_" Alors quoi Ed' ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez couché ensemble, et après ? "_

_" C'était pas qu'un plan cul, Em' ! Putain ! Cette nana elle est extra... Elle est si douce et si gentille... Si belle, si souriante... Bordel, j'aurai pu rester éternellement à l'écouter parler d'elle. Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait l'amour et qu'après, on a parlé pendant deux heures... "_

_Emmett s'était arrêté de marcher._

_" Pardon ? Le grand et mythique Edward Cullen qui, hier soir, a battu tous les records en emballant une fille et en couchant plus vite que son ombre avec elle, a parlé avec cette même demoiselle après l'amour ? T'es sûr que c'était du chamalow qu'elle a mis dans ta bouche et pas du L.S.D ? "_

_- Putain, t'es pas drôle ! J'te parle sérieusement là !_

_Il s'était tu. _

_" Excuse mec ! Bon alors... Il s'est passé ça : vous avez couché, vous avez parlé... Et après ? "_

_" On a refait l'amour... Jusqu'à l'aube ! C'était intense putain ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Je voulais qu'elle rate son avion, je voulais la garder contre moi pour tout le temps ! Je voulais rester terré dans cette grotte, sur cette plage, jusqu'à la fin ! "_

_" Et beeen... "_

_Emmett n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à me dire._

_" Ouais je sais... Pathétique, hein ? "_

_" Non, pas forcément... Tu sais, c'est un peu ça que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai couché avec Rosalie pour la première fois. "_

_" Ah ouais ? "_

_Il haussait les épaules, mettant les mains dans ses poches de bermuda._

_" Ouais, un truc comme ça... Je veux dire voilà t'es heureux, tu te sens bien, t'as pas envie de reprendre une vie normale, tu veux juste que tout s'arrête... "_

_" Elle te fait vraiment ressentir tout ça, Rosalie ? "_

_" Je te le jure, Ed' ! Rose, c'est la femme de ma vie ! "_

_" Tu l'as su de suite ? "_

_" Ouais, le lendemain matin. Quand elle s'est levée pour aller au travail, j'ai cru devoir la kidnapper tellement je voulais la garder... C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait ! "_

_Il s'était mis à rire et j'avais fait de même._

_" Cela dit mon Edward, écoute bien les conseils de Tonton Emmett : c'est possible de tomber en rade sur une nana comme toi avec Bella mais fais gaffe quand même. Tu sais, cette fille elle était en vacances ici. Vous êtes partis sans échanger vos numéros ou... "_

_" Attends, dis pas des merdes pareilles ! J'ai été con de pas lui donner mon numéro ! J'aurai peut-être dû le faire... "_

_" Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est peut-être bien que votre aventure reste comme ça. Que ça reste un bon souvenir pour toi... " _

_J'avais longtemps médité sur ses dernières paroles. Non ! Ca, ce n'était pas possible !_

Et c'est comme ça que je trainais ma peine depuis son départ... Une infime partie de moi était parti avec elle...

**..::..**

- Ca fait 15 jours qu'il est dans cet état !

Jasper vint s'asseoir sur mon matelas à côté de moi, l'air anxieux.

- Oh ben alors mon Eddou ! T'as des soucis ?

- Mais ça va bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as été dire encore, Emmett ?

Emmett avait les bras croisés sur son torse impressionnant, appuyé contre le mur du petit cabanon dans lequel je vivais.

- J'ai simplement dit à Jazz que ça faisait 15 jours que ton tuyau d'arrosage avait le filtre bouché !

J'avais soufflé, levant les yeux au ciel. Jasper, à côté, manquait de s'étouffer.

- T'as pas baisé depuis 15 jours ?! Mais bon sang, qu'est devenu le fougueux padawane Edward Anthony qui tombait une nana tous les soirs entre 20 et 22 ans ?

- Je vous préviens, si vous me payez une pute, ça va pas le faire !

Jasper fit semblant d'être outré.

- Ooohhh ! Mais tu nous prends pour qui ? Non, moi je pensais à une virée en boite. Tu y vas, tu te sers, tu consommes et tu repars tout heureux le tuyau d'arrosage débouché !

- Ca te soulagera mon grand !

_Cette idée de me servir d'une femme pour me soulager ne me plaisait pas trop... J'avais vécu ce stade entre la fin de mon adolescence et mes 22 ans environ mais je m'étais franchement calmé depuis, même si je ne crachais pas sur une belle femme qui me faisait des avances... _

- Enfile ton plus beau jeans mon poulet et ton plus chouette marcel à fleur : ce soir, on va en boite !

Et c'est à cause de ces deux petits cornichons que je m'étais retrouvé sapé en costard avec chemise blanche. En sortant de mon cabanon, Jasper klaxonnait. Je montais derrière et je vis Alice m'inspecter dans le rétroviseur, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un épi de travers ?

- Tu as _toujours _un épi de travers !

Je ne relevais pas, regardant le paysage derrière la vitre.

_Que faisait Bella à cette heure-ci ? C'était idiot mais aller en boite de nuit avec l'objectif clair et net de me taper une gonzesse me donnait la sensation de la tromper... _

Arrivés devant la boite, je vis la Jeep d'Emmett et Rosalie pas loin de l'entrée. J'étais à peine sorti de la voiture qu'Alice se dirigeait vers moi et commençait à déboutonner ma chemise.

- Euh... Alice ?

- Heh ! Alice Brandon ! J'existe encore hein ! se scandalisait Jasper

- Imbécile, soufflait Alice. Il est beaucoup plus sexy comme ça !

Elle avait détaché trois boutons de ma chemise.

- T'es sûre que...

- C'est bien opération drague ce soir, non ?

Elle ne me laissait rien répondre et rejoignit Rosalie. J'avançais comme un con, ma chemise entrouverte. Lorsque nous fumes rentrés dans la boite de nuit, Emmett jouait des coudes et de sa stature imposante pour nous diriger vers une table. Jasper commandait du champagne. Je buvais ma coupe après avoir trinqués avec mes amis.

_J'avais beau me sentir morose depuis deux semaines, j'étais quand même heureux d'être avec eux. _

Un air de salsa retentissait des platines. Alice et Rosalie se levaient pour aller danser toutes les deux. Les mecs et moi avions besoin de finir une première coupe avant d'oser aller sur la piste. Je sentis Jasper me glisser quelque chose dans la main. Je baissais mon regard. _Une capote ! _

- Fourres ça dans ta poche avant de le fourrer ailleurs !

Emmett éclatait de rire. Rapidement, avec l'alcool, je me sentis moins opressé. Il y avait au bar un groupe de trois ou quatre filles, dont la plus grande, une rouquine aux cheveux flamboyants, ne cessaient de me lancer des clins d'oeil et des sourires aguicheurs. Elle était plutôt bien roulée en fait... Alors certes, elle était l'opposée de Bella... _Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je recherchais ? Oublier ma léthargie ? _

- T'as une touche, mec ! lâchait Emmett en se penchant vers moi.

- Je crois que voir tes petits poils émeut sincèrement la rouquine ! Tu prends ma caisse pour la ramener chez toi ! Emmett et Rose nous ramèneront ! Bonne chance sexy Boy !

Je n'étais pas déjà debout que la rousse s'approchait de moi, minaudante, les hanches se balançant presque exagérément, maquillée à souhaits...

_Femme trop "voyante" et pourtant invisible par rapport à Bella... _

Je la vis s'approcher de notre table.

- Salut toi, dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu saurais faire autre chose que boire du champagne ?

Et en plus, elle était directe, manquait de tact. _Sainte mère de Dieu ! Je déteste ce genre de nanas ! Elle schlinguait la salope à plein nez... _

- Il sait faire tout un tas de trucs ! s'empressait d'enchainer Jasper.

- Il a une langue non ? Tu ne sais pas parler ? Ou tu es un gros timide ? m'interrogeait-elle en tripotant mon col.

_Je. Déteste. Ce. Genre. De. Gonzesses. _Et rembarrer mon pote comme ça : hors de question. Elle voulait jouer ? Elle allait le regretter sévère ! Je ne serai pas doux, je ne serai pas tendre, je ne dirai rien. Je partirai comme un voleur. Elle serait la perdante !

- Tu sais ce qu'il pense le gros timide ? Il pense qu'on va aller danser tous les deux... C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?  
Une sale lueur s'affichait dans ses yeux et je me relevais tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper se tordaient de rire. Elle s'emparait de ma main avec force et me tirais sur la piste de danse.

Un morceau de techno envahissait l'espace. Elle se collait contre moi et bougeait son bassin. Nous nous mimes à danser pendant un long moment. A chaque pas, elle se pressait contre moi, posait ses mains sur mes hanches jusqu'à les mettre sur mes fesses...

_J'ai horreur des nanas trop directes ! Je préfère la subtilité... Je préfère Bella... _

Je fermais les yeux tout en dansant et me remettais à penser au jeu de séduction qui s'était installé entre Bella et moi le jour du cours de surf. Ses mains effleurants mon corps, sa chute "accidentelle" dans le sable, ses frôlements imperceptibles... Ses yeux rivés dans les miens, ses rougeurs délicieuses... Et son corps frôlant le mien, ses baisers si doux, ses mains taquines... Je sentis ma virilité se réveiller à ces souvenirs... C'était un problème récurent depuis deux semaines... A chaque fois que je repensais au corps de ma maîtresse d'une nuit, je réagissais instinctivement... Je me revoyais avec elle, nos corps dansants l'un contre l'autre, se réchauffant...

Je revins brutalement sur terre lorsque j'entendis une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Bella...

- Je vois que tu es réceptif, bel étalon...

Je rouvris les yeux sur ma partenaire. _Elle voulait du sexe... Elle allait en avoir ! Je serai soulagé et Emmett et Jazz me foutraient la paix ! _

- Viens, on se casse !

J'attrapais sa main sans lui demander son avis et nous quittions la salle rapidement. Lorsque nous atteignimes la caisse de Jazz, je la plaquais contre la portière. Immédiatement, je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche.

_Putain de merde ! Elle a entamé un grog à l'ail récemment ou quoi ? _

Et en plus, elle embrasse mal... ben voyons ! Aucune finesse, aucune retenue. Son baiser est brutal ! J'espérais trouver la perle mais j'ai péché une moule... Elle se presse contre moi, pinçant mes fesses par-dessus mon pantalon de costard...

_AIE ! Putain ! Elle a des ongles en plus ! _

- Moi c'est Victoria...

_Rien à foutre : j'veux juste baiser pour oublier ! _

- Et toi ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, descendant ma bouche dans son cou pour la mordiller. Elle relevait ma tête :

- Hé, patience Roméo... Mon appart est en face... Viens...

Elle m'aggripait la main et me fit courir jusqu'à chez elle. En entrant à son domicile, je réalisais ce que je me préparais à faire...

_Je revis Bella lorsqu'elle était descendue de ce taxi et qu'elle avançait sur la plage, sereine, pour venir prendre son cours de surf... _

Un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage. Victoria dût lui croire adressé car elle me plaquait contre le mur et ouvrait ma ceinture.

_Direct, cette demoiselle ! _Son sourire niais étalé sur son visage m'énervait franchement. Lorsqu'elle défit ma braguette, je remarquais que Petit Eddy essayait de se cacher... Je me rendis alors compte que je ne voulais pas ça... Mais pas du tout ! Je détestais être ce genre de type qui balançait les gonzesses, qui les baisait pour les baiser. Et cette Victoria n'était pas celle qui me fallait !

J'étais prêt à me résigner : à devenir moine s'il le fallait, afin que ma dernière nuit avec Bella soit unique. Je sursautais en sentant la main de mon plan cul se glisser dans mon calebar. _Tout ce que je voulais : c'était me casser ! _

- Oh ben alors... Il fait son timide ?

Sa voix faussement doucereuse m'énervait aussi. Y avait-il une seule chose qui m'attirait chez elle ? Elle enroulait sa poigne autour de mon membre sans réaction et entreprit de le caresser. Si je ressentais à un moment une petite réaction de sa part... _fallait pas m'en vouloir, je ne suis qu'un homme... _voir son sourire satisfait dévoilant ses dents m'écoeura alors.

C'était définitif ! J'entrais dans les ordres ce soir ! J'avais donné mon collier à Bella, le prochain que je passerai porterait une croix !

Je repoussais Victoria qui manquait de tomber.

- Hé ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Putain, c'est quoi ton problème à toi ?

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

- Putain ! Désolé mais je ne peux pas...

- Problème d'érection à ton âge ? C'est triste !

_Là, elle me faisait injure. C'était définitivement une mauvaise pioche ! _

- Problème d'intelligence à ton âge ? C'est triste !

Je claquais la porte de chez elle et rejoignis le parking, furieux. Les voitures de Jasper et d'Emmett étaient toujours là. Je repartais vers l'entrée de la boite mais je les croisais alors qu'ils sortaient.

- Ooooooh ! Regardez qui voilà !

- T'as été rapide mon salaud !

- C'était bien ? Elle était pas mal quand même !

Rosalie asséna une baffe monumentale sur le crâne d'Emmett.

- Mais quoi ?

La petite-amie de mon pote fit un signe de tête vers moi. _Bon sang, est-ce que " panne d'érection " était inscrit sur ma tête ? _

- T'as pas pu ? Jasper écarquillait les yeux.

Je fis " non " de la tête et partais à pieds. En fait, j'avais besoin d'être seul. De repenser à tout ça.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit où j'avais fait l'amour avec Bella ? Etais-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Etait-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un après une simple nuit avec elle ?

Alice me courrut après alors que je marchais le long de la route pour rentrer chez moi. Je voulais être seul.

- Alice, retourne avec les autres !

- Ils sont partis, tu ne vas pas laisser quand même la jolie jeune femme que je suis se balader toute seule la nuit, proie offerte aux agresseurs ?

J'avais envie de tout sauf d'une discussion avec Alice !

- Alice, s'il te plaît...

- Non, il ne me plait pas ! Allez, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'ai bien conscience que quelque chose a changé avec Bella. Ce soir-là, vous étiez seuls au monde pendant la soirée. On vous a vu vous embrasser après quand on se baignait et vous êtes partis. Vous avez vécu une nuit apparemment inoubliable...

A ces souvenirs, je me fendis de nouveau d'un sourire.

- C'était fantastique, Alice. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place dans ce monde quand j'étais dans ses bras, couvert de ses baisers...

- T'es amoureux ?

- Grande question... J'arrive pas à l'oublier...

Nous marchâmes en silence dans la nuit.

- Excuse-moi mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas gardé contact si ce fut si intense ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'étais tellement secoué de la voir partir que je songeais plus à grapiller chaque seconde, chaque baiser d'elle, plutôt qu'à penser à l'avenir.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

- Alala ! Heureusement que Tata Alice pense à tout hein...

Je stoppais net.

_Quoi ? Qu'était-elle entrain de me dire ? Qu'elle savait où et comment joindre Bella ?_ Je rejoignis Alice et posait mes mains sur ses épaules, la secouant légèrement.

- Alice, si tu as un numéro où je peux la joindre, je te somme de me le donner, tu m'entends ?

- Et tu sais pas si t'es amoureux, hein ? me lança-t-elle, un vaste sourire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Alice...

- Je n'ai pas de moyen pour contacter Bella vu que tu nous l'as monopolysé toute la soirée pour la caresser sous son paréo mais j'ai l'email de son amie Angela !

_Et elle me l'avait caché ?_

- Alice Mary Brandon ! Vous serez bien aimable d'envoyer un mail dès votre retour !

Elle eut un rire qui transperçait la nuit.

- Feras-tu quelque chose pour moi ?

- Putain ! Tout ce que tu veux !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Tu m'emmèneras faire du shopping sans râler et tu porteras tous mes paquets ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Je me mordais les doigts d'avoir accepté mais reprendre contact avec Bella vallait tous les sacrifices du monde ! Après une heure de marche à pieds, nous rejoignimes mon cabanon. Alice s'installait dans mon lit pour dormir mais moi, bien trop excité, je m'allongeais dans mon hamac face à la mer, reparti à la contemplation de la nuit.

_Bientôt, je ne serai plus seul ! _

**..::..**

Ce fut douloureusement que je dûs attendre une semaine de plus pour obtenir des nouvelles de Bella. Je téléphonais deux fois par jour à Alice pour savoir si elle avait eu une réponse.

- Angela doit travailler, elle n'a pas consulté mon mail ! soupirait-elle, agacée.

J'avais fini par psychoter, me dire qu'Angela avait répondu mais que Bella ne voulait pas me revoir... J'avais fini par peut-être penser qu'elle s'était sûrement trouvée un homme là-bas, belle comme elle était... Que quelqu'un profiterait d'habiter aux USA pour la mettre dans ses bras et la garder près de lui...

_Cette pensée me filait la nausée et pour la première fois, je regrettais d'avoir quitté Portland. _

J'étais entrain de négocier avec un fournisseur de matériel sportif le prix de nouvelles combinaisons quand Alice déboulait, un papier dans les mains. Le responsable, Mr Geoffredo, la regardait d'un air ahuri me tirer sur le bras.

- Euh... Mr Cullen ?

- Excusez-moi Mr Geoffredo...

Alice me tirait jusqu'au cabanon.

- Voilà l'adresse exacte de Bella !

Je lui arrachais le papier des mains, mon coeur battant à tout rompre...

_Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien... _

- Maintenant Edward, tu fonces ! Je t'emmène à l'aéroport et tu prends ton billet pour partir le plus tôt possible et aller la retrouver ! Et je ne veux pas te revoir trainer dans les parages avant que tu lui ais dis tout ce que tu ressentais ! Compris ?

_Ouais ! Ouais !_

- Oui ! Oh putain ! OUI !

Je serrais Alice dans mes bras, la faisant voler dans les airs.

- Allez viens Dom Juan ! On va à l'aéroport !

Je courrais vers le cabanon, attrapant ma veste de jogging. Mr Geoffredo m'attendait toujours.

- Excusez-moi... Urgence... Mr McCarthy arrive dans une demie-heure ! Voyez ça avec lui !

Je laissais ce pauvre négociant comme une merde devant le cabanon. La route et l'achat du billet me parurent interminablement longs. J'obtins finalement mon ticket pour constater avec joie que le prochain avion partait dans cinq heures. Ca me laissait le temps de partir, faire ma valise et revenir.

Arrivés chez moi, Alice m'aidait à faire mon sac pendant que je ramassais dans la salle de bains l'essentiel pour faire une trousse de toilettes. J'avais lavé grossièrement et punaisé le paréo qu'elle m'avait offert au-dessus de mon lit. Je le caressais du bout des doigts avant de partir. Dans la voiture, je lisais et relisais l'adresse de ma douce.

_" 149 S Washington Street, Seattle. "_

Juste avant l'embarquement, Alice me donnait ses dernières consignes.

- Surtout, tu lui dis tout hein ! Je m'occuperai d'expliquer à Emmett ! T'en fais pas ! Tu m'appelles ! Et n'oublie pas que tu me dois du shopping !

Je dûs embarquer alors j'embrassais Alice une dernière fois. _Je lui étais redevable pour l'éternité ! _

**..::..**

Dans l'avion, je fus pris d'une crise de panique. _Et si elle avait un mec ? Si je n'avais été qu'une passade ? Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais pris un billet pour la rejoindre sans crier gare ! Peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas me revoir ? Peut-être n'étais-je pour elle qu'un coup d'un soir ? _Je serrais les poings sur mon siège. Ma voisine me regardait bizarrement.

_NON ! Ce n'est pas Bella ! Bella était si douce et si désirable... Si gentille... Si fraiche et magnifique... Bella ne m'aurait pas menti ! Ses yeux ne m'auraient pas trahi. _

J'étais toujours entrain d'essayer d'occulter le doute qui m'assaillait lorsque l'avion amorçait la descente. En descendant, je ne faisais plus le fier. J'attendais mon sac de voyage, anxieux, le coeur palpitant à l'idée de la revoir. En sortant de l'aéroport, je regardais l'heure...

23H45 ?! Mais putain ! On ne débarquait pas chez les gens à 23h45 ! _Si Esmé était là, t'en prendrais pour ton grade !_

_" Oui, mais elle n'est pas là, alors profites-en ! "_

_" Tu vas vraiment sonner chez une fille que tu n'as vu qu'une seule fois, tout ça pour soulager ta conscience, à 23h45 ? "_

_" Euh... "_

_" Tu peux juste aller faire un tour pour repérer l'adresse et revenir... "_

_" Ouais, je vais faire ça ! "_

_" Et comme ça, Esmé ne te grondera pas ! "_

C'était ça ! J'irai faire un tour pour repérer et je reviendrai demain dans la journée. Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Moi habitué au soleil des Caraïbes, je n'avais aucun parapluie ni aucune capuche dans mes affaires !

_Putain ! Ca sent le grillé ton affaire, mon pote ! _

Un conducteur de taxi vint à ma rencontre.

- Je peux vous emmener quelque part, Monsieur ?

- Euh oui... 149 S Washington Street s'il vous plait... Je veux seulement voir si je ne me trompe pas, une amie habite là-bas mais comme il se fait tard, vous m'emmènerez à l'hôtel le plus proche ensuite !

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

- Montez ! Ne restez pas sous la pluie !

J'obtempérais tandis qu'il montait mon bagage dans le coffre. Il démarrait. Alors que nous longions le Klondike Gold Rush National Historic Parc, le chauffeur avec lequel j'entretenais une conversation depuis le début, me dit :

- C'est la grande rue derrière ! Il y a un hotel trois kilomètres plus loin, ça vous ira ?

- Très bien !

Mon coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Mes mains étaient moites et ma gorge sèche.

- Voilà, le 149...

La pluie tombait toujours drue et il y avait même des éclairs...

_J'ai horreur de l'orage ! Mauvais présage mon pote ! _

Alors que je sortais par la portière de gauche, je vis une silhouette féminine qui cherchait quelque chose dans un sac...

_Putain ! Cette silhouette... Bella ?_

Mon coeur s'accélérait encore et encore. Et c'était officiel : mes jambes tremblaient. Lorsqu'un éclair déchirait le ciel, j'eus toutes mes confirmations. C'était bien Bella ! Je courrais discrètement vers le chauffeur.

- Ecoutez, vous pouvez partir ! Mon amie est là !

- Comme vous voudrez !

Je lui tendis un billet et n'attendait pas qu'il me rende la monnaie. Je me dirigeais vers le coffre pour extirper mon sac. Je regardais toujours vers Bella, qui cherchait dans son sac. Elle avait peut-être perdu ses clés...

Lorsque le taxi démarrait pour repartir, je la vis lever son regard vers moi.

Un nouvel éclair au-dessus de nous et j'aperçus ce visage sur lequel j'avais tant fantasmé ces derniers temps... Elle m'avait vu.

Croiser ses yeux dans un instant aussi bref fut-il gonflait mon coeur d'amour et me paralysait sur place, au beau milieu du parking.

_Oui ! Je suis amoureux... Un intense frisson me parcourt l'echine, m'enhivrant d'un besoin violent de la sentir contre moi... A cet instant précis, je sus que je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs... _

* * *

_**Et voilà le travail !! **_

_**Il faut le reconnaitre, quelle énorme surprise que ce soit Edward le mystérieux inconnu LOL**_

_**On vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour les grandes retrouvailles...**_

_**Préparez les glaçons... **_

_**Bonne semaine à vous toutes !**_

_**On vous embrasse.**_

_**Gaëlle et Tiffany.**_


	4. PASSION & LOVE OU EDWARD & BELLA

Coucou tout le monde voici THE new chapitre ... et les retrouvailles que vous attendiez toutes.

Un grand Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts en alertes qui font vraiment plaisir.

.

Merci à : Coco, Meli, Mimi30.

.

PLAYLISTE (Very Importante)

http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website

.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

POV EDWARD

_(James Morisson Please don't stop the rain)_

Je n'en revenais pas... Elle était là, aussi belle que dans mon souvenir, peut-être plus encore... Les multiples éclairs dans le ciel illuminaient son visage de porcelaine totalement ahuri...

Mon Dieu ! Jurez-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve...

Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait aucun mouvement, je me décidais à franchir les derniers mètres nous séparant, empli d'une envie encore inégalée mais également de la crainte infime d'être rejeté. Et si elle avait quelqu'un ? Si elle ne voulait pas me revoir ?

Un nouvel éclair dans le ciel et je me nourrissais de ses traits. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, mes yeux ancrés aux siens. Il me semblait alors que tout mon corps reprenait vie, comme si chaque partie de moi retrouvait l'oxygène nécessaire pour oser exister. La pluie s'abattait sur nous mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu un instant différent. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je levais ma main vers sa joue qui m'appelait et y passait le revers de mes doigts.

Encore plus belle et plus douce... Que je faisais pâle figure à côté d'elle... Elle ne me repoussait pas. Ce fut ma plus belle victoire !

- Edward...

Sa voix s'élevait tel un murmure.

- Bella...

Je répondis sur le même ton, trop désireux de conserver cette intimité... Comme si parler à voix haute allait briser cet instant magique... Mon pouce vint échouer sur ses lèvres si douces pour les caresser. Elle fermait les yeux un bref instant et je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon doigt.

Ce fut cet instant qui changea tout pour moi. En une demie seconde, je nous retrouvais sur cette plage déserte, nos corps entrelacés, nos soupirs mêlés, nos langues se caressant... C'était elle que je voulais ! Elle plus que tout ! Je passais ma main sur sa nuque tout en la rapprochant de moi. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Ma bouche fondit sur la sienne, capturant ses lèvres enivrantes. Bella émit alors un petit gémissement. Ce qui se passa à ce moment-là reste alors assez indescriptible... Comme si tout mon poids me quittait, me faisant tenir sur des jambes en coton menaçant de s'écrouler à chaque seconde. Nos lèvres s'unissaient comme si rien de mieux ne pouvait nous arriver. Je ne pus résister à l'appel et glissais ma langue contre sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit instantanément.

Les mains de Bella vinrent agripper le col de mon tee-shirt sous ma veste et elle tirait dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa langue danser avec la mienne... Envolés tous les soucis, envolée la panne de désir ! Je ne voulais qu'elle ! Mes deux mains plaquèrent son corps contre le mien avec une violence que je ne voulus même pas réprimer. Les doigts de mon amante parcouraient mon corps, au même rythme que les miens. Je voulais tout imprimer d'elle : retrouver ses formes voluptueuses et divines... Je coinçais sa langue entre mes lèvres pour la goûter, comme un mort de soif aurait savouré le plus délectable des breuvages.

J'en voulais plus ! Je voulais l'entendre crier mon prénom... Je voulais me prouver que nous étions en vie et réunis !

Bella partageait visiblement mon besoin car elle empoigna le bas de mon tee-shirt et m'attirait dans la petite allée de son domicile, refermant le portail à coup de pied. Je dirigeais ma bouche contre sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou... dégustant chaque centimètre de sa peau parfaite. Elle émit un gémissement lorsque je vins lécher et suçoter sa clavicule. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre mon ventre.

- Edward...

Oh oui bordel ! C'était ça que je voulais entendre ! Je voulais l'entendre toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante... Je voulais l'aimer avec autant de force qu'elle le méritait !

_(Marilyn Manson They Said That Hell's Not Hot)_

Alors que nous avancions difficilement vers la porte, nos corps détrempés par l'averse, je fis tomber mon sac de sport au sol ! Au diable tout ça ! Débarrassé de cet encombrant, mes mains s'attaquèrent à lui retirer la veste mouillée qu'elle portait, la faisant voler derrière nous. Sa chemise blanche était translucide par la pluie et mon coeur palpitait en apercevant ce tissu moulant sa poitrine... La porte d'entrée m'offrit un appui et je la plaquais contre tout en reprenant férocement sa bouche. Mon calebar n'allait pas tarder à craquer ! Je m'appuyais contre elle, son bassin cognant contre le mien et j'entamais un petit mouvement qui la fit soupirer de plus belle. De ses mains divines, elle vint retirer ma veste, avec autant de passion que j'y avais mis moi dans mon geste. Nos langues s'entremêlaient alors qu'elle sortait mon tee-shirt de mon jeans et défaisait ma ceinture, frôlant mon entrejambe particulièrement douloureuse. Je perdis définitivement l'esprit lorsqu'elle glissait sa main dans mon caleçon pour embraser mon sexe tendu de sa poigne. Je sifflais entre mes dents tant la sensation était bonne... Il fallait qu'elle ouvre cette porte maintenant ! Son pouce titillait mon bout avec peu d'espace pour manoeuvrer mais c'était suffisant pour me faire grogner de plaisir.

- Ouvre... cette putain de porte... Be...lla ! Putain, oui... MAINTENANT !

Elle émit un long gémissement plaintif alors que je déboutonnais son jeans et descendais moi aussi ma main contre son intimité... totalement détrempée... Je la sentis frémir dans mes bras. Elle quittait mon étreinte brutalement et se précipitait dans l'allée, se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose tandis que je perdais l'esprit.

Je la veux ! Je veux la faire crier ! Je veux l'aimer !

Elle revint vers moi en courant presque, manquant de trébucher et essayais d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure, tremblante. Je n'y tenais plus et me plaçais derrière elle, embrassant et léchant sa nuque que je dégageais de ses cheveux. J'appuyais ma virilité contre ses fesses et passais mes mains sur le devant de son buste, pressant sa poitrine parfaite entre mes mains. Elle eut un mouvement contre mon membre, m'arrachant un sifflement. Mes doigts gelés de la main droite rejoignirent son pantalon entrouvert et alors qu'elle émettait un nouveau gémissement, j'entendis le cliquetis libérateur. Elle se retournait dans mes bras pour s'emparer de ma bouche à nouveau, glissant sa langue contre la mienne tandis que j'empoignais ses fesses. Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et je la soulevais, positionnant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Son intimité recouvrait la mienne et je voulais la prendre, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on en meure de plaisir ! Elle ondulait son bassin contre le mien tandis que je tournais difficilement la poignée pour entrer.

Dans le couloir, nous ne primes ni le temps d'allumer la lumière, ni celui de nous sécher malgré les torrents que nous venions de subir ! Je la plaquais contre le mur avec un mouvement dur du bassin qui nous fit gémir de bonheur. Je léchais chaque parcelle de sa peau délicieuse tandis que ses doigts tiraient sur mes cheveux.

- P... prends... m...oi...

Sa voix hachurée et saccadée eut raison du peu de contrôle que je voulais conserver. Je la reposais au sol pour lui retirer sans ménagement sa chemise, que j'arrachais presque tandis qu'elle faisait tomber mon jeans au sol avec mon boxer. Impatiente, elle dégrafait elle-même son soutien-gorge et le lançait au sol alors que je retirais mon tee-shirt. Entre deux manoeuvres, je reprenais ses lèvres avidement alors que mes mains jointes sur les siennes firent glisser son pantalon, entraînant son dernier sous-vêtement. J'insérais sans ménagement deux doigts en elle, la faisant crier. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, elle me rendait totalement fou ! Son précieux nectar coulait sur mes doigts lorsque je pris la pointe dressée de son sein droit dans ma bouche, la tétant et la suçotant tendrement alors que ma main inoccupée caressait lentement sa poitrine.

- Ed...ward...

A sa voix suppliante, je ne répondais plus de rien. Je retirais mes doigts de sa féminité et la repris dans mes bras pour la soulever. Je coinçais son corps contre le mur et glissais mon membre en elle... ENFIN !

- Oh putain... Bella !!

Elle reprit ma bouche avec sa langue, me faisant subir mille choses délicieuses alors que j'entamais des mouvements de va-et-vient dans son petit corps, la martelant sans relâche.

Et après ça, le monde pensait que l'Enfer était torride...

Ses cris de plus en plus aigus et rapprochés emplissaient la pièce et j'y mêlais les miens. Je me sentais animal, j'avais peur de lui faire du mal mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Je me sentais comme enveloppé dans une folie incontrôlable, savourant chacun de ses muscles autour de mon membre gorgé de désir. Nos respirations se faisaient haletantes et nos corps se recouvraient de sueurs. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer chaque fois plus loin en elle alors que sa poitrine parfaite bougeait au rythme des mouvements.

- Edward... Oui vas-y ! Oh comme ça ! Oui !

- Bordel, Bella ! Tu es si... Oh bordel ! Si excitante...

- EDWAAARD !

Je sentis ses muscles intimes se resserrer avec une force inégalée autour de mon érection et je me perdis dans la sensation de l'entendre hurler de tous ses poumons mon prénom ! C'en était fini de moi ! Je répandis ma semence au fond de sa féminité en plusieurs jets puissants, criant son prénom comme jamais je n'avais encore crié pour une femme... Bella griffait mes épaules mais qu'importe ! Je fis retomber nos deux corps contre le mur, enfouissant ma tête dans sa nuque, haletant...

Je n'entendais plus rien, je voyais difficilement, je respirais mal... L'orgasme est une petite mort... Je suis mort ! Sous mon corps, le coeur de Bella battait à tout rompre, au rythme du mien, comme s'ils voulaient eux aussi sortir de nous pour se mélanger et se serrer l'un contre l'autre... Le corps de ma maîtresse s'agitait sous moi et j'entendis son rire s'élever dans la pièce, alors qu'il pleuvait toujours à torrent au dehors. Je relevais la tête vers Bella pour voir son visage radieux, sa tête appuyée contre le mur, riant comme une enfant, les yeux clos. J'embrassais son cou avant de la reposer au sol et de me retirer d'elle. Elle émit un grognement et rouvrit ses prunelles sur les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de la rejoindre dans son hilarité, animé d'une pulsion étrangère...

Je savais où était ma place désormais...

Nos lèvres s'unirent dans un mouvement désordonné. Je sentais son coeur pulser contre ma bouche. Son corps s'agitait de tremblements mais nos langues se retrouvèrent encore et encore, se mélangeant comme un trésor infini... Je serrais son corps contre le mien, nos moindres courbes se complétant parfaitement. Je profitais de toute sa douceur... Il fallait que je lui parle... que je lui explique que d'habitude, je n'étais pas cet animal méconnaissable... que je lui demande si je ne lui avais pas fait mal...

Mais avant que je ne formule la moindre pensée, elle se mit en mouvement en marchant à reculons, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens et me guidant, nos lèvres toujours unies, dans une autre pièce. Je constatais avec ravissement qu'elle m'avait guidé jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle me poussa sur le bord du lit et me forçais à m'y allonger. Je durcissais de nouveau, trop excité à l'idée de lui refaire l'amour ! Je sentis les lèvres de Bella déposer un dernier baiser sur ma lèvre inférieure après quoi elle embrassa successivement mon menton, ma mâchoire, ma jugulaire... traçant une ligne imaginaire sur mon torse alors que ses deux mains décrivaient des arabesques complexes sur mon corps, créant un délicieux frisson. Sa main attrapait mon sexe tendu et je laissais échapper un nouveau grognement.

- Bella...

Elle s'agenouillait devant le matelas et je sentis sa langue venir effleurer mon bout.

- Putain !

Elle humidifiait de sa salive mon sexe et le prit finalement dans sa bouche, me procurant ainsi ma caresse préférée... Je faisais retomber ma tête sur le matelas, me laissant emporter par ses délicieuses lèvres autour de moi. Elle suçait et titillait mon bout de manière divine, tant et si bien que mes hanches poussaient dans sa direction et que mes mains caressaient ses cheveux. Je me sentis alors buter au fond de sa gorge et je perdis pieds. Je ne voulais pas me répandre dans sa bouche ! Je voulais lui faire l'amour encore et encore...

- Be...lla... Wooow... Att...ends...

Elle se redressa, embrassant une dernière fois mon sexe et grimpait sur le matelas. Elle me chevaucha sans autre ménagement et glissait sur moi avec une facilité effrayante... Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans son mouvement et Bella imprima alors une rotation divine sur mon érection, resserrant volontairement ses parois autour de moi.

- C'est si serré ma douce...

- Pour... toi... déglutissait-elle

Elle se pencha sur moi et sa poitrine frôlait mon buste dans le mouvement. Nos lèvres se joignirent au rythme saccadé de ses va-et-vient... Je ne tins pas longtemps lorsqu'elle se redressait pour caresser sa poitrine devant mes yeux écarquillés. Je vis sa main descendre de son sein jusqu'à son sexe là où nous étions réunis et son index vint effectuer de petites rotations sur son point de plaisir...

J'aurai tellement voulu lui prodiguer moi-même cette caresse mais je me retrouvais comme paralysé par la vue magnifique et si érotique... Je trouvais pourtant la force de joindre mon majeur à son doigt et elle explosa dans un nouveau cri, me faisant partir avec elle une nouvelle fois... Elle s'écroula sur moi alors que je me déversais en elle... Nos deux corps étaient bouillants, enfiévrés... comme si jamais nous n'avions été coincés sous la pluie, comme si nous étions encore à St John's, unis par une magnifique soirée d'été...

Nos corps étaient toujours imbriqués l'un et l'autre, Bella allongée sur moi sans complexes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser encore et encore son si joli visage rougi par le plaisir et de déposer de petits baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau que je rencontrais. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur magnifique et mon coeur battait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore... Je voyais le sourire de Bella accroché à son visage et je me sentais tellement bien... Comme si j'étais à la maison... J'aurai pu me trouver n'importe où, si elle était dans mes bras, j'étais chez moi... Tout allait tellement vite mais je pressentais que ça devait se passer comme ça... Bella se penchait vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis soudain, elle redressait sa tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Si c'est encore un de ces fichus rêves, je ne supporterai pas de me réveiller et de me retrouver seule dans ce lit... Pas après ça...

Je me mis à rire et déposais de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, Bella !

Elle se relevait et s'éloignait un peu de moi, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeuse. Je me relevais aussi pour m'asseoir derrière elle et la serrer dans mes bras, embrassant son épaule alors que son dos reposait contre mon torse.

- Tu parles, tu as dit ça aussi dans mon dernier rêve...

L'idée qu'elle ait pu rêver de moi me procurait une intense satisfaction.

- Tu es bien réveillée ma Bella... Je peux te pincer ou te mordre si tu veux pour te le prouver !

Elle eut un frisson puis un sourire.

- Non ça va ! Je te crois !

Elle tournait sa tête pour m'embrasser. Je lui répondis avidement, comme un drogué. Je profitais de cette étreinte pour essayer de faire passer plus de choses dans ce baiser qu'avec des paroles inutiles. Je la sens se laisser aller dans mes bras. Elle eut un nouveau frisson, probablement causé par le froid. Nous étions nus tous les deux, après avoir pris une bonne saucée sur le coin de la gueule ! Elle attrapait ma main, se hissait sous la couette épaisse et chaude et j'en fis de même. Immédiatement, elle vint se blottir contre mon torse, passant sa jambe droite au niveau de mes cuisses, sa main traçant des cercles au niveau de mon épaule et de mon torse. Je savourais ce délice en embrassant son front et ses cheveux mouillés.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué... murmurais-je enfin.

Elle levait la tête dans ma direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi... J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir t'oublier...

Ses paroles me firent frissonner de plaisir...

- J'ai cru être obligé de devenir moine et supporter la peine de t'avoir perdu ! Quand ce taxi s'est éloigné de la plage... J'ai cru devenir fou... Comme si une partie de moi était partie avec toi... J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'oublies, peur que tu ais un autre homme... peur de ne jamais te revoir... Ca m'a rendu fou ! Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je ne voulais que toi... Ca a été difficile à admettre parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi épris de toi après juste une nuit... Mais tu me manquais constamment...

J'eus soudainement peur que mes révélations ne l'effrayent. J'attendais en silence sa réaction, sentant simplement son corps se resserrer contre le mien. J'en fis de même, enserrant sa taille avec plus de force.

- Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ?

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Alice et Angéla avaient échangé leurs mails. C'est comme ça qu'Alice a eu ton adresse... Par ton amie... J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir permis au pervers que je suis de te rejoindre... plaisantais-je

Je la sentis rire contre moi.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois qu'Angéla est définitivement ma meilleure amie !

Bella se redressait vers moi et je ne pus résister à l'appel de ses lèvres. Je m'étais ouvert à elle sans concession, espérant qu'à son tour, elle m'éclaircisse sur ses sentiments...

CHAPITRE 4

POV BELLA

(Cold Play Sparks)

Je rêve éveillée maintenant, c'est tout nouveau ! Oui nouveau mais tellement bon. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit là. M'étrennant dans ses bras contre son corps chaud. Dans _mon_ lit, sous _ma_ couette, avec _moi_ …

Quand j'ai aperçu son visage, quand l'éclair a éclaté, ce fut comme ci j'avais pu respirer a nouveau, comme si l'air que j'avais expulsé d'un coup avait été contenu en moi depuis des semaines.

Sa main sur ma joue puis ses doigts sur mes lèvres, cette douceur à perdre pied, sa voix … Tout fut enchaîné a une vitesse incontrôlable, faisant dominer l'urgence et la passion plutôt que la douceur et la compréhension du moment.

Des bras et des jambes partout dans une sensualité étonnante, comme le besoin d'assouvir un manque trop longtemps ressentit. C'est trempé et impatient, qu'a l'unisson de nos deux corps, j'ai ressentis ce besoin de lui encore plus fort. Comme si l'avoir prêt de moi, l'avoir _en_ moi n'était pas suffisant. Nos mains étaient partout, nos langues glissantes sur la moindre partie accessible à l'autre, nos bouches s'embrassant avec acharnement.

Un plaisir a l'état pur et l'impression de ne pas être rassasiée.

Il vient de m'expliquer comment il en est venu à me rejoindre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma meilleure amie pour ce qu'elle a fait, ni Alice. Je suis tout de même curieuse de savoir si Angéla savait qu'il arriverait ce soir. Elle m'a parut bien trop détendu pour être au courant.

Et les dernières paroles d'Edward résonnent en moi…

_« Comme si une partie de moi était partie avec toi »_

_« Je ne voulais que toi »_

_« Tu me manquais constamment »_

C'est comme s'il lisait en moi, en mes pensées les plus intimes le concernant.

Ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes bougent lentement. Notre baisé est doux, tendre, mais brûlent tout de même chaque cellule de mon être. Je me recule lentement et prends une pose de coté, appuyé sur mon coude, ma main libre caressant les traits sublimes de son visage. Il ferme les yeux et soupir de bien être.

_T'ais je dis a quel point tu m'as manqué ? Je lui murmure.

Il tourne alors sa tête vers moi en ramenant la paume de ma main libre a sa bouche, quand ses baisers atteignent mon poignet il s'arrête, et triture mon bracelet … son collier.

_Tu l'as gardé. Prononce t'il, comme s'il en avait douté.

_Bien sur, il fait partie de moi a présent, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à l'ôter depuis que tu me l'as offert.

Il tourne son visage vers moi, son regard est brillant, son sourire en coin me fait fondre.

_Edward comment est ce possible ? Je veux dire, c'est comme si … Je ne sais pas t'expliquer ce que je ressens. J'ai peur de t'effrayer avec …

_Bella dis moi, n'ai pas peur, je me suis ouvert a toi, j'attends que tu le fasses a ton tour.

Je pris une pause, ne détournant pas mon regard du sien.

_C'est comme si je respirais a nouveau. Comme si la partie de moi que j'ai laissé sur ton île m'était revenue. Et en même temps j'ai l'impression d'être encore en manque de toi, comme si je n'étais pas rassasiée, comme ci je n'avais pas réalisé vraiment que tu étais là, devant moi … continuant a m'éblouir comme tu l'as fait il y a un mois … Je t'effraye ?

_Non mon ange, pas du tout. La seule peur que j'avais c'était de sonner à ta porte et d'apprendre que tu ne serais pas seule, que tu aurais sûrement quelqu'un dans ta vie. En aucun cas je n'aurais peur de ces choses que tu ressens. J'éprouve la même chose que toi.

_Moi j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu repasses cette porte …

_Shut Bella. Ne penses pas a ça. Prenons le temps que l'on a. Profitons d'être ensemble maintenant. Fais moi confiance. Me souffle t'il.

Ses prunelles incandescentes détails mon visage, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de mon image. Tout comme le bout de ses doigts qui longent le contour de mes yeux, descendent sur la ligne de mon nez, dessinent le galbe de mes lèvres. Puis dans un mouvement lent sa main passe a l'arrière de ma nuque et m'approche de son visage. Et nos bouches rentrent alors de nouveau en contact. J'ai l'impression qu'une foule de sentiments y sont envoyés, d'un coté comme de l'autre. Un besoin quasi pressant de sentir que l'autre est là.

De nouvelles caresses plus douces font leurs apparitions, remontant lentement nos flans, caressant, dos, bras, nuque, épaule, torse, poitrine, cuisse, fesses, chaque partie accessible l'un a l'autre sans avoir a décoller nos lèvres et nos langues de ce baiser passionné. Tout en gardant ce contact il écarte mes jambes et vient se placer entre elles, il me pénètre lentement, tendrement. M'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir réceptionné par sa bouche. Ses mouvements sont doux, tout comme notre baisé.

Des sensations m'atteignent de pleins fouets, remplissant mon corps de frissons de plaisir. Je sens que mon orgasme n'est pas loin, mais je ne veux pas qu'il accélère le rythme je n'en éprouve aucun besoin. Il bute un peu plus profondément en moi, mais toujours aussi lentement, sa main a rejoint mon clitoris et il décuple mon plaisir déjà très haut. C'est a bout de souffle que notre baiser s'interrompt, mais c'est sans rompre ce contact parfait que nos gémissements remplissent la pièce à l'arrivée de notre jouissance commune.

(Lifehouse Everything)

Je me rends compte que je pleure quand ses doigts et ses lèvres effacent la coulée de mes larmes. Mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Je suis heureuse. Il est là c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Nous restons un moment enlacés l'un à l'autre sans dire un mot. A regarder le visage de l'autre, a se caresser. Puis sentant le sommeil m'envahir, je lui propose un bain. C'est ensemble que nous faisons couler l'eau chaude sur le gel moussant à la fraise. Nous nous insérons dans l'eau chaude, face à face. Toujours dans la contemplation de l'autre. Il câline mes jambes me procurant des frissons de bien être.

_Parles moi de ce dernier mois. Parles moi de ce que tu as vécu. Me dit il.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose a raconter tu sais. Je me suis assez noyée dans le travail. Angéla a fini par désespérer de me voir sortir avec Ben et elle. Ceci dit ça ne l'a pas empêcher de m'arranger un rencard … _je prends une pause intentionnelle jaugeant sa réaction, ses traits sont détendus et ses sourcil se relèvent en un signe interrogateur_ … un rencard foireux ! Ajoutais-je en riant. Il s'esclaffe à son tour.

_Et toi ?

Il prend un air plus sérieux plus torturé.

_Et bien je crois que nos meilleurs amis sont fait pour s'entendrent a merveille ! La bande m'a emmené en boite, ayant pitié de me voir dépérir. J'ai bu un peu plus que normalement pour me donner du courage. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai voulu m'envoyer en l'air avec une salope de première. J'avais besoin de croire que … que je sais pas, que malgré ton départ j'arriverais a avancer … _mon cœur se sert a ses révélations, mais quoi de plus normal que ses réactions, si j'en avais eu la force j'aurais fais pareil_ … Mais j'ai pas pu, je l'ai laissé en plan dans son appart, je me suis enfui complètement paniqué … Putain ! Bella j'avais l'impression de te tromper tu comprends ! J'ai pas pu j'ai l'impression de t'avoir sali …

_Edward arrêtes ! Tu ne me dois rien ok ? C'est normal, ta réaction de vouloir avancer a été normale. Comment pourrais je t'en vouloir ? Si j'avais pu j'aurais fais pareil !

_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait … soupir t'il.

_Parce que j'aurais eu la même impression que toi, j'aurais eu l'impression de te tromper aussi Edward. Mais crois moi je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Arrêtes ça d'accord ?

Il acquiesce de mauvaise foie je le sens. Même si je suis malgré moi peinée par ses déclarations, je ne peux que le comprendre. Nous ne nous étions rien promis. Il n'était en rien question que l'on se retrouve comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Comme pour le rassurer je me rapproche de lui, grimpant sur son corps et je viens nicher ma tête dans son cou, mes doigts caressant son torse.

_Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après de longue minutes nous nous séchons mutuellement entrecoupé de tendre baisé et caresses. Avant de rejoindre mon lit.

_Merde j'ai mes affaires dehors, elles vont êtres trempées ! Me dit il.

_C'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin, dis je avec un regard suggestif.

_Auriez vous une idée a me soumettre Mlle Swan?

_Oh ce regard !_

_Peut être, susurrais je au bord de son oreille.

C'est ainsi que nous continuons notre nuit. Un besoin d'être rassasié de l'un et de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporte.

Une odeur merveilleuse de pancakes et de café m'emplis les narines. Je m'étire lentement, détendant mes muscles endoloris et mis a rude effort cette nuit … humm cette nuit … le sourire qui inonde mon visage n'a jamais été plus large qu'aujourd'hui. Quand je pense qu'il a parcouru 20000 Km pour me rejoindre, j'en soupir de bonheur. J'ai sûrement une bonne fée cachée quelque part, veillant sur moi. La bonne fée Angéla, Alice doit être celle d'Edward.

Je me lève et enfile mon peignoir accroché dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je m'approche de la cuisine la faible musique émane du poste de radio. Edward chantonne doucement et je reconnais Marvin Gaye Let Get It On, ce qui me ramène inévitablement il y a plus d'un mois en arrière, sur cette plage, lui et moi …. J'approche a pas feutré de mon dieu vivant et reste béate devant la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux.

Edward à une serviette entourée autour de la taille, il remue langoureusement son petit cucu, spatule à la main, voix de crooner a faible son. Les cheveux en batailles, un bronzage doré à faire jalouser n'importe qui … il est à tomber.

Je remarque un plateau avec deux verres de jus d'oranges, une montagne de pancakes, le sirop d'érable et une serviette en papier … _en forme de fleur ??? …_ Je fond … je fond littéralement sur ce mec.

Je m'appuis nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte admirant le show. Lorsque Edward pose un énième pan cakes sur la montagne déjà prête, il remarque enfin ma présence et je vois ses joues rougir. Serait il gêné que je l'ai découvert en pleine démonstration de ses talents ? Mon sourire lui fait reprendre contenance. Il attrape la fleur en papier et s'approche de moi, sourire timide sur les lèvres.

_Bonjour, dit il en m'embrassant tendrement. Pour toi, dit il en me tendant la fleur en papier.

_Bonjour, je l'embrasse à mon tour, et merci … Ca sent bon !

_Pan Cake a la Edward Cullen, juste pour toi. Rit il en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

_Tu as récupéré tes affaires dans l'allée ? Dis-je en le reluquant d'un regard appréciateur de bas en haut.

_Bien sur que non ! Qu'auraient pensés les voisins ? Il s'offusqua faussement avant de rire.

_Sûrement que je suis veinarde d'avoir le plus sexy des hommes dans mon allée … nu de surcroît. Lui répondis-je aguicheuse.

Sans ménagement il ôte la serviette autour de sa taille, la balançant loin derrière moi. Je pars dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres avec acharnement et envie. D'ailleurs je sens son envie contre ma cuisse ce qui me fait instantanément durcir mes seins. Un gémissement appréciateur sort de ma bouche.

_ Bella … Tu devrais manger tes pancakes avant qu'ils ne refroidissent ! dit il.

Il fila récupérer sa serviette, un énorme sourire en coin sur le visage. Me laissant planté dans l'entrée de la cuisine totalement ébahi par son sale coup.

_Edward … tu …

_Ca t'apprendras à rire de moi quand tu me vois nu et prêt pour toi ! Ria t'il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

_Mais … tu … Quoi ?? … salop ! Instinctivement je pris le flacon de sirop d'érable en main.

_Oh Oh … non Bella ! Tu sais que je suis dingue de toi hein ?? Hein tu le sais ?? Dit il en reculant dans le salon.

_Hein hein je le sais, dis je malicieuse.

Je commençai à trottiner derrière lui autour du salon.

_Edward laisse toi faire ! Dis je en lui courant après. Je t'ai expliqué ma maladresse légendaire, épargne moi une foulure de cheville s'il te plait !

Edward était totalement hilare et moi avec. Puis je sautai debout sur le canapé trônant au centre du salon, il fut pris au dépourvu, et je l'aspergeai de sirop.

_Oh Bella t'aurais jamais dû oser. Souri t'il. Ca va être ta fête ma belle.

J'étais totalement prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Edward était couvert de sirop de la tête au pied, son torse et son visage bien plus tartiné que le reste. Le regard de malice qu'il me lança m'excita au plus haut point, sa menace également. Puis par surprise il sauta sur moi m'ôta mon peignoir et se colla a moi. J'étais à mon tour pleine de sirop. Mon fou rire ne cessa pas, celui d'Edward non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et que sa langue parte en exploration dans mon cou.

_Hum… le sirop est encore plus délicieux sur ton corps. Ronronna t'il.

Je lui léchais l'épaule.

_C'est vrai que c'est meilleur que sur les pancakes, lui susurrais je.

_C'est parce que t'as pas encore eu le temps de goûter les miens !

Il colla son corps au plus prés du mien, et me porta. J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille, instinctivement. Il nous dirigea droit dans la salle de bain, ôta de nouveau sa serviette. Régla le jet de douche a température ambiante sans décoller sa langue des parties sirupeuses qu'il léchait. Sans ménagement il me pénétra d'un coup m'arrachant un hoquet de plaisir. Je pris possession de sa bouche et de sa langue langoureusement. Ses va et viens puissant m'entraînèrent rapidement dans les méandres du plaisir, lui avec.

Un peu de temps plus tard, après nous être débarrassés de l'aspect collant du sirop sur notre corps, nous repartîmes à la cuisine pour réellement déjeuner cette fois. J'avais réenfilé mon peignoir et Edward avait revêtu une nouvelle serviette autour de sa taille, me laissant le loisir d'admirer son torse et ses abdominaux. J'étais assise sur ses genoux, nous savourions ces pancakes contre le bar américain.

_Mon dieu c'est délicieux Edward.

_Merci. Dit il m'embrassant sur la joue.

Nous entendîmes une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Edward se figea et s'apprêta à descendre du tabouret, mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche, et lui fis un signe de tête négatif lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre.

Nous vîmes Angéla, avancer a tâtons dans le mini couloir de l'entrée, un bras cachant sa vue, l'autre main pointant devant elle comme pour chercher un éventuel obstacle, son épaule soutenait le sac d'Edward et mon sac a main, tout deux laissaient dans l'allée cette nuit.

_Bell's ?? Cria t'elle. T'es visible petite coquine ???

_Hein hein je suis visible Angy !

Elle ôta son bras de ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'Edward.

_Euh salut ! dit elle, gênée.

_Salut Angéla répondit Edward souriant.

_oh … euh … Vous voulez que je mette tous ça au sèche linge ? Souria t'elle.

Je riais à mon tour devant son air mal à l'aise et sautais du tabouret pour aller la rejoindre.

_Laisse moi ça cachottière, je vais m'en occuper. Je lui pris les sacs des mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Edward qu'elle bonne surprise ! Dit elle faussement étonnée. Je ne te demanderais pas la raison de ta visite, elle me semble … évidente, murmura t'elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais vous laisser les enfants, souria t'elle. Bella appel moi ok ? Elle se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée.

_Angéla attends ! Criais je.

J'arrivais à la rattraper de justesse. Et la pris fort dans mes bras.

_Merci ! Lui murmurais je a l'oreille.

_De rien Bell's je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.

_Je le suis … vraiment, je le suis.

Sur cela elle partie, puis je sentis deux bras d'une chaleur rassurante m'entourer la taille. Heureuse ?? Oh oui je le suis définitivement. Jusqu'au jour ou il repassera cette porte …

* * *

Alors alors ???

Ça vous a plus ??

On a vraiment hâte de connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre et ces retrouvailles ...

On vous souhaite une bonne semaine

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine avec un POV 100% Edward :)

.

Gros bisous

Tiffany & Gaëlle


	5. MY HOLIDAYS WITH LOVE

**Mille et un remerciements aux revieweuses Sans-comptes qui permettent d'exploser le compteur. **

**200 reviews dépassées...**

**Nous sommes comblées =)**

**Voici le lien de playlist pour ce chapitre :**

_deezer . com/ music/ playlist/ sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website_

(sans les espaces bien sûr !)

**BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUTES ! **

***~o~0~o~***

_{Playlist : FERGIE - Glamorous}_

**POV EDWARD :**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rejoindre Bella, même si elle discutait avec son amie. Elle m'avait quitté depuis quoi... allez... 37 secondes et je me sentais déjà un peu mort. Et elle était à 2m10 de moi...

_Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Cullen..._

_Oh oui... Mais il est tellement attirant cet arrêt de mort..._

J'avais entouré sa taille de mes bras, posant mes lèvres sur son épaule. Elle s'était laissée bercer, fermant les yeux. Elle était tellement belle dans ces moments d'abandon... Ses doigts caressaient mes bras et elle appuyait sa tête contre la mienne.

- Si tu savais comme je suis bien maintenant... murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire contre sa peau.

- Seulement maintenant ? La taquinai-je

Elle se tournait dans mes bras, me forçant à m'appuyer contre le mur dans l'entrée. Je glissais mes mains sur ses reins alors que les siennes montaient et descendaient sur mon torse. Je me sentais si bien, si grisé... si vivant... Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, alors que ses doigts traçaient mes clavicules et mon cou. Je fermais les yeux de bonheur, appuyant ma tête contre le mur. Bientôt, je la sentis bouger contre moi et sa tête s'appuyait contre ma poitrine.

- Dis-moi que tu ne repars pas demain...

- Je ne repars pas demain ! Répondis-je dans un sourire

Elle haussa rapidement deux fois ses sourcils.

- Que Dieu bénisse l'inventeur des avions !

J'éclatais de rire et repris ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je glissais ma bouche contre sa joue pour embrasser son oreille et elle eut un petit rire chatouilleux. Je nichais mon nez dans son cou, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

_J'étais si bien... indéniablement heureux ! Et je voulais partager ce bonheur avec elle !_

- Je suis bien avec toi, Bella...

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle et je sentis ses bras frêles en faire de même. Combien de temps nous restions ainsi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais lorsque nous regagnâmes le salon main dans la main, il était 13h45. Je m'installais sur le canapé et Bella me tendit la télécommande de la télé.

- Si tu veux regarder la télé, je vais consulter mes mails pour mon travail voir si je n'ai rien d'urgent !

- Ah chouette ! C'est l'heure des Feux De L'Amour ! J'avais peur de rater la réponse de Victor à Jake et Ashley concernant la vente de Newman Entreprise !

Bella eut un petit mouvement de recul, un sourcil haussé, les yeux grands ouverts. J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Tu... comptes vraiment regarder _ça ? _

- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je, sérieux en me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas craquer.

Mais lorsque je vis sa moue dégoûtée, j'éclatais de rire.

- Non, je déconnais !

Elle reprit sa place en me regardant de côté.

- Mouais... Tu m'as l'air drôlement informé sur le sujet quand même !

Je riais encore à voir son air déconfit.

- Je plaisantais, ma Bella !

- C'est ce qu'on dit !

Elle se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'allumer sa télé et de programmer le canal où passait ce feuilleton à deux balles que je n'aurai jamais regardé dans ma vie... contrairement à ma mère qui y passait toutes ces après-midi ! Bella partit chercher son ordinateur portable et l'allumait.

Je ne retins pas un bâillement. Le décalage horaire, le voyage et notre nuit... parfaite... y étaient pour beaucoup.

- Petit joueur ! Riait mon amie

Je me calais contre son épaule en soupirant.

- C'est pas toi qui a fait 20.000 bornes et qui est tombé sur une furie qui plus est bombe sexuelle...

- Ah non ? Et c'est qui qui s'est retrouvée coincée contre un mur plusieurs fois de suite ? Hein ?

- Je testais la solidité des murs porteurs... nuance !

Elle soupirait en souriant.

- Allez, regarde Victor Newman !

- Non, ça c'est Brad Carlton !

- J'hallucine...

Ce fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis de Bella, me laissant bercer par le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable et, je devais le reconnaître, emporté par la série soporifique qui passait devant mes yeux...

**..!!..**

- Edward...

_J'étais bien dans ce sommeil... Encore cinq minutes... Mes rêves sont si doux... Il y a Bella qui me serre contre elle..._

- Encore deux minutes, Maman... réussis-je à marmonner à Esmé

C'est alors que je sentis deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes... _WOW WOW WOW !!! Esmé elle ferait jamais ça ! _

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement pour tomber sur Bella qui me souriait.

- Je suis un peu jeune pour être ta mère et puis après tout ce que nous avons fait, je ne pourrais même pas l'être...

Un large sourire étirait mon visage. J'étais allongé sur le canapé moelleux, un grand plaid recouvrant mon corps.

- Il est 21h, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais manger un morceau... J'ai fait la cuisine !

Je me relevais, me sentant pâteux et engourdi.

- Tu as bien fait... Merci... Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller...

Ma voix était enrouée et je ressentais une gène au niveau de la gorge, que je me raclais.

- Hors de question, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu dors...

Elle approchait ses lèvres des miennes et rapidement, notre baiser se fit plus langoureux. J'interrompis notre baiser quand elle se mit à gémir par manque d'air. Elle déposait son front contre le mien puis le retirait aussitôt.

- Bon sang Edward ! Tu es brûlant !

- Hein ?

Ah putain de merde ! Et cette gorge qui me faisait mal... Et je réalisais que la tête me lançait terriblement.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle se redressait devant moi et tâtonnais du bout des doigts mes ganglions. Un frisson parcourait ma colonne vertébrale.

- A la tête et à la gorge !

Elle attendit un instant et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Je crois que tu as un bon gros rhume !

Elle n'eut pas sitôt dit ça que je ressentis un picotement dans le nez et que j'eus à peine le temps de mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour éternuer.

- Et berde !

Bella éclatait de rire mais elle fut vite interrompue en éternuant elle aussi. Je riais à mon tour.

- Bien fait !

- Tais-toi !

Je passais ma main sur son visage, elle aussi avait de la fièvre et ses yeux brillaient ! Elle se dirigeait dans le couloir et revint avec une boite d'aspirine et deux paquets de mouchoirs.

- Il m'en reste quatre... Demain j'appellerai Angie qu'elle aille nous faire des provisions !

- Stupides pulsions sexuelles ! Grognais-je dans ma barbe.

**..!!..**

_{ PHOENIX - If I Feel Better}_

Et ben voilà ! On avait tout gagné ! On était cloué au lit depuis hier ! _Vous me direz... clouer au lit avec Bella... Y a pire quand même ! _Et ben là c'était tout sauf le pied ! Le médecin de Bella était passé ce matin, nous diagnostiquant deux vilains rhumes.

- Et voilà vos soupes, les enfants !

Angéla poussait la porte de la chambre avec son pied, un plateau dans les mains. Ben suivait avec un deuxième plateau. Bella et moi étions allongés dans la chambre, blottis sous les couettes, deux paquets de mouchoirs entre nous et autant de kleenex froissés. Bella était calée contre mon torse, emmitouflée dans son pyjama et son peignoir, avec une écharpe. Ben m'avait prêté un gros pull, comme je n'avais prévu aucune tenue chaude. Bella éternuait encore une fois alors que je visais la poubelle de mon mouchoir. Ben vint poser mon plateau sur le lit.

- Merci !

- Merci Angéla ! Reniflait Bella

Le couple s'assit dans le fond du lit face à nous et nous regardait, un large sourire accroché sur leurs visages.

- Allez, allez-y ! Foutez-vous de nous !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Angéla et Ben pour éclater de rire.

- Quand même, la chambre était à trois mètres ! Il vous aurait fallu 15 secondes de distraction...

- Ils se sont plu en 15 secondes, Ben... Ce sont deux gros rapides et puis c'est tout !

Bella manquait de s'étouffer dans son bol de soupe et je la vis rougir tandis que je riais... Angéla n'avait pas tord sur ce coup ! _Quinze secondes et ma vie a totalement basculé... Il ne m'avait pas fallu plus de quinze secondes pour développer mon attirance envers Bella... _Nous ne répondîmes rien et avalions notre soupe.

- Raz-le-bol de la soupe ! Râlai-je en reposant mon bol.

Ben prit mon bol, ma cuillère et raclait.

- Tu es pire qu'un gamin, Ed' ! Allez, finis ta soucoupe ! Tu veux que Papa t'aide ? Allez, ouvre la bouche pour rentrer le petit avion dans le garaaaage !

A côté de moi, Bella éclatait de rire et je jouais le jeu en avalant la cuillerée que me tendait Ben.

- Tu en veux toi aussi ? dit Angéla en prenant le bol de ma copine.

_Ma copine... Bella Swan est ma copine... Ma petite amie... _Je souriais niaisement à ces pensées.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est tout content d'être nourri ce gros bébé là ! Essuie-toi le menton mon garçon, tu t'en mets partout...

- AH HA ! Je suis mais mort de rire !

Bella eut un petit rire et se blottissait contre moi en rougissant et en souriant. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de mon corps et nos mains s'entrelacèrent. Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle levait son visage vers moi et je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Tutututt... Le Docteur a dit du repos ! Il faut apprendre à vous contrôler et cesser de copuler ! Et surtout devant des invités !

Je pris l'oreiller derrière moi et le lançais à la figure de Ben.

- Mais tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ?

Il me relançait l'oreiller sur la gueule et j'eus le réflexe de mettre ma main avant que Bella ne se le prenne sur elle. Manque de chance, le bol, lui, tombait sur les draps.

- Putain, Ben ! Edward !

Angéla voulut nous engueuler mais elle riait autant que nous tandis que Bella se relevait.

- Vous en avez foutu partout, merde !

- C'est la faute de Ben !

- C'est pas moi qui ais commencé !

Bella secouait la tête.

- Quatre ans d'âge mental...

- Bon... Vous allez aller vous installer sur le canapé ! Je vais faire tourner une machine mais je te préviens Bella que je t'envoie la facture à la fin de la semaine ! Tu vas payer cher ma fille !

Je me dirigeais vers Bella et pressais son épaule.

- Je paierai la moitié ! Plaisantais-je

Bella enlaçait son amie

- Tu es une vraie maman poule pour moi !

- Mais oui chérie ! Mais éloigne-toi de moi tu veux ! Je ne tiens pas à passer une semaine au lit !

C'est ainsi que nous avions passé deux jours de plus, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Un soir, je sortais de la douche et ma température avait baissé. Celle de Bella aussi. Elle n'était pas sitôt revenue dans la chambre que je la plaquais contre le mur, parsemant son visage de baisers. Ses mains glissaient sur mon tee-shirt, cajoleuses. Ma virilité durcissait sous ses caresses délicieuses.

- Maintenant que Maman et Papa ne sont plus là pour nous chaperonner... plaisantais-je en référence au comportement très maternel d'Angéla et Ben.

Bella se mit à rire et prit mon visage entre ses mains, rivant ses yeux brûlants aux miens.

- On est libre de faire pleins de bêtises... murmura-t-elle avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche.

- Pleins de bêtises et bien plus... terminais-je avant de me laisser happer par sa douceur...

Je ramenais ma partenaire sur le lit et la déshabillais avec un certain empressement qui la fit rire. Je vins suçoter ses pointes durcies par le désir, lui arrachant des gémissements. Mes mains caressaient tout son corps de déesse, terminant leur course sur sa terminaison nerveuse. Je ne cherchais pas à la stimuler.

- Edward...

J'embrassais son sein, léchais une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ?

- Edward...

Sa voix était basse et suppliante. J'aimais la sentir abandonnée à moi... Ma virilité durcissait encore plus sous la vue de son corps qui se cambrait.

- Dis-moi Bella... Dis-moi et je m'exécuterai...

- Oh mon Dieu... T-touche moi... Je t'en prie...

Je repris ses lèvres tandis que ma main gauche caressait son sexe pour finir par titiller son clitoris.

- Oh oui c'est bon...

Son corps s'agitait sous le mien et mon sexe comprimé dans mon boxer frottait contre sa cuisse. Je me perdais dans les sensations et insérais deux doigts en elle. Elle vint rapidement sur mes doigts, son délicieux nectar inondant ma main, criant mon prénom. Je respirais difficilement, admirant ce spectacle divin... Elle crocheta ma nuque pour m'embrasser.

- Tu es si belle, mon Trésor... Tu me fais rêver...

- Edward... Tu me combles... tellement...

Elle me repoussa sur le dos et me retirais mes habits avec le même empressement que le mien. Ses baisers humides descendaient de ma bouche jusqu'à mon nombril. Je sentais ses seins autour de ma virilité et le frôlement me fit siffler de bonheur... Tandis qu'elle mordillait doucement mes hanches, ses mains se saisissaient de mon sexe pour le caresser avec une tendresse émouvante. Enfin, je sentis sa langue titiller mon bout et mon corps se cambrait. A mon grand désarroi, elle ne reproduisit pas son geste. Je relevais la tête pour la regarder. Elle était à califourchon sur mes genoux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues rosées.

- Bella...

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Edward. Dis-moi et je m'exécuterai...

Je souriais à la reprise de mes répliques, haletant difficilement sous son côté très soumis.

- Je veux... ta bouche... sur moi... si...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer que ses lèvres chaudes entourèrent mon pénis. Je laissais retomber ma tête dans les oreillers, savourant cette caresse buccale. Mes hanches poussaient dans sa direction, sans le vouloir. Sa main accompagnait son geste tandis que l'autre caressait ma taille du bout des ongles. Lorsque ses dents ripèrent sur moi, je crus partir.

- Bel...la... Attends... Je veux te...

Elle se redressait et vint s'empaler sur mon membre avec lenteur, poussant tous deux un râle de bonheur. Après quelques ondulations du bassin, elle pencha son corps vers l'arrière, soutenue par ses bras tendus accrochés à mes chevilles. J'avais une vue parfaite de sa poitrine qui bougeait en rythme et nos gémissements envahirent bientôt la pièce.

- Edw... Edward...

Me sentant proche de la délivrance, je me redressais légèrement pour venir titiller son point de désir. Son corps eut un dernier balancement et elle se resserrait sur moi. Je me laissais enfin aller et jouissais au fond de son ventre, criant son prénom.

Cette nuit-là, nous la passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de nos peaux nues, de nos bouches scellées, de nos doigts entrelacés, et de nos coeurs battant à l'unisson...

_Un jour tu devras lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle._

_Et si ce n'est pas son cas ?_

_Si ce n'est pas son cas, c'est que c'est une sacrée bonne comédienne ! _

_Mais quand je devrais rentrer pour retourner auprès d'Emmett, que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle d'accord pour une relation longue distance ? _

_Allez... Avoue que tu as quelques craintes à l'idée de retourner à St John's ! Avoue aussi que tu es beaucoup plus épris d'elle que tu ne veux le faire croire... _

Je la regardais dormir, son corps nu contre le mien. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de caresser sa peau, son visage, ses cheveux... Cette première semaine avait passé si vite... Plus que sept jours... Et dans sept jours, je reprendrais l'avion...

Pour la première fois, mes entrailles se serrèrent à cette idée. J'étais tout à ma contemplation de cette belle princesse quand mon portable vibra. Je venais de recevoir un texto d'Emmett.

_" Dis donc espèce de trou du cul ! _

_J'espère que tu roucoules bien, espèce d'enfoiré ! _

_Tu m'as planté la bite sous le bras avec tous ces clients,_

_Un avion blindé de touristes français vient d'arriver sur l'île_

_Et tous veulent prendre des courses de surf.  
Tu fais chier bordel ! _

_Laisse-moi te dire mon petit lapin de bien profiter de ta petite virée_

_Parce que quand tu vas rentrer, tu vas t'en cogner des touristes pendant_

_Que je roucoulerai avec Rose ! _

_Emm. _

_PS = J'suis quand même bien heureux pour toi ! " _

J'eus un petit sourire. Au premier abord, Emmett pouvait paraître sacrément culotté mais dans le fond, c'était un mec en or massif ! Je lui répondis rapidement.

_" Roucoulage : parfait !  
Tu m'avais bien dit de tout faire pour déboucher mon tuyau, non ? _

_Et ce car de touristes, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu t'es_

_Cassé avec Rosalie et me plantais tes clients !_

_Je suis heureux, Emmett... Pour la première fois de ma vie..._

_Alors je profite, je profite ma caille ! _

_Edward. "_

Je reposais le portable sur la table de nuit et reportais mon attention sur Bella, qui gémissait dans son sommeil.

" _Edward... Reste... Non attends... Ne pars pas... _"

Je me rapprochais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

" _Reste avec moi... Pas St John's... Reste... _"

- Je suis là, Bella... murmurais-je

Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut et me fixait, l'air hagarde. Elle expirait comme si elle s'était privée de respiration. Puis, elle se rapprochait de moi et je la pris contre mon torse, embrassant son front.

- Edward...

- Tu as fait un cauchemar je crois...

Elle acquiesçait et se blottissait dans mon étreinte. Je ne pus que la garder contre mon corps, savourant son souffle chaud sur ma peau nue.

_Et après cette première semaine passée à la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, et vivre en lui faisant l'amour, j'étais convaincu que ma place était avec Bella... _

***~o~0~o~***

_**Sa place est effectivement auprès de Bella**_

_**mais que va-t-il se passer quand les 20.000 kms reprendront leur place entre eux ? **_

**On vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain !**

**Merci de votre enthousiasme autour de notre projet !**

**A bientot**

**Gaëlle & Tiffany. **


	6. LET I COME WITH YOU

Coucou tout le monde. Nous voici nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. On remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en alertes etc ... On s'excuse si on a oublié quelqu'un ...

Merci a mimi30 ;), pas de soucis miss c'est trés gentil a toi de nous avoir recommandé.

.

On tient également a faire une petite mise au point.

Nous savons très bien ou va notre histoire, nous n'avançons pas à l'aveugle, notre trame est trouvée depuis le tout début. On tenait a le préciser car apparemment beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions.

On reprécise aussi que la fiction ne comportera que 10 chapitres.

.

Playliste

http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website

.

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

POV BELLA

_(Natasha Bedinfield Unwritten)_

Nous venions de passer une semaine tout a fait magnifique. Mis a part le gros rhume que nous avions attrapés tout les deux. En plus d'être reconnaissante a vie envers Angéla pour avoir aidé Edward a venir prêt de moi, je lui serais reconnaissante a vie pour voir pris soin de nous comme une mère durant cette période microbesque ! Rien que de me rappeler à quel point elle nous a materné pendant cette période me fait sourire.

Je suis réellement comblée, « mais », parce que oui il y a un « mais », j'ai une trouille bleue qu'Edward repasse cette porte. Parce que cela va arriver, à la fin de la semaine qui plus est. Sa vie est a Saint Jonh's, la mienne est ici a Seattle et je ne sais malheureusement pas comment comment nous allons nous en sortir.

Une chose et certaine, je suis dingue de lui. Indéniablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Cette première semaine nous sommes surtout restés à l'intérieur, profitant majestueusement de sa peau, de son contact, de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Je n'ai pas voulu mettre sur le tapis mes interrogations, je n'avais en aucun cas envie de gâcher ces moments entre nous. Certes nous savons tout deux ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, mais l'engagement dans une relation a distance est flippant. S'il me le proposait, je dirais oui sans hésitations, aucune. Je tiendrais le coup, enfin je crois. Mais en même temps je préfère qu'il fasse partie de ma vie, même entrecoupé par de petite séparation inévitable, que de ne pas l'avoir du tout dans mon existence.

Pourquoi toujours autant d'interrogations ? Pourquoi faut il qu'un coup de foudre de vacances se révèle être l'homme de ma vie ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'imaginer mon avenir sans lui à mes cotés? … Pourquoi ais je déraillé complètement? Tout simplement !

De plus cette dernière semaine j'ai pris énormément de retard dans mon travail, un retard considérable. Edward c'est révélé être un passionné de littérature, comme moi. Je le savais déjà, mais nous avons pus exposer nos préférences. Les siennes sont d'ailleurs tournées vers les polars et la littérature plus ancienne.

Voila pourquoi nous voila assis a même le sol, moi calée entre ses jambes, mon dos collé a son torse, un manuscrit chacun dans nos mains, en pleine lecture. Sa main libre caresse mon ventre, remontant lentement vers ma poitrine, effleurant parfois la ligne de mon soutient gorge. Déjà, d'avoir ses mains sur moi me procure des sensations indescriptibles, mais quand il joue a me titiller comme ça … c'est pire !

Je pose ma tête sous son cou, et soupire de bien être. J'aime ce que nous sommes en train de vivre, la peur de le perdre est très présente, mais j'arrive à l'occulter pour profiter de chacun de nos instants ensemble.

_C'est complètement niais ! S'exprime t'il.

_De quoi ? Sursautais je, j'eu encore peur d'avoir parlé a voix haute, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

_Ce manuscrit, dit il en me tendant l'épaisse alliance de feuilles. T'es sérieuse quand tu dis que t'es tombée sous le charme de cette auteur ?

_Ben oui, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas mis entre les mains.

_Je t'informe que c'est définitivement un livre pour nana. Ria t'il.

_Comment ça ?

_Sérieux … un vampire qui tombe amoureux d'une humaine ? Puis l'humaine qui comprend quasiment de suite que ce mec n'est pas humain … enfin bref c'est réellement cucu, y'a cas voir leur déclaration … a la limite il aurait dû la mordre dés le départ ça lui épargnerait toute cette souffrance avec l'appel de son sang, grommela t'il.

_Je suis sciée ! Je suis tombée sous le charme de cet histoire moi, t'es dingue. Leur amour et pure et réel, on sent directement la connexion qui les relies, je suis certaine que ça aura un succès fou.

_Oui auprès des filles mon cœur, mais certainement pas auprés des mecs.

_Possible, en attendant moi j'ai adoré. Bougonnais je.

_Bell's t'es vexée ?

_Non du tout, grommelais je.

_Hey regarde moi, pourquoi tu te vexes ? C'est qu'un manuscrit. Dit il en remontant mon visage vers lui.

_C'est pas que je suis vexée, disons que pas mal de personnes pourraient s'identifier a l'héroïne et je trouve leur amour magnifique et puissant et je crois que toutes les filles rêvent de quelque chose d'aussi semblable, dis je en baissant les yeux.

_Avec un vampire ? Ria t'il.

_Mais non bêta ! Avec l'homme de leur vie. Susurrais je, en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Je repris le court de ma propre lecture sans plus de tergiversions. Edward entama un autre manuscrit plus centré sur son goût, et reprit ses caresses sur mon ventre. C'est vrai, je le pense, nous rêvons toutes de quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et d'aussi intense.

_Tout comme ce que je vis aujourd'hui._

_(Turin Brakes Rain City)_

Edward commence à m'embrasser dans le cou et à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille me procurant d'intenses frissons.

_Edward ! Tentais je de le réprimander.

_Hum … dit il avec des baisers le long de ma nuque.

_Je t'embête pas quand tu travailles « moi » ! Riais je.

_Euh … faut il que je te rappel ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que tu es venue a mon travail ? S'indigna t'il faussement.

_En fait j'aurais peut être besoin d'un rappel … avec gestuel … murmurais je lentement tandis qu'il reprenait ma nuque avec ses baisers et que sa main glissa jusqu'à mes seins.

_Laisse moi te montrer alors …

Ses mains descendent lentement de chaque cotés le long de mon cou, descendant le long de mes épaules puis le long de mes bras, remontant en sens inverse et plongeant a nouveau sur mes seins, me faisant gémir de bien être. Il attrape l'ourlet de mon débardeur et me l'ôte lentement, ses doigts frôlent mes cotes en remontant, et ses baisers tendres dans mon cou me procurent milles sensations. Mon débardeur fait un léger vol planer à travers la pièce me faisant sourire. Il entreprend de détacher mon soutient gorge, le faisant vol planer a son tour.

Je sens son érection dans le bas de mes reins, mes mains rejoignent son excitation et j'entreprends de le malaxer. Il souffle de plaisir dans mon oreille, mordillant mon lobe a nouveau, tandis que ses mains ont repris leur places sur mes seins. Puis il descend sur mon jean, déboutonnant mon pantalon avant d'insérer sa main dans ma culotte et de caresser ma fente déjà humide. Je me tortille contre son corps savourant chaque ressentis de plaisir. Une de mes mains reste sur son érection continuant son massage, tandis que mon autre main rejoint la sienne sur mon sexe lui intiment des mouvements plus forts.

La pièce est remplie de nos gémissements, de la prononciation de nos prénoms dans des souffles roques et suaves.

Il plonge un doigt en moi, puis deux, effectuant un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide, son pouce s'occupe en même temps de mon clitoris déjà très sensible et m'envoie dans un orgasme fulgurant … comme a chaque fois. Me remettant lentement de l'orgasme, je me retourne vers lui et je le déshabille entièrement. Une fois totalement nu, j'enlève mon jean et mon dernier sous vêtement.

Il regarde mes gestes avec une lueur de désir extrêmement intense, le même que je dois avoir a l'instant. Lentement je m'installe a califourchon sur ses jambes et positionne son sexe à mon entrée. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse à perdre haleine tendit que je glisse lentement sur son sexe. Ses mains parcours mon dos, l'effleurant avec de douces caresses. Je le regarde et nos regards ne décrochent pas, j'accélère mes ondulations et mes mouvements de bassin. Lui comme moi sommes proches du plaisir culminant.

J'emmène une de ses mains sur mon clitoris qu'il caresse avidement, mes muscles vaginaux se resserrent et l'orgasme me frappe dans une puissance qui me coupe le souffle. Mais je ne veux pas lâcher son regard. Et je le sens à son tour partir dans son plaisir intense. Sa main libre caresse ma joue, mes lèvres, puis passant derrière ma nuque m'attire sur ses lèvres.

Nos souffles sont encore erratiques, et c'est lentement, très lentement que nous reprenons nos esprits. Front contre front. Les yeux fermés a présent.

_Déranges moi plus souvent a l'avenir … lui dis je.

_Bien chef … sourit t'il.

Le reste de la journée ce passe pelotonnés sur le canapé, moi m'avançant un peu sur mes manuscrits, Edward lisant aussi à mes cotés.

_(Ben Harper Walk Away)_

_Edward je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi vendredi soir.

_Quoi ? Chez ton père ? S'exclame t'il d'une voie un peu plus aiguë qu'a l'ordinaire.

_Euh oui. Je sais que tu pars Dimanche mais j'ai envie que tu le rencontres.

_Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Bella. Grimace t'il.

_Serais tu un trouillard ?

_Quoi moi ?? Noon ! J'ai affronté des requins et des barrières de coraux je te signal ! J'ai pas peur de ton chérif de père.

_Ben tiens ! Riais je. Tu flippes m'exclamais je, tu flippes vraiment !

_Je préfère encore affronter un Emmett en manque de sexe que ton père, ça te donne une idée de ce que je ressens ? Piailla t'il.

_Je te promets que je lui ferais ranger son arme avant qu'il ne te voie ! Riais je.

_Ha ha très drôle !

_S'il te plait Edward, l'implorais je, mon amour, mon ange, viens avec moi vendredi c'est important pour moi. Je fis ma moue « made in Angéla ». Il étira un sourire un peu tendu sur son visage.

_Ok ma belle je viens, mais je te promet que ça va pas être gratuit ! Sourit t'il avec un regard suggestif.

_Je paierais ma dette avec plaisir …

Vendredi arriva très vite. Nous étions sur la route de Forks en direction de chez mon père, j'avais décidé d'emmener Edward sur les lieux de mon enfance concernant les alentours. Nous devions retrouver Charlie en fin d'après midi pour le dîner de ce soir. Il n'avait pas voulu que je cuisine et mon sens de la méfiance c'était mis en éveille.

Charlie cuisiner ?? Alerte alerte …

Je l'avais averti concernant Edward, je lui avais simplement dis que je voulais qu'il rencontre la personne qui me faisait sourire ces derniers jours. Il avait bougonné légèrement, mais c'était plié à mon envie. Mon père appréciait beaucoup nos dîners mensuels et jamais ni lui ni moi n'avions conviés qui que ce soit d'autre ces soirs là. Hors aujourd'hui si je faisais exception a la règle c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'Edward comptait énormément a mes yeux. Charlie avait dû le comprendre.

Edward était un peu tendu. Je n'avais pas cessé de me moquer de son stress « post rencontre paternel » toute cette fin de semaine. Si bien que j'avais du le payer … souvent … et très cher. Nous nous étions promenés toute la journée dans le comté, essentiellement sur les plages de la Push, la réserve des indiens Quileutes, à la périphérie de la ville de Forks. Le temps avait été clément aujourd'hui, le soleil avait sorti quelques rayons bien agréables. J'avais emmené Edward faire les magasins pour lui trouver des vêtements chauds étant donné que monsieur n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter de quoi ce couvrir.

Nous n'avions pas encore parlés de ce qu'il ce passerait après son départ. Et je repoussais de plus en plus cette discussion de peur d'entendre que ce qu'il voulait ne serait pas la même chose que moi.

Je garais ma camionnette devant chez Charlie, la lumière sous le porche était allumée, la voiture de patrouille garée dans l'allée devant le garage de la maison. Edward avait ce tic nerveux depuis quelques minutes qui consistait à faire trembler nerveusement sa jambe.

_Edward arrêtes tu vas me rendre dingue.

_Et s'il ne m'apprécie pas ?

_Mais non arrêtes ton chars, tout va bien ce passer.

_J'ai pas trop la même impression que toi mais bon … grommela t'il.

Il descendit de la place passager et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière.

_Merci jeune homme, tes bonnes manières te rapportes des points tu sais ?

_Crois tu que je n'ai pas vu le nez de ton père derrière cette fenêtre ? Tous les points sont bons à prendre. Sourit t'il.

_Ça veut donc dire qu'en temps normal ta prévenance n'est pas présente ? L'interrogeais je faussement déçue.

_Sachez Mlle Swan, que mon instinct chevaleresque est toujours présent encore plus quand je suis avec toi.

_T'es adorable.

Je l'embrassai chastement du bout des lèvres avant de le tirer par la main vers la maison. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti assaillit mes narines. En ôtant nos vestes j'appelai mon père.

_Papa ?

_Dans la cuisine Bell's.

_Dans la cuisine_ ? Définitivement bizarre …

Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine la scène était tout a fait hilarante, surtout connaissant mon père. Il avait revêtu un tablier de cuisine, _mon_ ancien tablier de cuisine vert et blanc, adossé contre le plan de travail, face a nous, il tenait en main un énorme couteau de cuisine et un aiguiseur, frottant la lame du couteau contre ce dernier tout en nous regardant avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Edward me lâcha prestement la main.

La scène m'arracha un sourire.

_Salut papa, m'approchais en l'embrassant sur la joue, je te présente Edward Cullen mon ami.

Il aiguisa une dernière fois sa lame lentement avant de déposer son attirail sur le plan de travail et de tendre sa main à Edward que j'entendis déglutir.

_Bonsoir Edward.

_Bonsoir Chef Swan.

_Vous avez fait bonne route les enfants ? Dit mon père en se retournant pour laver ses ustensiles.

_Hum oui, j'ai fais découvrir la région a Edward une bonne partie de la journée.

Je fis signe a Edward de s'assoire sur une des chaises entourant la table de la cuisine. Il me répondit « non » d'un signe frénétique de tête. Me retenant de peu d'un fou rire rien qu'a voir la tête d'Edward, mon père enchaîna sur ses questions.

_La région te plait Edward ?

_Oui c'est très charmant, tout y est très … vert !

J'eu un petit rire a l'évocation de la verdure. Je pris place sur une des chaises de la cuisine et réinvita Edward a s'assoire, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer sur le siège le plus éloigné de moi. A mon tour je levais les yeux au ciel devant ses agissements, en souriant.

_Bell's tu ne m'as pas dis comment vous vous étiez rencontrés tout les deux.

_Ben c'est simple, Edward était mon professeur de Surf pendant mes vacances a Saint John's.

_Oh !

_Puis comme je lui manquais trop il est venu me faire une surprise. Edward me fit son sourire en coin tellement craquant.

_Edward tu as parcourus tous ces kilomètres pour rejoindre ma fille ?

_C'est bien ça. Dit Edward en ce passant la main derrière la nuque.

_Papa serais tu en service ce soir ?

_Non pourquoi ?

_Ben tu peux donc arrêter ton interrogatoire, souriais je autant a lui qu'a Edward, légèrement moins tendu et plus a l'aise à présent. Si tu m'expliquais plutôt comment tu as réussi à cuisiner sans faire brûler la maison, et surtout, comment tu as fait pour que ça sente aussi bon !

_Et bien … c'est Sue, tu sais la veuve de Harry ? J'acquiesçai. Elle m'aide un peu concernant la cuisine, elle m'apprend quelques ficelles. Rougit t'il.

_Wow, elle doit vraiment être un bon professeur de cuisine pour arriver a te mettre derrière les fourneaux. Souriais je faussement dupe de la situation.

J'aurais pu le taquiner encore un peu, surtout après avoir vu les rougissements sur ses joues, quelque chose que je tenais indéniablement de lui. Mais je ne le fis pas. La soirée ce passa dans la bonne ambiance, Charlie commença a raconter mes déboires de jeunesse, détaillant chaque moment embarrassant dont il avait le souvenir.

Edward avait le regard brillant a chacune des choses croustillantes dont mon père l'informait. Il avait repris une certaine assurance de lui-même au fur et a mesure du déroulement de la soirée. Nous avions finis sur le canapé du salon pour boire le café et manger notre dessert. Edward avait passé son bras autour de ma taille, il embrassait ma tempe quand Charlie ne regardait pas, ou caressait ma joue. Plusieurs fois je remarquais le sourire discret de mon père après les gestes d'Edward. La soirée fut un vrai moment de plaisir.

&*&*&*&

_(Sara Bareilles Gravity)_

Edward et moi étions allongés en travers de mon lit. Ma tête calée dans son cou, mes doigts dessinants les contours de son estomac, de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux. Ses doigts caressants mon bras, mon cou. Un silence agréable c'était imposé depuis plusieurs minutes, savourer la présence de l'autre, mémoriser chaque respirations, chaque battements de cœur, chaque gémissements de plaisir, de bonheur.

Tout ça va terriblement me manquer. Edward repart demain, et le trou béant dans ma poitrine est prêt à surgir. Je pousse un soupir saccadé à cause de l'émotion que je contiens. Edward ressert sa prise autour de ma taille, il respire mes cheveux avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

_A quoi penses tu mon ange ? Murmure t'il.

_A toi … soufflais-je.

_A moi ?

_Tu pars demain.

_C'est pas une question ça.

_Juste une affirmation.

_Hey ma belle regarde moi, il prit mon menton et leva mon visage face au sien, si je pouvais rester encore quelques jours je le ferais, mais je peux pas laisser Emmett encore tout seul il va me tuer. C'est notre affaire a tout les deux tu comprends. Et si je restais encore un peu ça ne ferait que repousser l'échéance …

_L'échéance ? Demandais je en me relevant sur mon coude.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Bella ? Me demanda t'il, une ride soucieuse c'était formée entre ses yeux.

_Et toi Edward qu'attends tu de moi ? Lui demandais-je en caressant son visage de ma main libre.

_Ce que je voudrais … ce que je veux … c'est ce que toi tu voudras.

_C'est trop facile de dire ça Edward ! Commençais-je à m'énerver sans savoir pourquoi.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit lui tournant légèrement le dos, remontant le drap autour de mon corps nu. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains pour tenter de reprendre constance devant lui. Ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas craquer maintenant.

_Qu'est ce qui est facile Bella ? Que ce soit moi qui te demande ce que tu souhaites ? C'est moi qui suis là aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ait traversé les États-Unis pour te rejoindre et tu oses toujours te poser la question de savoir ce que je fou ici et de ce que je veux ? T'es sérieuse ?

Le silence tantôt apaisant fut remplacé par un silence pesant au possible. Il se releva, s'assit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. J'étais toujours tournée dos a lui. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

_Bordel Bella … ce que je veux … moi ce que je veux c'est toi ! Souffla t'il.

Ce fût comme ci je prenais enfin conscience qu'il disait vrai. Malgré les deux semaines que nous venions de vivre lui et moi je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur sa venue ici. Je savais que c'était pour moi, mais je n'avais pas réellement compris que ça caché le même besoin que le mien, celui de l'avoir prêt de moi.

Sans aucune hésitation je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Assise a califourchon sur lui ses mains m'enserrèrent la taille avec force. Notre baiser fût d'une force exprimant un besoin, un manque, une envie, tout cela a la fois. Sans ménagement il me fit glisser sur son sexe et il s'inséra en moi, recevant mon gémissement de plaisir en pleine bouche. C'était intense, un acte sensuel exprimant tout nos ressentis. Et c'est ensemble que l'orgasme puissant nous frappa.

Nous étions haletants, tremblants et en sueurs, ses bras m'enserrèrent de nouveau très fort, son front collé au mien, mes mains sur son visage caressants ses lèvres si douces. Plantant mon regard dans le sien il me sourit, de l'un de ses sourires magnifiques qui vous font fondre, comment ais je pu vivre sans le sien toutes ces années ?

_Edward … laisses moi … laisses moi t'accompagner a Saint John's …

* * *

Edward sera t'il d'accord ??

Bella va t'elle se retractrer ??

Le prochain épisode des feux de l'amour sera des plus palpitants ...

.

On vous souhaite de passer de trés bonnes fêtes de Noël,

Que le papa noël vous gâtes cette année!

Bisous glacés et enneigés...

.

Tiffany & Gaelle


	7. I Love You

_**Merci merci merci à toutes nos revieweuses**_

_**avec ou sans comptes... Merci pour ces 300 reviews qui ne sont que du bonus pour nous !**_

http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website

**Ca c'est le lien mais vous en avez l'habitude maintenant =)**

**Chapitre en double POV...**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_{playlist : Safri Duo - Labamba Remix 2005} _

**POV EDWARD :**

L'avion amorçait sa descente vers St John's... J'en revenais pas que Bella ait voulu me suivre chez moi...

_Tu vas pouvoir prolonger tes vacances, mon vieux..._

_OOOHHHH YEEEAAAAAHHHHHH !_

J'eus un petit couinement de joie à cette pensée. J'en aurai sauté sur place si je n'étais pas attaché avec la ceinture sur mon siège ! Bella, qui était placée côté hublot, tournait la tête vers moi :

- C'était quoi ce bruit que tu viens de nous faire, là ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Cet espèce de couinement que tu viens d'émettre... On aurait dit qu'un rat venait de se coincer la queue dans une porte !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Merci pour la comparaison avec le rat !

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Me répondit-elle dans un large sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je croisais mes doigts avec les siens en attendant l'atterissage.

- Je ne pensais pas revenir ici si vite !

- Et est-ce que ça te satisfait d'être de retour sur St John's plus tôt ?

Elle me retourna un magnifique sourire.

- Evidemment, andouille !

- Ben dis donc c'est ma fête aujourd'hui : rat, andouille...

- Mon pauvre petit Edward... Pauvre petite chose fragile et susceptible !

- Méfiez-vous bien, miss Swan ! Vous arrivez sur mes terres... Et un Edward Cullen sur ses terres est un Edward Cullen imprévisible et menaçant...

Elle haussa les sourcils, les yeux pétillants.

- Imprévisible, comment ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard et je vis clairement une lueur de désir se dessiner sur son visage. Le type assis à côté de nous nous regardait et écoutait notre conversation. Je me penchais à l'oreille de Bella pour lui murmurer.

- Le grand méchant loup a l'habitude de dormir dans mon lit... Il pourrait peut-être venir... t'embêter...

Elle me regarda, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en rougissant. J'eus un nouveau rire et embrassais sa joue. Elle approcha son visage de mon épaule et caressa mon buste du bout des doigts, faisant naître un brasier de désir dans mon corps.

- J'attends sa visite avec impatience...

Elle embrassa mon cou et je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres pour un énième baiser langoureux...

*

L'avion finit par se poser à l'aéroport. C'est heureux mais épuisé que je retrouvais mon île. Je m'étais senti terriblement bien avec Bella aux USA mais j'aimais vivre ici. J'y avais tout ou presque : mes amis, mon boulot, du soleil... Je n'avais pas l'amour auparavant mais maintenant je l'avais trouvé. 20 000 kilomètres avaient beau nous séparer, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre la distance se réduirait. Si Bella ne venait pas ici, j'étais prêt à tout plaquer pour la retrouver si c'était la seule façon pour moi de la garder pour toujours. Mon rêve absolu serait qu'elle accepte de vivre ici, à St John's avec moi si un jour je devais lui proposer, mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander de tout quitter pour moi.

Elle avait toute sa vie à Seattle : son boulot, sa famille...

_Son père Charlie... Flic... avec ses couteaux de boucher... et sa façon très... comment dire ? vive, de les aiguiser..._Non vraiment très sympa le beau-papa ! Car c'est bien ce que nous étions hein ? Un couple ? Un vrai de vrai ? Mon coeur manqua d'exploser à cette idée...

_Je l'aime cette fille... Je l'aime de tout mon coeur... _

Nous nous avançions pour aller récupérer nos sacs de voyage, main dans la main. Je repérais deux touristes qui la zieutaient avec un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût... _Bella ici, elle ne s'éloignera pas de moi à plus de trois mètres ! Trop de prédateurs en chaleur... _

L'opération nous pris un peu de temps, Bella s'agaçait un peu sous mes yeux rieurs.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Une plombe pour récupérer des sacs, c'est pas normal ça ! Et toi, arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Tu les feras pas stresser ici ! T'auras beau râler, ils ne s'énerveront pas plus ! Et puis respire, t'es en vacances...

Elle se renfrogna un peu et j'eus peur d'y être allé trop fort. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre mon torse pour l'embrasser sous l'oreille.

- Reste cool, bébé ! On va les avoir nos bagages !

- Fais-moi un bisou et on n'en parle plus ! me répondit-elle, malicieuse.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je passais devant elle et pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes. _Sa douceur me fit l'effet d'une plume... Si j'avais été fait de glace, j'aurai fondu depuis longtemps pour Isabella Swan... _

Bella se mit à gémir et s'agiter dans mes bras

- Hhmmm !

- Quoi ?

- Les bagages ! Les voilà !

Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et partit vers le tapis pour les récupérer. Je secouais la tête en souriant et la rejoignis. Nous traversâmes le hall de l'aéroport et j'apercevais sans mal Emmett, qui dépassait la foule par sa taille. Il n'était pas venu tout seul : je distinguais deux têtes blondes celles de Jasper et Rosalie, ainsi que la minuscule Alice.

_Mon ange gardien._

- OHE ! EDWARD ! ON EST LA !

- Ohé !  
J'agitais mes bras, souriant et entraînais Bella à ma suite. J'avais hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils me verraient arriver avec elle.

- Ils sont là-bas !

Lorsque enfin je me frayais un chemin parmi les voyageurs pour les atteindre, Bella aggripant fermement ma main, je vis leurs têtes d'ahuris en la voyant. Puis, deux secondes après, ils se mirent à applaudir comme des gamins, éclatant de rire. Emmett mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Les touristes nous regardaient et Bella se mit à rougir. Moi j'étais heureux. Tout simplement. J'arrivais au niveau d'Emmett et lui donnais une accolade tandis qu'Alice sautait au cou de Bella.

- Je suis fier de toi mon gros salaud ! Tu fais 20.000 bornes et tu nous la ramène sans l'avoir kidnappé ! Toi et ton sex-appeal vous m'étonnerez toujours !

J'éclatais de rire en tapotant son dos.

- La ferme !

J'étreignis Jasper et embrassais Rosalie. Alice, elle, était toujours scotchée à Bella.

- Lâche la ! Tu vas l'étouffer ! riais-je

- Merci... me murmura Bella sous le rire quasi hystérique d'Alice.

Cette dernière se jeta à mon cou.

- Tu me dois deux journées de shopping !

- Oui t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est trop important !

Elle me relâcha rapidement pour se rapprocher de Bella en sautillant. Nous nous rendions aux deux voitures qu'ils avaient pris pour venir. Les conversations étaient bruyantes entre nous. _Ils m'avaient manqué tous les quatre. _Je m'installais à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emmett avec Bella et Alice. Rosalie était devant. Jasper repartait seul, Alice ayant fortement insisté pour rester avec Bella. _Et comme il était hors de question que je me sépare de Bella... _Bref, Jazz a soupiré, Alice lui a fait une petite mou craquante et il a cédé...

_Trop faible Jazz ! Beeeaucoup trop faible ! _

Emmett me tint au courant des dernières aventures au boulot. Cette semaine allait être chargée : au programme de nombreuses heures de cours, repeindre la façade de l'accueil et aller chercher les nouvelles planches... Ca me stressait un peu de savoir que Bella allait devoir être un peu seule. Mais je ferai tout pour aller la retrouver dès que j'aurai trois minutes. Et puis elle pourrait prendre son ordinateur avec elle sur la plage : je lui installerai un transat face à l'océan, elle aurait un cocktail de jus de fruits à côté et pourrait aller se baigner. _On a connu pire comme conditions pour travailler quand même, non ? _

Emmett se gara devant mon cabanon alors qu'Alice discutait et maintenait le monologue à elle toute seule :

- Je t'emmènerai faire les boutiques Bella ! Edward portera nos sacs ! On déjeunera au restaurant en terrasse et le soir on fera un barbecue comme le mois dernier ! Oh oui les garçons ! Il faut qu'on refasse un barbecue ! Après on ira toutes les deux faire de la plongée ! Oooohhh ! Et aussi un bain de minuit ! Vu que la dernière fois vous vous êtes éclipsés sans nous !

Emmett et Rosalie se mirent à rire.

- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu besoin de nous, Alice... répondit sereinement Rose.

- Quand même c'est grossier ! Vous aviez peur qu'on ait pissé dans la mer ou bien ?

Bella soupira tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, descendez de là et allez vous détendre ! Je repasse vous chercher dans trois heures, vous dinez à la maison !

- Merci !

Ma compagne et moi quittions la voiture et récupérions nos affaires dans le coffre. Emmett fit demi-tour sur la plage et mit un coup de klaxon :

- Ne faites pas trop de folies de votre corps et surtout ne faites rien que je ne ferai pas !

Bella eut un petit rire. Je lui pris la taille et l'entrainais dans mon cabanon.

- Et voilà, c'est chez moi ! C'est moins spacieux et confortable que chez toi mais on s'y fait !

Elle s'avança dans la pièce principale qui faisait salon salle à manger et cuisine, et déposa son sac sur le canapé. Elle avait un petit sourire serein sur le visage, ce même sourire qu'elle avait eu quand elle était arrivée à la plage pour prendre son cours de surf.

- J'aime beaucoup...

- C'est vrai ?  
Je m'approchais d'elle, enlaçant sa taille.

- Oui ! C'est simple mais on s'y sent bien !

Ses mains vinrent encercler ma nuque et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Cela dit, la première pièce que tu as vu chez moi, c'était ma chambre... dit-elle en tripotant le col de mon tee-shirt.

Un éclair de désir m'envahit alors et je l'entraînais dans la petite pièce adjacente, dont le lit prenait pratiquement tout l'espace. Elle contempla son ancien paréo punaisé au mur opposé à la tête de lit.

- Je l'ai mis là, pour penser à toi tous les soirs...

J'effleurais de l'index mon ancien collier qu'elle avait mis autour de son poignet.

- Embrasse-moi... furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça, avant que je ne fonde sur sa bouche et la pousse sur le lit.

Mon désir pour elle avait augmenté de seconde en seconde et il me semblait que la dernière fois que je l'avais touché, soit hier, était déjà trop loin. Je la déshabillais rapidement et elle en fit de même avec mes fringues. Nos corps se touchaient, nos mains caressaient... Je dessinais son corps de ma bouche et de ma langue, tenant fermement ses mains avec les miennes, savourant ses délicieux gémissements. J'écartais ensuite ses cuisses le plus possible pour laper sans retenue sa cyprine qui coulait d'entre ses jambes. Je la fis jouir une première fois, frissonnant par cet abandon magnifique qu'elle me donnait...

Je remontais ses jambes les repliant le long de son corps pour la pénétrer lentement, nos deux regards accrochés.

- Edward... Oh oui...

J'embrassais sa bouche fine et attrayante, me laissant guider par mon désir. Notre amour se consuma longuement, envahissant chaque centimètre de ma peau... _Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'autre pour elle... Et j'aimais encore mieux cette nouvelle identité..._

Je me sentais bien et pleinement heureux quand l'orgasme nous envahit... _Revenus tous deux au point de départ, là où notre histoire avait commencé... Là où, pour la première fois, mon coeur avait râté un battement pour elle... _

Le soir, nous avions bien apprécié le diner concocté par Rosalie chez Emmett. Alice et Jasper étaient avec nous. Les conversations joyeuses. _Ma famille. _Cette nuit-là, après être rentrés, je savourais le bonheur de proposer à Bella une balade nocturne sous les étoiles. C'est au bord de ma plage, les pieds dans l'eau, que nous arpentâmes l'écume blanche, étroitement enlacés. Seul le bruit des vagues troublait le silence apaisant.

- J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, murmura ma compagne alors que j'embrassais ses cheveux en humant son odeur parfaite.  
J'eus un petit sourire :

- J'aime cette idée que le temps s'arrête pour nous... susurrais-je en me plaçant face à elle. Elle eut un sourire magnifique, ses bras s'accrochèrent à ma nuque et nos lèvres se joignirent. Nous rejoignimes mon cabanon pour la nuit et avions plongé dans les rêves, blottis l'un contre l'autre, étroitement serrés. Liés. _C'était elle, je le savais..._

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Emmett vint tambouriner à la porte de la chambre, je sursautais et Bella en fit de même. Nous nous rendimes à notre affaire pour donner nos premiers cours de surf de la matinée. Il était 10h. Bella passa son maillot de bain, un paréo neuf et elle prit son ordinateur portable. Je l'embrassais et lui installais une chaise longue sur la plage. Le soleil cognait déjà. Elle s'installa avec une rallonge allant à l'accueil pour la batterie de son PC.

- Sois prudent, marmonna-t-elle contre mes lèvres alors que je l'embrassais avant de donner mon premier cours.

- Tu me verras d'ici, tu n'as qu'à crier si un requin saute pour me dévorer ! plaisantais-je.

- Rigole Cullen ! Je trouverai ça très drôle si un requin te castrait !

Je fronçais les sourcils, en souriant.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas le seul à me plaindre si ça arrive...

Elle secoua la tête et m'offrit un dernier langoureux baiser. _Dieu que j'aurai aimé rester près d'elle... _Emmett me rappela à l'ordre.

- Il me fait chier mon patron ! grognais-je dans le cou de Bella

- Allez vas-y avant qu'il ne me vire de la plage !

Je me dirigeais vers le cabanon et quinze minutes après ça, je remontais sur ma planche de surf et PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST BON !

Mon deuxième élève ce jour-là était un surfeur pratiquement chevroné. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu du bord et lancions une sorte de compét' entre nous. J'aimais bien surfer avec des gens qui savaient y faire... Après avoir pris ma quatrième vague, je vis Emmett me faire de grands signes. Je rappelais mon élève et que nous revenions sur la plage. Bella se précipita dans mes bras, paniquée.

- Edward ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le maitre-nageur vient de me lancer un message sur la radio : il y a un ban de requins qui rôde trop près des côtes !

Je me tournais vers l'eau, ne percevant rien de dangereux.

- On a rien vu, pourtant !

- Ils sont un peu au sud par rapport à l'endroit où vous étiez...

- Attends, il y a des baigneurs là-bas ! Il faut les prévenir !

- Je m'en charge !

- Des nageurs ?! Mais ils vont se faire bouffer ! paniqua Bella

Je lui souris.

- Ce ne sont pas des requins blancs qui rodent ici, Bella !

Emmett partit en courant avec un mégaphone et avertit les touristes qui obéissaient en courant. Généralement, le mot " requin " et la formule " à proximité " ne les incitaient pas à prolonger leur baignade. En regardant l'horizon, je crus percevoir effectivement des ailerons. J'attrapais mes jumelles.

- Wooow ! Y en a un... deux... Putain ! Y en a au moins cinq ! C'est fou ça ! Regarde Bella !

- Je n'y tiens pas !

Je me mis à rire.

- Bella ! Ils sont à plus de 200 mètres, tu ne risques rien ! Un requin, ça suffoque hors de l'eau !

- Encore heureux ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait des requins par ici !

- Surtout des requins baleine et des requins marteaux. Ce n'est pas rare qu'ils s'approchent près des côtes !

Bella, qui ajustait les jumelles, me demanda :

- Ils sont méchants pour l'homme ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais les requins baleine sont les plus impressionnants ! Ils mesurent entre 4 et 14 mètres ! Et les requins marteaux ils font maximum 5 mètres...

- Tu en as déjà vu de près ?

- J'ai fait un peu de plongée les premiers mois où je me suis installé ici, on a pu en approcher deux. Ils n'ont rien dit, ils nous ont regardé sans plus ! Ils s'attaquent peu aux hommes, sauf ceux qui saignent. Un peu comme ton script sur les vampires !

Voyant qu'elle ne se déridait pas, je décidais de la charier.

- Enfin cela dit, faut éviter de surfer quand ils sont dans les parages !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que de sous l'eau, ça arrive que quand on est allongés sur la planche, ils nous confondent avec des tortues, et si c'est le cas... Si un est dessous et qu'il me prend pour une tortue... GROOOOAAAGGGRRRHHHH !

Je hurlais à son oreille et plantais doucement mes dents dans son cou. Bella sursauta, lâchant les jumelles dans le sable alors que j'éclatais de rire. Elle se retourna vers moi et me frappa l'épaule et le torse avec sa pile de feuilles qu'elle tenait.

- Espèce... de... crétin... T'as... pas... autre... chose... à... foutre... que me raconter... tes âneries !!

Je me faisais poursuivre par cette tigresse et nous finimes par tomber dans le sable, elle sur moi.

- Ne me redis jamais des conneries comme ça !

Je caressais sa joue, tout sourire.

- J'aime bien te faire râler !

- Tu me tueras, Edward Cullen...

Sa voix était pleine de désir et elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Rapidement, nos langues se lièrent, avides de l'autre. Elle se mit à gémir contre ma bouche... _Putain... Elle veut ma mort... _Je coinçais sa nuque de mes bras pour la garder contre moi. Emmett passa à côté de nous au moment où je suçotais sa langue entre mes lèvres :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hé ! Arrêtez de copuler de la langue ! Y a des gosses sur la plage !

Nous soupirâmes à l'unisson et Bella posa son front contre le mien un bref instant, avant de nous relever...

**POV BELLA**

_(Play-list : Shakira She Wolf)_

Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, lunettes qui me servent essentiellement à reluquer mon magnifique … euh petit ami ? … dans son short de bain à fleurs. Le transat est mon nouveau meilleur ami depuis quelques jours. Je me suis autorisée un après-midi de relâches, j'y ai bien le droit je pense. J'ai beaucoup eu le temps de bosser d'ici, sur la plage, je crois d'ailleurs que ce sont les plus merveilleuses conditions que j'ai eu pour travailler.

Edward est magnifique avec moi, il est attentionné, tendre, marrant, doux, c'est un amant hors paire. Il fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et heureuse depuis que nous sommes ici. On ne sait pas encore bien ou cela va nous mener mais le principal est de profiter des ces moments exquis.

Exquis … aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit surtout quand j'ai en face de moi l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, sortant nonchalamment de l'eau, ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés, l'eau dégoulinante sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux musclés, sur sa peau bronzée et dorée par le soleil. Ce sourire en coin craquant qui le caractérise quand il me regarde.

Me voilà dénoncée, mes verres de lunettes ont beau être foncés, je ne peux pas empêcher le sourire qui étire mes lèvres quand je le regarde et il le voit aussi. Je le désire instantanément. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et rabaisse les lunettes sur mon nez pour qu'il voit mon regard. L'effet est instantané. Son sourire s'agrandit, il se dépêche de remercier son client avant de s'approcher de moi tel un félin chassant sa proie. Mon envie de lui n'en est que plus renforcée. J'aime l'animal qui court en lui.

Arrivé presque à mes cotés, il se stoppe net et lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Au même instant, je suis soulevée dans des bras puissants que je reconnais instantanément.

_Hey Belly ! Ça va ?

_Emmett pose-moi par terre !

_Je te demande si ça va !

_Ben oui ça va, mais faut surtout pas te sentir obligé de me poser comme un sac à patatse sur tes épaules pour me demander si ça va !

_Oh non la position sac à patatesn c'est parce que je vais te balancer à l'eau ma chérie …

_Emmett arrêtes … il rigole à pleins poumons le bougre … Edward aide moi !

_Euh désolé mon cœur, je dois ranger les planches ! … lui aussi il se marre le salop !

_Toi … tu … tu vas me le payer aussi cher que lui, dis je en pointant les fesses d'Emmett du doigt, étant donné que ma tête est suspendue pas très loin de son postérieur.

_Quoi ? Tu vas faire payer le postérieur d'Emmett ? ri t'il !

Sur ce, il passe à côté de moi, prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche et se relève en me tapant sur mes fesses, qui elles sont toujours posées sur les épaules d'Emmett.

_Amuse-toi bien mon cœur, je te rejoins. Dit il en riant toujours.

_Pas la peine ! Lui dis je faussement énervée.

_Bon ma jolie c'est pas tout ça mais si je veux pas que tu nous fasses une hydrocution, il faut que d'abord tu te mettes de l'eau dans le cou, puis un peu sur les bras, et je m'occupe de tes jambes, HEY ED JE M'OCCUPE DE MOUILLER SES JAMBES CA T'EMBETES PAS MON POTE ?

Je lance un regard noir à Edward, qui hausse les épaules et qui explose de rire à nouveau, il va me le payer … cher … très cher ….

_Emmett ?

_Hum beauté ?

_Tu sais que je t'ai promis des lasagnes pour ce soir chez Edward, mais j'ai plus tellement envie finalement !

_Bella fais pas ta maligne avec la bouffe, puis tu peux pas me mentir Ed m'a dit que t'avais déjà tout préparé ! Ria t'il … Je t'ai eu ma poulette ! Allez, mouille-toi le cou et les bras dépêche-toi !

Je sais que j'ai perdu d'avance c'est évident, alors je cesse de lutter, je me mouille les bras, la nuque pendant qu'Emmett me mouille les jambes et je pince fortement ses fesses en lançant un regard noir à Edward qui a cessé de rire tout à coup.

_Ouch ! Bella t'es dingue ! Je vais avoir un bleu maintenant.

_Je m'en fous ! Grognais-je.

_Tu vas payer petit insolente ri t'il.

Sur ce, il me jette à l'eau en riant. Heureusement l'eau est chaude et délicieuse. Malgré ma nouvelle phobie des requins, je fais quelques brasses. Je reviens vers le bord de l'eau lentement mais je sens une chaleur près de moi, chaleur que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Je me remets sur les pieds, là où le niveau de l'eau m'arrive à la poitrine. Edward passe ses mains autour de ma taille et colle mon dos à sa poitrine.

_Elle est bonne ? Susurre t'il a mon oreille.

_Très bonne. Répondis je sur le même ton, "_ il est l'heure de jouer à « tu vas payer » _" me dis je à moi-même.

Je colle mon bassin contre son sexe déjà en forme, ce qui le fait gémir et me fait sourire. Ses mains descendent en exploration le long de mes côtes jusqu'à mes cuisses avant d'atteindre l'élastique de mon maillot.

_Non … cette fois c'est moi qui prend soins de toi, lui dis je langoureusement en me tournant face à lui. Enlèves ton short... je lui murmure dans l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe et de parsemer son cou salé de mes baisers.

Il ne se fait pas prier bien que la plage soit tout de même bien fréquentée en ce milieu d'après midi. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche et empoigne son short d'une de mes mains, faisant glisser la seconde le long de son membre. Il gémit de plaisir dans ma bouche, me déclenchant des frissons le long mon échine. J'imprime des mouvements de va-et-vient assez vifs, jusqu'à le rendre fébrile. Ma langue joue avec la sienne un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je le sente se tendre et arriver à sa jouissance. J'avale son cri avec un énième baiser.

_Tu as aimé ? Lui demandai-je dans l'oreille.

_Hein hein … dit-il avec un signe de tête positif.

_Tant mieux.

Alors, je lui roule une pelle des plus excitantes et je sors de l'eau … son short dans ma main …

_Tiens Em' ! Fais-en ce que tu veux … dis-je à Emmett en souriant et fière de mon coup. Emmett en reste bouche bée, tandis qu'Edward fulminait en arrière plan.

_Bella !! Tu … tu peux pas me faire ça !! Imagines les petits yeux innocents qui traînent sur cette plage …

Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

_Bellaaaaaa ! Tu vas vraiment laisser mes parties intimes entre les mains d'Emmett ?? Dit-il tout à coup anxieux.

Sans me retourner, je lui envoie un coucou de ma main en riant au double sens de sa question et retourne m'asseoir sur mon transat, le soleil se reflétant sur ma peau légèrement halée. Je suis aux premières loges pour assister à la scène qui va suivre. Emmett, qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot à ma grande surprise, est plié de rire, il se dirige vers le cabanon et prend la plus petite des planches de surf pour enfant qu'il y trouve, il retourne aux abords de l'eau, plante la planche et accroche le caleçon de bain d'Edward en haut comme un drapeau.

J'explose de rire à la vue d'un Emmett tout heureux de sa trouvaille. Edward est totalement déconcerté et en même temps il ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

_Oh oh ! _

Je connais ce sourire coquin, il prépare quelque chose … NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!! Je rêve totalement. Edward sort nonchalamment de l'eau … A POILS !!! Avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Du choc, je me redresse en position assise au bord du transat et relève mes lunettes.

Je me demande si je dois être outrée, énervée, ou simplement amusée, de le voir se pavaner ainsi. Son regard me transperce et il en dit long sur ce qu'il pense. Ca donne en gros « _Ma vieille t'as perdu ! _».

Il sort enfin sa partie … intime de l'eau, sans la cacher en plus ! et sans se presser, se dirige vers la mini planche, enfile son maillot avec lenteur exposant ses fesses musclées à ma vision et se dirige vers moi. Tous les gens de la plage se retournent sur lui. Les regards appréciateurs des nombreuses jeunes femmes alentour me rendent verte de jalousie.

Oh my god ! Il se dirige vers moi avec sa démarche féline qui n'augure rien de bon. Emmett qui suit la scène avec attention est toujours autant plié de rire, il est d'ailleurs pendu au téléphone avec Jasper, apparemment, à lui raconter ce qu'il a sous les yeux. C'est avec une oreille distraite que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, car le prédateur avance de plus en plus vers moi, jusqu'à se retrouver devant moi avec un sourire éblouissant.

Il se penche jusqu'à mon oreille et me murmure.

_Tu veux jouer mon cœur ? _Je déglutis tellement sa voix est sexy_. Alors jouons, dit il en me mordillant le lobe et en faisant passer un doigt discret le long de mon intimé en remontant jusqu'au milieu de mes seins, avant de finir sa course sur mes lèvres.

Je reste complètement paralysée par son geste qui m'a surprise. Puis fier de son effet, il tourne les talons et retourne à l'eau, me laissant totalement en plan.

&*&*&*&

_(Playlist : Deep Dish Morning Wood)_

La soirée entre amis fut excellente, cela m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Ce sont des amis très présents les uns pour les autres et adorables. Nous avons terminés la soirée autour d'un feu de camp sur la crique privée du cabanon d'Edward.

Cet endroit est un pur paradis.

Nous sommes seuls sous la nuit étoilée, savourant le bien être d'être ensemble. Nous sommes enlacés sur une immense serviette face au feu qui meurt lentement. Le silence est maître du moment. Assise entre ses jambes, il caresse mes bras du bout des doigts. Je frissonne un peu quand il continue sa caresse à la base de mon cou. Il embrasse légèrement mon cou avant d'y poser son nez et d'inspirer mon odeur. Une de ses mains relève mes cheveux et son nez traîne lentement le long de ma nuque, puis sur chacune des mes épaules. Sa main libre se pose sur ma joue et tourne mon visage vers le sien.

Il me regarde silencieusement et intensément, j'ai même l'impression qu'il tente de me faire passer un message. Ses lèvres douces se posent sur les miennes, et le baiser d'une douceur exquise se transforme en un feu consumant tout mon être. Les choses dérapent délicieusement, si bien que nous nous retrouvons nus rapidement et qu'Edward, installé entre mes jambes, parsème ma poitrine et mon ventre de fiévreux baisers.

_Edward …

Je me consume entièrement sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Je prends son visage en coupe et le remonte à hauteur du mien pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Edward me pénètre lentement, étouffant nos gémissements de plaisir dans ce baiser. Il caresse mon visage tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos pour arriver sur ses fesses, pendant qu'il prend un rythme plus vif, me faisant gémir sans retenue.

_Hum bella …

J'appuie fortement sur ses fesses lui intimant un mouvement plus fort, plus brusque. J'éprouve un besoin irréprécible de le sentir encore plus en moi. Il ne nous faut que quelques secondes pour atteindre les méandres du plaisir ensemble.

C'est liés l'un à l'autre que nous passons un peu de temps sous les étoiles avant de rejoindre l'intérieur douillet de la maison.

**POV EDWARD :**

Ce réveil-là, je n'aurai jamais voulu l'entendre. _JAMAIS ! _Je me tournais sur le dos alors que Bella dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. _La nuit avait été sportive ! _Je lui avais fait l'amour pas moins de trois fois, sans compter toutes les gâteries d'à-côté. Elle était tombée comme une masse juste après mon orgasme. _A bien y réfléchir, je sais même pas si elle s'était pas endormie après le sien ! _Toujours est-il que là, à 9h30, elle ronflait comme un camion ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. En la regardant dormir, mon coeur s'alourdissait un peu. Dernier jour, dernières 24h ensemble, derniers baisers et derniers câlins... Demain à cette heure-ci, elle montera dans son avion...

_ET MERDE ! _

Je rejetais le drap et me levais pour enfiler un boxer et mon short. Ma gorge se nouait... Si j'me laissais aller... PUTAIN ! J'en chialerai presque...

_NON EDWARD ! IL TE RESTE 24H ALORS TU VAS EN PROFITER A EN CREVER ! _Je me retournais et déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma compagne endormie. J'extirpais la petite feuille que j'avais planqué sous les coussins du canapé avec la liste de ce que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Il me fallait boucler la boucle alors je nous préparais un petit pique-nique royal sur la crique où nous avions faits l'amour pour la première fois. J'avais pu en toucher deux mots à Rosalie. Elle avait accepté de m'aider et d'aller tout installer pendant que je travaillerai et que Bella serait sur la plage avec moi. J'aurai pu demander à Alice mais je ne tenais pas à me retrouver à devoir l'accompagner à une autre virée shopping !

Tout était prêt dans le frigo, Rose n'avait plus qu'à tout emmener. Aussi, lorsque ma petite amie se réveilla, je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras. Elle semblait un peu plus ronchon que d'habitude. _Elle aussi n'avait pas envie de rentrer... _Vers 15h, je quittais mon dernier client et la rejoignis sur sa chaise longue. Elle m'entoura de ses bras presque tout de suite. Je m'allongeais avec elle et couvrais son visage de baisers.

- La journée n'est pas fini, Bella...

- Bientôt !

- Ecoute-moi ma puce, à partir de maintenant, je suis tout à toi. On va profiter de chaque seconde, rien que toi et moi. Et ce soir, j'ai une surprise !

Elle releva vivement sa tête vers moi.

- Une surprise ? Laquelle ?

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire et l'embrassais du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne te le dirai pas mais je suis sûr que ça te plaira ! On va bien en profiter tu vas voir ça sera super !

J'essayais d'enjouer mon ton pour chasser ces putains d'idées tristes qui m'envahissaient peu à peu.

Toute la journée, nous nous baladions le long des plages et des grands espaces verts. Nous faisions une centaine de photos ensemble avec mon numérique. Je m'essayais même à cueillir des fleurs pour lui faire un collier mais... en fait, il y avait plus de pétales au sol que sur la fleur au final... Elle éclata de rire et prit mon... "chef d'oeuvre"... pour le mettre autour de son cou. Pour me rattraper, je cueillais une autre fleur et la lui posais dans les cheveux. Notre balade en tête à tête prit fin bien trop tôt à mon goût. Serrés l'un à l'autre, nous revenions au cabanon où Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rose nous attendaient. Ils voulaient tous dire au-revoir à Bella. _Ils l'avaient complètement adoptés. _Comme aucun de mes potes ne pouvait être là demain, ils s'étaient tous réunis. Ils l'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Je voyais bien que Bella se retenait de pleurer et je me tournais vers la plage pour ravaler ma peine. J'inspirais un grand coup en les entendant rire :

- Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Vous viendrez aussi me voir à Seattle !

- Bonne idée ! J'ai toujours rêvé de surfer sur le grand lac ! lâcha Emmett, bout-en-train.

Mon coeur se serra et je ne pus retenir ma larme. Je l'effaçais bien vite.

- Allez Ed', on te la rend ! Profitez bien de votre dernière soirée les amoureux !

- Compte sur nous ! lançai-je

Alice embrassa une dernière fois Bella qui me regardait. "_Gros sensible" devait être marqué sur mon front. _Je la pris contre moi et nous regardions les autres s'éloigner. Bella caressait mon torse de sa main, comme si elle cherchait à me réconforter.

- Allez ! Il est l'heure de ta surprise je crois !

C'est avec un bandeau sur ses yeux que je la conduisis sur notre petit endroit personnel. Elle eut un large sourire en découvrant la nappe et les plats installés dessus. Rosalie avait fait ça bien : elle avait installé des petits chauffe plat en guise de bougies. Je les allumais rapidement tandis que Bella s'asseyait sur le tissu. Dans la glacière, je trouvais une bouteille de rouge que je débouchais. Je nous en versais deux verres et nous trinquâmes en silence. Je m'asseyais derrière elle et elle s'appuya contre mon torse. Longtemps, nous admirames la mer calme face à nous.

- Tu as faim ? demandai-je enfin en embrassant sa nuque.

- Oui, un peu !

Nous commençâmes notre dîner, côte à côte. Nous nous donnions mutuellement à manger. Lorsque je fis " accidentellement " tomber le contenu de ma fourchette sur la naissance de sa poitrine couverte de son maillot, un désir violent s'empara de moi. Je plongeais sans préambule ma tête sur son buste pour happer de ma langue le riz et les grains de maïs. Elle frissonna. Consciencieusement, je léchais jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vinaigrette. Le gout de sa peau douce eut raison de moi et je continuais de cajoler sa poitrine de ma langue. Elle murmura mon prénom dans un gémissement sensuel et je ne pus retenir ma pulsion : je la plaquais au sol et nos langues se rencontrèrent tandis que je glissais mes doigts dans sa culotte pour toucher sa féminité. _J'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de lui procurer du plaisir à l'état pur... _Elle resserra ses parois sur mes doigts lorsque son orgasme la frappa. Elle se releva, le visage rougi.

- Refais tomber du riz dans mon décoleté quand tu veux !

Je l'embrassais et nous reprimes nos plats. Je pris un des petits sandwich aux concombres et à la tomate que j'avais fait. Lorsque je mordis dedans, le jus de la tomate coula sur mon menton et au vu du regard de Bella, ça allait être mon tour...

Elle me fit un large sourire et me plaqua au sol. Sa langue vint lécher la fine coulée qui courait sur mon menton et qui avait gouté sur mon torse. Elle traça de sa bouche ma peau et sa main passa sous mon short pour venir caresser mon sexe. Celui-ci durcissait sous ses doigts experts et bientôt, elle descendit juste assez mon habit pour le prendre en bouche et me procurer ce petit bonheur... Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais je vins rapidement et violemment dans sa bouche. Comme si même mon corps comprenait l'urgence et la passion de cette dernière soirée...

- Wow, Bella... On va jamais finir de bouffer si on fait ça à chaque fois !

Elle me jaugea un instant et balança le reste de son sandwich sur la nappe.

- J'ai plus faim !

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de comprendre que je la retrouvais à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle s'empara de mes mains pour les poser sur ses cuisses et puis ses hanches... Ensemble, nous parcourions son corps et quand elle retira son soutien-gorge de maillot, j'étais de nouveau très excité. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser alors que son bassin se frottait contre le mien avec lenteur.

- Donne-moi mon dessert... me supplia-t-elle

- Tout de suite !

Je la renversais sous moi. Nos bouches ne se lachaient plus du tout et après avoir retirés nos vêtements en toute hâte, je la pénétrais. Elle s'accrocha à ma nuque et nos bassins bougeaient ensemble, à l'unisson.

_J'aurai tout donné pour rester en elle indéfiniment... Tout ! _

Mes va-et-vient augmentèrent à cette pensée. Je voulais l'aimer, qu'elle n'ait aucun doute là-dessus ! L'orgasme me frappa quand elle avait consumé le sien. Je m'écroulais sur son corps et entendais son souffle rauque à mon oreille. Alors que j'embrassais son cou, m'imprégnant de sa fragrance, son ventre gargouilla. J'éclatais de rire.

- Et sinon, tu n'as pas un autre dessert plus nourissant pour moi ?

Je me retirais d'elle et lui tendis un mouchoir afin qu'elle se nettoie. Je sortais de la glacière un gâteau aux trois chocolats et à la chantilly. Quand elle en prit une bouchée, elle ferma longuement les yeux en gémissant.

- Huuuummmm... Oh punaise, c'est trop bon !

Je décidais de la taquiner.

- Je viens de te faire l'amour comme une bête et tu t'extases sur un gateau au chocolat ?

Elle trempa son doigt dans la chantilly et m'en déposait sur le bout de mon nez.

- Tu as la nuit pour me faire rêver et l'avantage, c'est que tu dures plus longtemps qu'un gâteau au chocolat !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de m'enlever la chantilly du visage avec ses lèvres. Je repris sa bouche contre la mienne dans un sourire.

- Compte sur moi pour te faire rêver Bella mais avant... Faut que j'te demande un truc...

Mes entrailles se serraient. _Ca y est mon grand ! Allez, vas-y !_

- Est-ce que... Bon je sais ça risque de te paraître un peu dingo et je sais pas du tout si tu accepterais mais en fait...

Elle souriait et penchait la tête comme pour m'inciter à continuer.

- Oui ?

- En fait Bella... Je suis bien avec toi... et bon demain tu t'en vas et... ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerai, si tu veux bien, qu'on ait une relation... même séparés... Une relation à distance parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec l'idée que notre histoire s'arrête demain alors j'voulais savoir si tu serais partante pour une relation à distance entre nous...

J'osais enfin croiser son regard, moi qui depuis le début de ma tirade fixait mon doigt qui traçait des formes dans le sable tiède. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme scotchée...

_Visiblement... Ben visiblement, l'idée lui paraît folle... _

_DIS LUI ! _

_Attends, elle a pas l'air tout à fait ok et j'voudrais pas qu'elle me rit au nez !_

_TU SAIS CE QUE VOUS RESSENTEZ L'UN POUR L'AUTRE ! DIS-LUI !_

- Bella, je te demande ça uniquement parce que je sais que j'pourrais pas vivre si tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde et aussi parce que je t'aime...

Je n'eus pas dit ça qu'elle se jeta à mon cou, des petites larmes coulant sur son visage. Ses baisers mouillés parcouraient ma peau et elle m'embrassa longuement et langoureusement.

_Et tu voulais rien lui dire ?_

- Edward... Oui je veux essayer ! Je t'aime aussi... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Mon coeur explosa dans ma poitrine. Rien de plus. Il explosait d'amour pour elle. Je l'entourais de mes bras et nichais ma tête contre son cou.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Ma voix était étouffée contre sa peau et j'inspirais son odeur tellement douce. Elle pleura et riait en même temps, ses doigts aggrippant fermement mes cheveux dans son étreinte.

- Je t'aime ! Oh Seigneur merci... Il m'aime !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et me reculais pour l'embrasser.

- Oui je t'aime !

Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi radieux qu'à cet instant et j'oubliais tout : je ne voyais qu'elle.

Entre chaque baiser que l'on échangeait, nous nous disions ces trois mots magiques. Une joie indescriptible s'emparait de moi à chaque fois qu'elle me disait ses sentiments. Je me relevais et courrais sur la plage sans la lâcher des yeux. J'avais envie de crier au monde entier mon bonheur.

- JE T'AIME ISABELLA SWAN ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS L'ENTENDEZ JUSQU'A SEATTLE ! VOUS ENTENDEZ CHARLIE-LE-BOUCHER SWAN : J'AIME VOTRE FILLE !

Elle éclata de rire et courut derrière moi. Nous atteignimes ensemble l'eau alors que je la faisais tourner autour de nous dans mes bras. Je la reposais au sol et l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Je la désirais encore. Toujours. Je nous fis avancer un peu loin, la portant dans mes bras. Elle était encore plus belle entre la mer qui scintillait et la pleine lune qui l'illuminait.

- On s'enverra des mails tous les jours tous les jours ! Je t'écrirai des longues lettres ! Et on s'appelera toutes les semaines !

Son sourire ne la quittait plus.

- Ca coute cher le téléphone mon Amour...

- J'm'en fous !

Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres. Ce soir, je me sentais invincible : prêt à me battre contre cette putain de distance de merde !

- Je viendrai à Noël aux USA ! Je te collerai tellement et je te séquestrerai dans ton pavillon ! Tu seras heureuse de me voir repartir !

Elle secoua la tete négativement en riant.

- Ca m'étonnerait que je sois heureuse de te voir repartir, quelque soient les conditions dans lesquelles tu me séquestres !

- Ah ouais ? Ben alors écoute ça bébé : je viendrai 15 jours et je t'emmènerai chez mes parents pour que tu les connaisses. Et après ça, je passerai mes journées à te faire l'amour chez toi ! Tu ne verras plus la lumière du jour, je m'épuiserai à la tâche, je te ferai avoir 15 jours de retard dans ton job, on mangera dans ton lit, on ne sortira pas et je passerai chaque minute à te répéter combien je t'aime !

Elle caressa son visage alors que je la tenais toujours fermement dans mes bras, ses jambes autour de ma taille.

- Tu es fou !

- Je suis fou de toi !

Je l'embrassais à perdre haleine et la ramenais sur la plage. Je poussais tout ce qui était sur le tissu dans le sable et lui fis l'amour toute la nuit. Nos corps ne se séparaient plus, nos bouches non plus. Nous fimes corps comme encore jamais nous ne l'avions faits, plus amoureux que jamais...

**-::-**

Ca, c'était hier soir. La folie était retombée, je l'avais raccompagné ce matin. Je m'efforçais de ne pas repenser à ce moment déchirant. Si la dernière fois c'était un bout de moi qui était parti avec elle, là aujourd'hui, elle avait carrément embarqué mon coeur. Je lui avais déjà envoyé deux mails entre mon retour au cabanon et ce soir. Je savais qu'elle était encore dans l'avion mais qu'importe. Je voulais qu'elle sache combien je l'aimais et surtout combien elle me manquait déjà. J'entrais dans mon cabanon, je souriais en voyant les post-it qu'elle m'avait posé partout. Sur le frigo, la télé, la table. Un petit mot gentil, un petit "je t'aime" ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre qui gonflaient mon coeur d'amour pour elle. En allant dans ma chambre chercher un pull, je découvrais sur mon oreiller un de ses débardeurs, un petit post-it avec un coeur et un de ses ensemble de sous-vêtements bleu gris... Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Je les avais pas vu ceux-là, je n'étais pas repassé par ma chambre depuis ce matin. Je pris son tee-shirt et l'humais. Je retournais dans ma pièce principale avec et allumais mon ordinateur. Pendant que j'imprimais nos photos d'hier, j'allais sur ma boîte de réception et entamais la rédaction d'un nouveau message.

**From : **

**To : **

**Subject : Je vais passer pour un nase avec ce troisième message !!!**

Merci pour la dernière surprise dans la chambre. Si Emmett tombe dessus, il va croire que j'ai l'ambition de devenir trans ! Je vais retomber en enfance et dormir avec ton débardeur. Je t'envoie les photos d'hier, elles sont réussies.

Je pense à toi tout le jour, je vais rêver de toi toute la nuit.

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Ton Edward.

* * *

_**Notre prochain chapitre, dimanche comme d'habitude. Ce sera un échange entre eux durant leurs six semaines de séparation. **_

_**On ne vous en dit pas plus =)**_

_**A tout bientôt ! **_

_**Gaëlle & Tiffany. **_


	8. YOU HAVE A MESSAGE

**Coucou a toutes, **

**Tout d'abord nous vous présentons tous nos vœux de bonne année ... que 2010 vous amène ou vous voulez!**

**.  
**

**Chapitre un peu particulier que l'on a pris plaisir a écrire ... a vous de juger!**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient a Stéphenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec ses personnages ...**

* * *

**From : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject : Je vais passer pour un nase avec ce troisième message !!!**

Merci pour la dernière surprise dans la chambre. Si Emmett tombe dessus, il va croire que j'ai l'ambition de devenir transsexuel ! Je vais retomber en enfance et dormir avec ton débardeur. Je t'envoie les photos d'hier, elles sont réussies.

Je pense à toi tout le jour, je vais rêver de toi toute la nuit.

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Ton Edward.

*

**From : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : T'es dingue!**

Mon amour,

T'es complètement dingue, mais j'aime ça. Un pur plaisir de lire tes mails dès mon arrivée, tu me manques déjà tellement ...

Je suis ravie que mes petites surprises t'aient plu, peut-être en ai-je caché ailleurs ? ... qui sait ? ;) J'ai également embarqué l'un de tes tee-shirt... A toi de trouver lequel !

J'ai une tonne de travail, si tu voyais tout ce que j'ai reçu en mon absence c'est dingue, comment peut il y avoir autant d'auteurs aussi talentueux ?

T'ai-je dis à quel point tu me manquais ? Et surtout, t'ai-je dis à quel point je t'aimais? Lire ces 3 mots qui viennent de toi, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Les entendre sortir de ta bouche, c'est encore plus merveilleux et ... sexy ...

Je te laisse mon ange, j'ai pas vraiment envie de défaire mes valises mais j'ai pas le choix.

Je t'aime ...

Ta Bella.

* * *

**From : Emmett-thegodsurf_at_me. com**

**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject: Mon cul est bleu !!**

Bell's t'as déconné ma vieille ! mon cul est tout bleu, Rosalie est morte de rire de savoir que c'est toi et tes petits doigts tout fins qui ont fait ça ! Ma vengeance sera terrible … tu vas souffrir.

Em'

*

**From : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : ****Emmett-thegodsurf_at_me. com**

**Subject: Chochotte!**

Em', tu n'es qu'une chochotte ! mes doigts sont capables de beaucoup de prouesses saches-le ! Aller, réjouis toi d'ici trois jours ça deviendra jaune … :)

Bye

B.

* * *

**From : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject : Dingue yes mais de toi !**

Ma Bella,

Ah putain j'ai cru que ton avion se poserait jamais. Tu sais que je fais le pied de grue devant mon ordinateur depuis hier ?? Et franchement mes fesses en sont toutes engourdies...

Je sais très bien quel tee-shirt tu m'as piqué figure-toi ! C'est mon tee-shirt noir avec le radis dessus et où y a marqué ARE YOU RADIS ? Je trouve qu'il te va très bien personnellement ! M'enfin bon le truc c'est que tu peux enfiler mes tee-shirt, moi j'aurai l'air un petit peu con à passer ton string et ton soutif ma Bella !

C'est vrai, tu dois avoir cumulé pas mal de boulot et je suis vraiment... désolé de t'avoir accaparé ainsi ! La prochaine fois, on dormira séparément comme ça tu pourras bosser, t'en dis quoi ?

Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait de t'avouer mes sentiments et tout le baltringue... C'est le moment de ton séjour que j'ai préféré, mon coeur a explosé en un million de morceaux et j'me sens planant... Emmett dit que depuis que tu es venue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé du palmier...

Hum... sexy... ^^

Je vais peut-être te sortir un scoop mais il n'y a pas que ta présence à la maison qui me manque... Je passe pour THE big obsédé mais tout de toi me manque... et surtout le matin quand tu te réveillais nue dans mon lit et que...

OOKKAAAAYYYY Je me tais !

Je te laisse mon Amour, je vais aller taquiner le requin avec ma planche ! Ils sont toujours là d'ailleurs vers les côtes... Ils ont p'tètre repéré ma chair fraîche et ne vont pas hésiter à m'arracher la jambe...

Je t'aime ma Bella. Je t'aime chaque minute qui passe.

Ton Edward.

PS = T'es pas obligée de défaire ton sac. Tu peux le garder au cas où t'aurais subitement besoin de vacances, je te ferai bien une petite place sur le canapé ;)

*

**From : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : Déjà 1 semaine …**

Mon amour,

On vient seulement de raccrocher nos téléphones, mais tu me manques tellement que t'écrire me fait du bien. Tu crois que l'on va tenir encore 5 semaines à ce rythme ??

Qui de toi ou moi craquera avant et rejoindra l'autre ??? … Vois-tu le message subliminal caché dans ma phrase ?

J'en oublie presque de te demander des infos sur papa et maman Cullen, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais arriver les mains vides chez tes parents ? Si tu pouvais m'aiguiller ça m'aiderait grandement. Puis si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à Emmett ou à Alice !

D'ailleurs à ce propos, viennent-ils voir leur parents eux aussi ? Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Je sais que vous avez grandit ensemble, mais je ne sais pas si leurs parents vivent toujours dans la maison en face de chez les tiens.

Le décalage horaire me rend dingue, ne pas pouvoir te parler quand j'en ai envie est un supplice … quoi ? Ben oui 4 heures de décalage c'est E-N-O-R-M-E !! Ok ?

Angéla tente de me sortir un maximum mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser... Heureusement, comme d'habitude, j'ai une tonne de boulot à corriger et à lire, le temps passe donc plus vite...

Je crois que ta proposition de sex-phone m'intéresse de plus en plus, voir même du sex-cam …

Arrêtes de sautiller sur ta chaise, tu savais très bien que je flancherai surtout quand tu as commencé à me parler avec ta voix rauque et suave, tu savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas résister !

Je te laisse mon amour … à plus tard.

Je t'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé …

Ta Bella.

*

**From : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject : Do you want to killing me pour faire passer le temps plus vite ???**

Ma petite louloute d'amour,

Ma puce, tu sais combien j'aimerai être auprès de toi mais je ne peux pas lâcher Emmett... En plus en ce moment on flaire un bon coup. Tu te rappelles de Stephane le gars qui est passé deux jours avant ton départ ? Il est repassé ce matin et il nous a proposé une fusion entre son affaire et la notre. Il nous formerait à donner des cours de jet-ski et comme ça on aurait une plus grosse affaire avec plus d'options : cours de surf et de jet. Ca fait pas mal de paperasse et ça me casse les couilles !! Mais ça fait bête de temps que j'ai envie de faire du jet. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me manques vraiment...

Te sens pas obligée d'amener un truc chez mes parents pour Noël. Ce sont deux personnes très simples tu sais. Papa est chirurgien et maman décoratrice d'intérieur. Je crois qu'ils apprécieront surtout ta présence déjà et le fait que tu sois celle que j'ai choisie. Ca les désespérait un peu que leur fils unique soit un Robinson Crusoe des temps modernes. Ils ont eu du mal à digérer quand je leur ai annoncé que j'arrêtais mes études de médecine pour rejoindre Alice et Emmett à St John's et m'adonner à ma passion du surf. Je crois que ça les réjouira que je me la joue moins solitaire rebelle égaré dans son bermuda à fleurs...

Alice & Emm' doivent venir aussi et oui ils habitent toujours en bas de chez nous donc c'est cool on pourra faire des petites soirées tous ensemble ça leur fera plaisir de te revoir. Mais ils n'arriveront à Portland chez leurs parents que deux jours après nous parce qu'ils transitent chacun de leur côté chez les parents de Rosalie et ceux de Jasper. C'est la grande présentation pour Alice ! Elle est deux fois plus excitée qu'à l'accoutumée... Elle pourrait battre des blancs d'oeuf en neige en trente secondes avec ses pieds !! D'ailleurs demain, shopping... Tu peux pas faire quelque chose ? Lui dire de m'épargner ou autre... Je serai le plus aimable des chéris et le plus merveilleux amant... Ah non ça c'est pas possible, je le suis déjà :-D

Tu sais que le décalage horaire ne me dérange pas ? Appelle-moi quand tu veux mon Amour... Je suis vraiment en mal de ta voix... C'est tellement dur de te savoir si loin... Depuis que t'es parti, j'ai dormi que deux fois dans mon lit. La plupart du temps, je vais dans mon hamac. Sors ma puce, va avec Angéla, ça te fera du bien. Ne t'enferme pas que dans ton travail, il faut t'amuser ! Et profite bien de ta copine parce que je t'enlève dès que j'arrive et tu verras plus personne que moi ! As-tu trouvé de bons trucs dans tes auteurs cette semaine ?

Et merde... tu me parles de sex-phone, de sex-cam... MAIS BORDEL CA FAIT 10 JOURS QUE JE VIS SUR MA TRIQUE TELLEMENT TU ME MANQUES !

Je vais finir par y choper une crampe et on pourra plus rien y faire et je resterai comme ça toute la vie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je voudrais pas que tu crois que je ne pense qu'au sexe mais j'ai tellement envie de toi... tout le temps, ça me rend fou ! Et ta présence entière me manque. Je déteste cette distance !

Réponds-moi dès que tu en as le temps.

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime

Ton Edward.

* * *

**From : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : Jazzjazzajazzijazzu_at_mail .com**

**Subject : Aide-moi**

Ho Jazz. Dis-moi, t'as toujours aucune idée pour m'éviter la journée shopping avec ta nana demain ? Et si on lui faisait croire qu'un crocodile m'a bouffé ?

*

**From : ****Jazzjazzajazzijazzu_at_mail .com**

**To : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : Mon aide, tu te la fous au Q !**

Que dale mon pote ! La théorie du croco elle est pas bête mais je crois qu'elle irait ouvrir le bide de l'animal pour te récupérer façon petit Chaperon Rouge !

Faut te faire à l'idée, t'es un homme mort !

_PS = je n'arrive pas à croire Edward Cullen que tu essaie de te défiler en demandant de l'aide à mon PROPRE petit ami !  
Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi..._

_9h tapantes devant la maison et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard sinon ma vengeance retombera sur Bella et je serai intransigeante ! _

_Al'._

Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

*

**From : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : Jazzjazzajazzijazzu_at_mail .com**

**Subject : gniagniagna !**

T'aurais pu au moins me répondre sans qu'elle soit derrière ton épaule !!

Je serai là mais qu'elle foute la paix à Bella, elle a horreur de tous ces trucs barbants de nana !

* * *

**From : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : Toi … Moi … je t'm !**

Coucou mon ange,

Je m'excuse encore une fois, mille fois même de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit. Quoi que de voir sur quoi ça a débouché... je suis presque pas désolée en faite. Qui aurait cru que le sex-cam serait aussi excitant ? Puis qui aurait cru que toi en plein milieu de la nuit tu serais d'attaque pour une aventure pareille ? C'était merveilleux mon amour.

Parle moi encore une fois de requins et je fais la gueule ! Ca me fait flipper, ok ?

J'ai trouvé les cadeaux de tes parents mais motus et bouche cousue … j'ai trouvé le tien aussi mais je ne dirais rien non plus … non non n'insiste pas, « tu rêves Cullen » ! Pas la peine de soudoyer les filles, je ne leur dirai pas non plus, seule Angéla est au courant et comme c'est MON amie c'est à moi qu'elle sera fidèle !

Je rentre d'un diner chez mon paternel, il est heureux, sa vie change, sa vie s'embellit et lui aussi par la même occasion. Je sais que Sue y est pour beaucoup, même s'il ne m'en parle pas. Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé de Sue ? C'était la femme de son meilleur ami, decédé il y 5 ans. Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit dans sa vie. J'attends seulement le moment où il osera enfin me le dire, tu trouves ça sadique que je ris de voir mon père mal à l'aise ? Parce que sérieux … c'est hilarant ! Tu déteins sur moi, j'étais pas comme ça avant, moqueuse, déjantée … enfin un peu mais pas autant.

Mais qu'est ce que j'apprecie la nouvelle moi qui ne pense qu'à toi.

Plus que 3 semaines mon ange … 3 semaines. Pourquoi ça me semble être une torture ? Sûrement parce que c'en est une !

Je te laisse mon chéri, mon mail est certes un peu court mais je te parle quasi tout les jours et ma vie n'est pas très trépidante.

Je t'aime … ce mot résonne trop faiblement pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens … Tu me manques.

Je suis à toi

Ta Bella

* * *

**From ; angelaw_at_mail. com**

**To : alicemc_at_**

**Subject : J'en peux plus !**

Alice, viens moi en aide c'est plus possible là ! c'est plus gérable, les deux déprimés de la vie m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai une Bella déprimée à longueur de temps. Une réveuse invétérée, avec Edward par ci Edward par là etc … dis moi que tu vis la même chose avec Surfboy « j'en peux plus ! ».

J'espère que ça va toi ? Bisous ma belle.

Angéla.

* * *

**From : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**  
**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**  
**Subject : Toi... Moi... sur la plage abandonnée... **

Ma puce,

Ah mais mon pauvre Amour, je te l'ai dit au téléphone : je suis prêt pour toi n'importe quand... Tu m'as réveillé au beau milieu d'un rêve parfait où ton corps magnifique ondulait sous le mien... Mais je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir quitté tes bras imaginaires pour voir toute cette volupté émanant de toi via la cam lorsque tu te caresses... Tes doigts fins magnifiques... Seigneur... tu me manques tellement...

Ragghhh... Tu me parles d'amour et tu embrayes sur les requins... Si tu continues, je me fais castrer et leur donne mes couilles en pature !

C'était pas utile que tu offres quelque chose à mes parents pour Noël tu sais... J'ai eu mon père au téléphone ce matin pour leur dire de rajouter une assiette pour le réveillon :) J'aurai dû faire la surprise, je me suis fait charier par Papa toute la conversation. C'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il est heureux pour nous. Il a vraiment hâte de te rencontrer, ainsi que Maman. Mon cadeau... Hum... ai-je droit à des indices ?

Rigole mon Amour, rigole ! Fous-toi de ce pauvre Charlie dont le coeur papillonne... J'espère qu'il va se marrer quand tu viendras chez mes parents ;) Tu le salueras de ma part. J'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur. Son divorce d'avec ta mère a dû le malmener. C'est jamais évident tout ça !  
HEEY ! Dis carrément que j'ai mauvaise influence sur toi ?!

Trois semaines. Je sais, j'ai coché la case de mon départ sur le calendrier et je raye chaque jour la date... Ce matin, ça m'a gonflé j'ai rayé trois jours d'un coup mais le temps ne passe pas plus vite pour autant !

Je voudrais te trouver mille mots pour terminer ce mail qui te prouveront comme je t'aime,  
mais... faut que j'aille bosser T_T

Je t'aime mon Amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
Ton Edward.

_________________________________________________________  
**From : alicemc_at_**  
**To : angelaw_at_mail. com**  
**Subject : "Surfboy" m'a écoeuré du shopping...**

Il a passé ses deux journées de shopping avec moi à râler, à dire " j'aimerai mieux être avec Bella et patati et patata "... Emmett me dit qu'il pue l'amour, en plus de sentir le poisson et l'eau de mer salée... Vivement qu'ils se sautent qu'on en parle plus ! Même Jasper ça le saoule toutes ces ondes d'amour. C'est te dire. Pourtant, il est patient Jazz. Je vais proposer à Edward qu'il se masturbe ou une autre connerie... Emmett parle de lui acheter une poupée gonflable avec une perruque comme les cheveux de Bella... Emmène-là dans un sex-shop pour qu'elle se trouve un gode qu'elle appelera Surfboy !

J'espère que tout roule de ton côté ! Ici tu sais, ça change pas et c'est la belle vie : je regrette pas d'avoir suivi mon frère ici ! Soleil, farniente... Amour... Que du bonheur ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais retourner vivre aux USA tu vois...

Gros bisous ma Angie !

* * *

**From: rosalielove_at_  
To: ****bellaswan _at_mail .com****  
Subject: Help !**

Coucou Bella,  
Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais Emmett me harcèle pour que je te demande ta recette de lasagnes! Il me soutient que s'il te demande lui même, tu diras non. Je crois qu'il a peur de toi ... J'ai hâte de te voir à nouveau.

Bye ! Rose.

ps : Tu t'imagines même pas combien c'était bon de voir son cul meurtri après que tu l'ai pincée ! Thank's!

*  
**From: ****bellaswan _at_mail .com****  
to: rosalielove_at_  
subject: re-help !!**

Salut Rose, m'autorises-tu à me prendre un fou rire en solitaire à imaginer la tête d'Emmett qui pleurniche pour avoir ma recette ? C'est tellement tordant ... je suis presque navrée de te dire qu'il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que je lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seule info sur ma préparation !

D'un coup, je rigole nettement moins à imaginer que ca va être ta fête ... beurk !

Des bisous à toi et Emmett la chochotte (je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais morfler!)

* * *

**From: ****bellaswan _at_mail .com****  
To: ****ed-cullen_at_me. com****  
Subject: j- 1 semaine, soit 7 jours, soit 168 heures ...**

Mon ange c'est bientôt la fin du supplice ... J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver, d'être dans tes bras, à ma place ... définitivement ma place ... 2 semaines ensemble ça me semble si court, mais je vais m'arranger pour te rejoindre 1 semaine ou 2 vers mi Janvier.

Tu crois qu'Emmett va vouloir de moi après toutes les taquineries qu'on s'envoie lui et moi ? J'ai hâte de les voir eux aussi, c'est qu'on s'attache à ces petites choses là ;) Au départ j'avais du mal à croire que Lili et lui étaient frère et sœur mais plus le temps avance, plus je me dis que c'est logique finalement, enfin je me comprends !

J'ai vu qu'il pleuvait pas mal en ce moment sur l'ile ... oui ! ... oui je regarde la météo prévue sur ton ile et je n'ai même pas honte. C'est pour savoir si je dois t'imaginer torse nu sous le soleil ou torse nu sous la pluie ou nu sous (moi?) ... Okay je vais m'arrêter la, il vaut mieux pour moi. Ne me demande pas sous quelle condition je te préfère, je ne saurais choisir entre deux exquises tentations ...

Je crois que te dire à quel point tu me manques devient inutile tellement c'est vrai ...

7 jours mon amour, 7 jours !  
Je t'aime tellement fort ...  
Ta Bella

*

**From : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**  
**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**  
**Subject : Trop long...**

Ma Bella,

C'est bien trop long... Je suis une vraie pile électrique... Mon sac est déjà prêt depuis deux semaines. J'en peux plus... Laisse-moi te dire que j'espère que tu seras en forme... T'en as qui se shootent à la cocaïne, à la beuh, aux feuilles de palmier... Moi je me shoote à toi ! Mes parents ont hâte de te voir.

Dis-toi que je supporte le duo infernal Alice-Emmett depuis longtemps... Mais je les adore sincèrement. Emmett c'est mon meilleur pote ! Je me faisais chier quand il est parti à St John's et que j'étais encore sur Portland. Quand il m'a demandé si ça m'intéressait pas de venir bosser avec lui, j'ai pas hésité deux jours ! Et puis Alice, elle est terrible mais j'l'aime bien aussi ! Encore plus depuis que je lui dois ton adresse...

Ouais il pleut pas mal et y a beaucoup de vent ! Emmett et Jazz m'ont aidé à abriter un peu le cabanon avec des toles pour éviter que des trucs s'envolent. En fait, il fait pas tellement froid mais c'est ce putain de vent qui emmerde tout le monde ! Ca siffle la nuit, j'arrive pas à dormir... J'ai peur sans toi pour me protéger, bouhoouuu...

Par contre, je préfère qu'on s'imagine nus l'un sur l'autre... J'EN PEUX PLUS BORDEEEEEEEEL ! Ca m'a jamais autant gratté qu'en ce moment... Au fait, dois-je à toi la suggestion d'Emmett et Jasper concernant l'achat d'une poupée gonflable avec une perruque comme tes cheveux ? Ils sont futés ces deux cons !

Je t'aime... Si ça continue, je vais traverser l'océan à la nage pour venir plus tôt...  
Edward qui t'aime à en mourir...

* * *

**From : esmecullen_at_**

**To : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject: Noël**

Bonjour Isabella,

Je suis Esmé la maman d'Edward, j'ai réussi à obtenir votre adresse Internet grâce à Alice. Mon fils n'ayant pas voulu me la donner pour que je ne vous importune pas. Je suis navrée si c'est le cas, mais connaissant Edward je pense qu'il a surtout voulu refréner mes ardeurs.

Sachez que je suis enchantée de vous accueillir chez nous pour les fêtes, c'est un bonheur pour nous de voir Edward heureux, connaissant les goûts de son père je suis persuadée que vous êtes une jeune femme exquise.

Je voulais seulement savoir si vous aviez des préférences concernant certains plats ou quelques traditions de famille que vous voudriez que l'on respecte concernant Noël ? Nous serons enchantés de les suivre. L'important pour nous est que vous soyez à l'aise et que vous vous sentiez chez vous.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je sais que vous avez énormément de travail d'après Edward. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer.

Bien à vous,

Esmé Cullen.

*

**From : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : esmecullen_at_**

**Subject : Noël**

Chère Esmé,

Merci beaucoup pour l'attention. Sachez que je ne manquerais pas de disputer Edward pour vous avoir empêché de m'écrire. J'en rigole d'avance. Par contre, je ne manquerais pas de remercier Alice. Vous ne m'importunez nullement... au contraire, je suis heureuse d'avoir un contact avant notre rencontre. Sachez qu'Edward m'a parlé longuement de votre famille à plusieurs reprises et que j'ai vraiment hâte de vous rencontrer également.

Nous n'avons pas de traditions particulières concernant Noël dans ma famille. Je suis une enfant de parents séparés et j'ai passé mes dernières fêtes à alterner chez mon père à Forks ou chez ma mère à Phoenix. Ne vous souciez donc pas de moi concernant ce point.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre gentillesse, je suis très touchée. Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Oh et une dernière chose, appelez moi Bella, et tutoyez moi je vous en supplie !

Je vous embrasse. Bella.

* * *

**From : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**To : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : J-1 !**

J-1 mon ange !!!!! J-1 …

Oui je sais, je viens de t'avoir au téléphone mais c'était pour te le rappeler avant que tu ne prennes ton avion....

Je t'aime … Ta bella.

*

**From : ****ed-cullen_at_me. com**  
**To : ****bellaswan _at_mail .com**  
**Subject : Vive les I-phone**

Remercie la petite Alice de me passer son i-phone. Je suis à l'aéroport et j'embarque très vite.

Je t'aime.

* * *

**On vous l'avait dit que c'était particulier**!

**Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour les retrouvailles ...  
**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany et Gaëlle :)**


	9. I MISSED YOU

_**Un immense merci à nos revieweuses sans comptes :**_

**Sophie C', Morgane, PrincetonGirl818, Gabi, Meli, Helena, lovecullenn...**

Pas de playlist cette semaine... Le Dieu de la musique n'était pas parmi nous :^p

_**Et voici les retrouvailles de nos deux tourtereaux après six semaines de séparation =)**_

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Et un petit nuage gris... Deux petits nuages gris... Trois petits nuages gris... _Quel temps pourri putain ! Ca s'arrange vraiment pas sur Seattle ! _L'avion amorce sa descente et comment dire ? Je suis une pile électrique ! Bella m'attend... _Oh putain Bella m'attend !!!!! _J'en frétille sur mon siège et lorsque ENFIN l'appareil se pose et que je peux descendre, mes jambes me semblent comme du coton... _Essayez de marcher avec des jambes en mousse... c'est pas hyper drôle en fait ! _Marcher avec des jambes en mousse c'est hard... et là imaginez-vous que je cours... toujours sur mes jambes en coton !!

Mais déjà, mes yeux la cherchent du regard... _Bordel ! C'te populasse !! _Je dois patienter plus d'une demi-heure pour récupérer mon sac mais déjà je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

" Edward ? C'est Bella, tu es où ? "

- Je récupère mon sac ma belle !

Ma voix chevrote et la sienne pétille de bonheur... _Six semaines bordel !_

" Je t'attends au distributeur dans le hall B ! J'ai un petit creux ! "

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi ? J'ai une grosse dalle de toi je te signale !

J'entends son magnifique rire.

" Je suis en rupture de stock au distributeur mon Amour ! "

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va prendre le distributeur !

Elle éclate de rire.

" Magne-toi un peu tu veux ?! Le mars ne va pas te substituer longtemps ! "

Et elle raccroche paf ! Comme ça sans raison ! _Elle va te tuer !! _Dieu est de mon côté, mon sac arrive ! Je le récupère sans ménagement et cherche désespérément le hall B.

Ah, ça, des gens j'en bouscule ! Ils sont pas contents... Sans blague ? Rien à branler ! Le distributeur est rouge et bien voyant mais Bella l'éclipse entièrement... Elle est là... encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir... parfaite... souriante, sereine, les yeux pétillants... _Mon bonheur ! _

- BELLA !

- Edward !

Jamais je n'aurai couru aussi vite... _sur des jambes en coton... _et lorsque nos corps se télescopent enfin, j'explose d'amour pour elle. Ses bras me serrent comme jamais encore et j'inspire son odeur avidemment. Tout en moi part en vrille... ma respiration, les battements de mon coeur... mon désir pour elle... Son essence m'enivre...

- Oh bordel Edward ! Arrête de me renifler et embrasse-moi !

J'en grognerai de bonheur et crashe mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son corps se presse contre le mien et nos langues se livrent une bataille féroce...

_Bordel six semaines ! Je ne pourrais jamais revivre ça : JAMAIS ! _

Elle gémit contre ma bouche et cela décuple mon désir ardent pour elle... _Si encore elle se trémoussait pas contre ma virilité... _

- Bella... tu m'aides pas là...

Ses mains s'agrippent violemment aux miennes et son regard est noir.

- Bordel, six semaines Edward ! Six semaines... Et encore 2h30 pour arriver chez tes parents merde !

Une idée germa dans mon esprit.

- File-moi tes clés de bagnole !

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre que je les lui arrache des mains et l'entraîne à ma suite en courant. Elle me guide jusqu'au parking et je prends sa place au volant. Nous quittons la ville en direction de Portland mais au lieu de prendre la bretelle de l'autoroute, je m'engage dans une nationale moins fréquentée et finis par bifurquer sur des sentiers. Bella passe sa main sur ma cuisse et ses doigts se referment sur mon érection à travers mon jean's.

- Merde, Bella !

Elle se mordille la lèvre et rougis.

- Gare-toi vite !

Je fais crisser les pneus sur un sentier de forêt totalement isolé et coupe le moteur. A peine arrêtés, Bella se jette littéralement sur moi et je recule le siège au maximum pour qu'elle s'installe sur moi. Nos mains glissent sur les vêtements de l'autre et je lui en arrache le bouton de son pantalon. Elle ondule déjà son bassin contre moi et je deviens fou. Nos bouches ne se lâchent plus.

Mes doigts se faufilent jusqu'à sa féminité et elle crie. _Elle crie vraiment ! Waooow... _

- Fais-moi l'amour bon sang !

Oh putain oui ! J'abaisse mon pantalon et mon boxer et la fait coulisser sur mon membre douloureux. _Explosion de joie et de soulagement... et de plaisir ! _

Je passe mes mains dans son débardeur et presse ses seins... _Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient manqué ces deux-là j'vous jure ! _L'entendre gémir... la voir onduler sur moi dans le mince espace, nos deux corps unis et nos bouches scellées... Nos coeurs battants trop forts... Lorsque ses yeux accrochent les miens, je ne peux me retenir... Elle m'a trop manqué... _les sex-cam, les sex-phones c'est bien beau, bien excitant sur le coup mais ça ne remplacera pas la présence de ma compagne... Je l'aime tout simplement... _Ses muscles se resserrent sur mon membre gorgé de plaisir et je ne peux plus me retenir... Je me repends en elle en criant...

- Bordeeel... Bellaaaaaaa...

- EDWAAAARD !!!

Le plaisir se confond, douloureux et libérateur... Je n'ai plus de souffle, je ne sais plus où je suis, ma vue et mon ouïe sont brouillées... Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Cette sensation de la serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son coeur battre contre mon buste, ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir... Sa voix et ses yeux envoûtants... Un large sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres et envahit tout mon être. Je reprends sa bouche gonflée de désir plus lentement. _Après l'effort, le réconfort ! _

- Je t'aime...

Nos voix s'élèvent en même temps et nous nous regardons, étonnés avant d'éclater de rire. Je prends son visage en coupe et embrasse chaque centimètre de peau que je rencontre.

- Tu m'as manqué... tout en toi... et toi aussi... j'ai cru devenir fou... Ta peau, ta voix, ton odeur, tes mains, tes baisers, tes caresses... Je t'aime Bella ! J'en crèverai tellement je t'aime !

Ses yeux se mettent à briller et elle m'entoure la nuque de ses bras.

- Oh Edward... mon Amour... Tu es le seul souffle que j'ai envie de donner... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

_On s'aime... Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! _Elle m'offre un dernier long baiser langoureux, son corps blotti contre le mien et se retire enfin pour se rhabiller. J'ouvre la porte et elle descend. Je la vois boiter.

- Ah ben c'est malin ! Quelle explication je vais donner à tes parents sur mon décoiffage, mon pantalon déboutonné et mes jambes écartées ?

J'éclate de rire en remontant mon jeans. On essaie de se recoiffer à peu près correctement avec les rétros et heureusement que Bella a pris des brosses et des lingettes dans son sac de voyage pour aller chez mes parents.

_Eux aussi j'étais bien content de les retrouver. Ca faisait un an que je les ai pas vu ! Mais bon, ils n'auraient pas le même accueil que celui que je viens de réserver à Bella quand même ! _

_*_

Le trajet jusqu'à chez mes parents me parut agréable : Bella et moi parlions et je ne me lassais pas de l'entendre me raconter le moindre des détails de ces dernières semaines loin de moi. J'avais détesté être séparé d'elle : j'avais cru pouvoir y arriver mais la chaleur de son corps, de sa peau, sa voix parfaite, ses yeux envoûtants... tout m'avait manqué d'elle ! Nous avions deux semaines et j'ignorais quand serait notre prochain séjour en commun. Deux semaines pour en combler six et se préparer pour une séparation dont la durée était encore indéterminée... Depuis cet été, je ne vivais que pour elle... Je n'étais plus le même sans elle, malgré tous mes efforts pour rester solide devant mes potes. Je n'étais entier qu'avec elle à mes côtés.

Deux cents mètres après le panneau Portland, je tournais sur la droite et bifurquais dans la banlieue.

- Oh, ils n'habitent pas dans la ville ?

- Oh non ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais supporté le bruit des voitures ! Et mon père non plus d'ailleurs.

- Comment ils sont ?

Elle ne m'avait pas posé la question encore mais je sentais que ça la brûlait. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire et tournais brièvement la tête vers elle.

- Ah ça t'allait bien de te foutre de moi quand je flippais de voir ton père mais tu te marres moins maintenant, hein ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et eut un petit rire en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne répondrai même pas à ceci, Cullen !

Je ne pus retenir mon rire et tournais vers la gauche dans un petit sentier.

- Ma mère Esmé est vraiment très douce et maternelle ! Elle va t'adorer ! Elle t'adore déjà !

- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

- Ben non tiens ! J'ai jamais mentionné ton existence ! Tu comptes tellement peu dans ma vie !

Mon ironisme fonctionnait, elle se détendit en me frappant légèrement le bras.

- Allez, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Décris-moi tes parents !

Je secouais la tête.

- Comme je te l'ai dit : maman va t'adorer ! Quant à Carlisle, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il déteste : il est assez cool !

- Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur offrir pour Noël, j'ai pris une bouteille de vin à ton père et des boucles d'oreilles à ta maman...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, c'était bien ma Bella ça : généreuse même avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas !

- Ca sera très bien ! Mais tu ne devais pas te sentir obligée d'amener quelque chose. Ta seule présence auprès de moi sera leur cadeau !

Bella masqua un rougissement et se pencha pour m'embrasser la joue.

- On y est !

Je tournais sur un chemin en forêt qui nous guiderait vers trois maisons sur une plaine. Je lui montrais la première, aux volets bleus.

- Tiens regarde, c'est la maison des parents d'Emmett et Alice !

Personne ne semblait y être : les volets étaient fermés et il n'y avait pas de voiture dehors.

- Là c'est un couple de retraités. Ils sont gentils quoi que la vieille est un peu commère ! Elle aura du travail vu que tu seras là et qu'elle ne te connait pas !

Elle éclata de rire et déjà Mrs Perkins, qui était dans son jardin, posait ses mains sur ses hanches. J'arrêtais la voiture à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Mrs Perkins !

Elle se pencha pour voir qui m'accompagnait et je réprimais un rire :

- Oh Edward Cullen ! Alors ça y est, tu reviens enfin à la civilisation ?

- Pour les vacances seulement !

- Je ne connais pas cette demoiselle ! Ce n'est pas Miss MacCarthy !

- C'est mon amie, Bella !

La vieille eut un large sourire... Dans deux heures, tout Portland était au courant !!

- Joyeux Noël Mrs Perkins !

- Moui...

Mais déjà, elle rentrait chez elle.

- Et voilà, on y est !

- Oh punaise ! Cette maison ! Comment tu as fait pour passer de cette villa à ton cabanon ?

J'éclatais de rire à sa question. Je n'avais pas coupé le moteur que ma mère ouvrait la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha vers l'intérieur de la maison, sûrement pour appeler mon père. Je regardais Bella qui fixait Esmé et l'embrassais à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bonne chance mon Amour !

Elle sursauta et se regardait dans le rétro :

- Je suis présentable ?

- Tu es parfaite, allez viens ! On va pas coucher là !

J'ouvrais la portière et ma mère se jeta sur moi.

- Edward ! Enfin te voilà !

Elle couvrait mon visage de baisers et me serrait contre elle.

- Hé maman... On dirait que tu m'as pas vu depuis l'année dernière ! plaisantai-je

Elle me tapota sur le torse :

- Mais _je _ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'année dernière ! Tu es tout bronzé mon chéri ! Tu as prévu des affaires chaudes j'espère ?! Ils annoncent de la neige ! Tu feras du snowboard ça te changera copieusement du surf ! J'ai sorti ton bonnet, ton écharpe et tes gants ! Ils sont dans ta chambre sur ton lit ! J'ai changé les draps et je t'ai rajouté une couverture sur ta couette, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade ! Tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'un sweat, tu ne te rends pas compte avec la chaleur de St John's mais il fait vraiment froid ici !

J'entendis deux rires à côté de nous.

- Pardonnez mon épouse, elle a toujours été excessive avec Edward !

- Je la comprends, ce n'est pas évident de pas voir les gens que l'on aime ! riait Bella

Je me tournais vers eux et visiblement, le premier contact entre Carlisle et mon amie avait été bon. Ma compagne avait de belles rougeurs mais souriait.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ton vieux père !

- Salut Papa !

Je l'étreignis un instant et il me tapota le dos.

- Où as-tu mis ta galanterie légendaire fiston ? Tu aurais pu nous présenter et m'éviter de me présenter moi-même !

- C'est la faute de maman !

Esmé secoua la tête en râlant et vint enlacer ma Bella qui parut surprise du geste d'affection de cette dernière. Mais elle le lui rendit.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il est mauvaise langue parfois !

- Je m'en suis rendue compte ! souriait Bella en me regardant.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Bella... ma petite amie !

- Soyez la bienvenue, Bella ! Vous êtes originaire de Seattle je crois ?

- Absolument !

- Carlisle, aide Edward à sortir les bagages du coffre, je vais faire visiter la villa à Bella !

- C'est jamais moi qui fait visiter la villa ! pesta mon père

- Fais pas ta tête de lard, P'pa !

Il attrapa mon sac sur son épaule.

- Punaise ! Tu nous as ramené deux baleines pour le réveillon ou quoi ?

- Non, ce ne sont que des requins !

- Tu me rassures ! La baleine c'est trop long à faire cuire !

Nous rentrions dans la maison et déposions les sacs dans l'entrée. Bella et Esmé étaient en grande conversation sur le canapé. Elles éclataient de rire. _Le courant passait très bien ! _Je souriais à ma mère et m'installais à côté de Bella. Elle se tourna vers moi et prit ma main.

- Je crois que je vais filer prendre une douche, j'ai l'impression de sentir le chacal ! annonçais-je à ma mère

Bella me souriait de toutes ses dents et me murmurait :

- C'est pas qu'une impression !

Je la regardais, faussement choqué et Carlisle éclata de rire.

- Oh bien sûr ! Je vous ai accaparé Bella mais vous auriez sûrement envie de vous détendre ! Le diner n'est pas encore prêt, il reste une bonne heure avant. Montez vous relaxer ! Prenez votre temps !

- Excellente idée ! Allons exterminer le chacal ! Bella, tu voudrais peut-être partir à la chasse à la hyène sûrement ?

- Edward ! me sermonna Esmé

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! soupira Bella dans un sourire en se levant.

Solenellement, Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et tapota son épaule :

- Merci de lui faire ravaler son égo à celui-là !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! souriait-elle en me prenant la main.

*

Je ramassais nos sacs et la guidais à l'étage et plaçais ma main sur sa fesse.

- Profites-en ma jolie ! Attends que je sois en forme demain... tu vas souffrir...

Je l'attirais dans la salle de bains après avoir pris nos affaires de rechanges. Elle ferma la porte à clé et je la plaquais contre le mur.

- Tu vas _vraiment _souffrir...

Elle retint difficilement un gémissement et son bassin se cambra contre le mien... _Foutu désir... foutu amour et foutus sentiments... Mais merde, elle est attirante... Hé, elle t'a traité de chacal ! _Un large sourire s'étala sur mon visage et je pris ses lèvres, insinuant directement ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et je passais ma main entre ses jambes. Je massais sa féminité par-dessus son pantalon et elle se mordait les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Je me penchais vers son oreille et après l'avoir embrassé, je murmurais :

- Un chacal ne s'accouple pas avec une colombe...

Je me reculais, un large sourire aux lèvres et me déshabillais pour me glisser dans la baignoire. Bella était appuyée contre le mur, complètement choquée. J'éclatais de rire.

- Crétin de chacal !

Elle se déshabilla à son tour et me rejoignit.

- Tu as gagné, je m'incline...

Le fait qu'elle renonce aussi facilement me rendit méfiant. Elle prit le pommeau et commençait à me laver, passant sa main sur mon torse. J'avais toujours envie d'elle...

- Tu es trop fort et je ne dirai plus jamais que tu sens le chacal... Par contre... ce que tu viens de faire... ce n'était pas vraiment gentil tu sais...

Sa main descendait vers ma virilité érigée pour elle et elle commença à la cajoler de ses doigts, l'effleurant à peine...

- Ca m'a frustré... Mais je sais que je peux... facilement... PRENDRE MA REVANCHE !

Elle dirigea le pommeau de douche directement sur mon visage et je me pris la flotte en pleine tronche.

- PUTAIN !

Bella éclata de rire et je me frottais les yeux en riant aussi.

- Vainqueuse par K.-O. !

Je toussotais et clignais des yeux.

- Excuse-toi immédiatement !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Je suis bonne joueuse, hein ?  
Elle passa sa langue sur mon sexe et j'en frémissais... _Elle aura ma mort. _

- Dis que tu as perdu, et je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'oeil...

Elle massait mon membre avec un clin d'oeil coquin et je me perdais déjà dans le plaisir de sa main sur moi.

- Tu es...

Elle embrassa mon sexe.

- La meilleure... et j'ai perdu lamentablement je le reconnais !

_Waow Edward ! Mais quelle volonté très impressionnante mon gros ! _

Elle me prit dans sa bouche et entama des mouvements le long de mon érection... Sa main droite accompagnait ses gestes et la gauche caressait mes fesses, mes hanches et mes cuisses... Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans sa chevelure et je ne répondais plus de rien, échappant des râles de plaisir lorsque sa main se glissa jusqu'à sa féminité qu'elle se caressait. Je butais au fond de sa gorge et jouissais dans sa bouche. Elle me regardait, torride, en avalant ma semence et elle soupirait de bonheur. Chancelant de cet orgasme, je l'aidais à se relever et l'attirais à mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Je plaquais son corps contre le carrelage derrière nous et pénétrais deux doigts dans son antre.

L'entendre gémir, soupirer, retenir des cris... tout ça c'était mon trésor. J'étais de nouveau d'attaque et la pénétrais rapidement sans la ménager. Ce fut fougueux, intense et je ressentais l'électricité qui grisait chacun de mes gestes. Elle se resserra, étouffant sa voix qui criait mon prénom contre mon épaule et je me répendis en elle, essouflé mais heureux... Elle embrassa mon cou et ses doigts aggrippaient mes cheveux. J'embrassais son épaule.

- Je t'aime, Edward... Ne pas te voir a vraiment été un enfer tu sais...

Je la resserrais contre moi, sentant son coeur battre contre mon torse.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi... Je t'aime, ma Bella. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces...

**..!!..**

**POV BELLA : **

Cet endroit est un vrai havre de paix. Les Cullen sont des gens fabuleux. Esmé est adorable et Carlisle est génial, je sais de qui tient Edward, il tient des deux. Nous sommes le 24 décembre. Ce soir, nous fêtons le réveillon de noël avec la famille MacCarthy, ce qui veut dire qu'incessamment sous peu, la tornade « Emmett », le vent de folie « Alice » et leur moitié vont arriver, et je suis excitée comme une puce. On s'attache à ces petites choses …

Ces derniers jours avec Edward ont été fabuleux. J'avais pensé qu'être chez ses parents, aussi adorables soient-ils, ne nous aurait pas permis d'être aussi souvent à deux que j'en aurais eu envie … réaction très égoïste de ma part je le sais … mais ce fut tout le contraire, ils ont su nous laisser l'espace dont nous avions besoin tout en partageant de très nombreux moments avec nous.

De gros bruits de pas approchèrent de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, accompagné du rire tonitruant d'Emmett.

_ Où elle est ? Cria t-il tout en rivant son regard sur moi.

Je souriais. Edward se pencha vers mon oreille pour me chuchoter tout en riant lui aussi.:

_ T'es dans la merde mon amour !

Emmett se rua vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me serrant si fort qu'il me coupa la respiration.

_Memett … peux … plus … respirer !

_Oup's, pardon Bella, tu m'as manqué petite fripouille ! dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

_Ben je vois que moi je ne t'ai pas trop manqué espèce d'enfoiré ! Dit Edward en serrant Emmett dans ses bras à son tour.

_Edward Cullen, parle mieux que ça compris ? il ne me semble pas t'avoir élevé pour parler de cette manière ! Criait Esmé en sortant de sa cuisine avec une spatule en bois.

_Le coup de la spatule en bois c'est de famille ou quoi ?_

_Pardon m'man !

Je regardai Emmett et le fou rire nous prit franchement en voyant la tête d'Edward tel un gosse pris en faute... Alice entrait à son tour, accompagnée de Rosalie et de Jasper, ces deux derniers affichaient un air timide et mal à l'aise qui s'envola directement quand Esmé et Carlisle les accueillirent chaleureusement.

*

Les retrouvailles entre amis furent géniales. Après le dîner, les parents d'Emmett et Alice repartirent chez eux tandis que nous primes tous place dans le salon avec notre lait de poule.

_Bon les enfants, nous on vous laisse on n'a plus 20 ans pour rester éveillés une partie de la nuit ! nous dit Carlisle en enlaçant le taille d'Esmé.

_Bonne nuit, répondions nous à l'unisson.

Nous étions installés par couple, chacun enlacés dans les bras de sa moitié. Edward caressait ma nuque en descendant parfois le long de mes clavicules. Il connaissait mes points faibles et le signal qu'il était en train de donner à mon corps me fit frémir d'anticipation. J'en avais autant envie que lui... Comme si tout le monde avait su lire dans nos yeux, il s'éclipsèrent. Nous aurions encore du temps pour nous tous dans les jours à venir.

_On monte mon amour ? Edward m'enlaçait fermement la taille, j'avais mon dos appuyé contre sa poitrine.

_Hum d'abord … dis je en me retournant vers lui … tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas joué de piano depuis très longtemps et j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre.

_Suis moi petite curieuse.

Il prit ma main et me tira à sa suite vers une salle que j'avais juste entre-aperçu à mon arrivée quand Esmé m'avait fait visiter les lieux. Il s'installa au piano et tapota la place à coté de son siège. Je m'y installai, calant ma tête contre son épaule. Ses doigts voluptueux s'écrasèrent sur les touches, il joua du jazz, un peu de classique, mais quoi qu'il joua à ce moment fut magnifique. Au bout de plusieurs morceaux, il s'arrêta et la dernière note resta suspendue dans la pièce.

_Je suis un peu rouillé … souffla t'il … mais bordel ça fait du bien.

_Betâ !

_Euh je te demande pardon ?

_Betâ ! C'était magnifique, souriais je en l'embrassant tendrement. Tes doigts sont vraiment doués dans beaucoup de domaines, le taquinais-je.

Il leva un sourcil joueur en me regardant. Il se leva et me tendit sa main, et contrairement à ce que j'eus cru, il ne me dirigea pas vers la sortie. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me posa sur le piano. Ses intensions furent claires. Cette nuit là, il me fit l'amour si passionnément, si tendrement sur son piano que j'en pleurais …

**&*&*&*&**

La journée de Noël s'était déroulée délicieusement, un repas en famille, entre amis, entre nous …

Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être dans les nuages depuis la dernière fois où Edward et moi avions fait l'amour sur son piano. Tout a été chamboulé dans mes pensées, dans mon corps, dans mon être. Ce fut un moment tellement fort, tellement intense et passionné … Je l'aime tellement, mais la manière dont je l'aime est effrayante... Et je m'en suis rendue compte cette nuit là.

Nous avons tant de kilomètres qui nous séparent, suis-je prête à continuer à vivre sans lui ? Une chose est certaine, je ne suis pas prête pour le quitter à nouveau. J'ai mon père, ma meilleure amie, là bas a Seattle, et en même temps je l'ai lui sur cette ile.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ça, je panique c'est tout, je ne suis simplement pas prête à donner plus... ou à recevoir plus ? Est ce ça qui m'effraie tant ? Être dépendante de l'amour qu'il me porte depuis des mois ?

C'est une certitude j'en suis dépendante, la réponse est peut être là au final. Je n'ai jamais été dépendante de personne. Mais je l'aime, tout le coté questionnement réside là. Laissons le temps passer, et voir ou les choses nous mènent.

_ Ma puce réveille toi.

Edward me ramène à la réalité, tandis que tout le monde a quitté le salon sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis allongée sur le canapé, ma tête sur les cuisses d'Edward, qui lui est assis.

_Où sont les autres ? Je lui demande d'une voix ensommeillée

_Esmé et Carlisle sont à l'étage, les MacCarthy sont rentrés chez eux. Tu es fatiguée ?

_ Hum, non. J'ai trop mangé surtout !

_ Ca c'est ma petite gourmande à moi …

Il se penche pour m'embrasser tout en caressant mon visage et mon cou … c'est un baiser plein de tendresse, plein d'amour … pourquoi suis-je tant effrayée par ce qui m'est le plus agréable au monde ?

Tout à coup mais lentement, Edward me redresse en position assise et se positionne face à moi. Il se triture les mains dans un signe nerveux, je retiens un rire.

_ Un problème mon cœur ?

_ Ben, euh … non, non, pas de problème … enfin je pense pas.

Oh il est carrément craquant quand il joue au petit nerveux comme ça... Je lui intime de continuer avec un sourire.

_ Bella … j'ai un truc à … te demander …

- hum ?

- je sais pas comment t'as ressenti au fond de toi ces six dernières semaines mais pour moi putain ça a vraiment été l'enfer ! j'ai cru que je tiendrai jamais...

- Edward t'es tout nerveux! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ca ... as tu vraiment besoin que je t'explique comment j'ai vécu l'eloignement ?

- ouais je sais pas... En fait tu vois, j'ai réfléchis à un truc... j'ai pas osé t'en parler parce que bon... en fait tu vois c'est con mais j'ai tourné ce discours 40 fois dans ma tête et je sais même pas ce que j'ai appris mais j'ai un truc à te demander. Je sais que ça va te paraitre soudain mais faut que je me lance sinon je vais devenir dingue !

- Edward arretes tu me fais vraiment flipper là ... tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Dis moi, n'ais pas peur.

- Je sais... et je t'aime aussi, c'est bien pour ça que je vais te demander ce qui va suivre !

- ...

- Bella... Je voudrais vraiment que... putain merde ! Bella, viens vivre avec moi... à St John's... s'il te plait...

* * *

_**Et encore un peu de suspense...  
Mais qu'on est cruelles !! **_

_**Alors, vos pronostics sur la réaction de Bella ... ??**_

_**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Gaëlle et Tiffany. **_


	10. I CAN'T

**Coucou, **

**Nous voila avec le nouveau chapitre, beaucoup de pronostics sur la réponse de Bella ...**

**.  
**

**Un grand merci a toute pour vos reviews vos messages etc ...  
**

**(Aussi a Audrey, Julie, PrincetonGirl818, Meli, Lovecullenn)**

**.**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas**

**.  
**

**http :// www . deezer . com/music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website**

* * *

**POV CARLISLE **

**(Sia Breathe Me)**

Et voilà ! Un Carlisle tout propre ! Y a pas à dire... une bonne douche, ça vous revitalise un homme ! Demandez à mon fils et sa compagne... Quand ils filaient sous la douche, ils en sortent tout guillerets... Je repensais à cette discussion que j'avais eu avec Philip MacCarthy, le père d'Emmett et d'Alice il y a un peu plus de six mois quand son fils était venu lui présenter sa compagne.

" Mon pauvre Carlisle, estimez-vous heureux toi et Esmé qu'Edward ne vous ramène pas ses petites copines ! "

" Oh, t'exagères Philip ! C'est agréable de les voir amoureux... "

" Ah, mais je te dis pas ça ! Je suis ravi qu'Emmett soit heureux, mais ce sont les à côté qui sont dérangeants... "

" Les à-côté ? Rosalie n'est pas gentille ? "

" Oh si, elle est adorable, discrète, serviable, polie... Mais ce sont les petits bruits nocturnes qui sont pénibles ! "

J'avais éclaté de rire.

" Ah mais c'est de leurs âges ! A 25 ans, on était pareils ! "

" Certes, mais je n'ai jamais compris mes parents jusqu'à entendre les cris de plus en plus... dérangeants dirons-nous... de ma belle-fille et de mon fils ! "

" Tant que ça ? "

" Je te le jure ! Tiens, hier j'ai même cru qu'il l'égorgeait, j'ai failli aller voir, ça m'inquiétais ! "

J'avais failli tomber à la renverse en l'entendant tenir de tels propos.

" Crois-moi Carlisle, tu as de la chance qu'Edward ne revienne pas de St John's en faisant défiler ses conquêtes ! Je te souhaite bien du plaisir le jour où ça arrivera ! "

" Pauvre Philip ! "

" Tiens bah là tu vois, ma femme et moi on est sortit parce que c'est insupportable ! "

J'avais levé la tête pour regarder la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emmett mais mon ami m'avait interrompu.

" Ils sont pas dans la chambre mais dans la salle de bain... "

" Pauvre de vous deux ! "

" On a de la chance, Alice n'est pas venue avec Jasper ! "

" Allez, venez boire un apéritif, ça tuera le temps ! "

" T'es bien aimable ! "

Et aujourd'hui, je comprenais mieux que quiconque mon ami. Alors sûrement qu'Edward et Bella étaient plus discrets qu'Emmett et Rosalie, ou alors nos murs étaient mieux insonorisés, mais il ne faisait aucun doute sur les activités nocturnes et matinales de mon fils et sa copine... Et quand je disais qu'Edward et Bella ressortaient tout guillerets du bain, ce n'était certainement pas grâce à l'odeur du gel moussant ! Mais bon... en dehors de ce petit "inconvénient" qui n'avait eu pour conséquences qu'un investissement dans des boules quiès, ils formaient tous deux un couple adorable, très complice... Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes... Bella commençait une phrase, Edward la finissait. Ils ne s'éloignaient que rarement, faisant tout ensemble même le ménage c'est vous dire !

Bella était une chouette fille : vraiment très serviable ! Elle nous avait ramené un petit cadeau pour Noël... Et je dois avouer que le choix de sa bouteille de vin m'avait épaté. Ca, ce n'était pas un rouge qu'on buvait comme ça... On le dégustait ! Elle m'avait confié que son père l'avait aidé à choisir et le Chef Swan avait du gout ! J'avais hâte de le rencontrer... car il ne faisait aucun doute que mon fils ne s'engageait pas à la légère dans cette relation. Edward avait toujours été un enfant très joyeux et enthousiaste mais là... comment expliquer... je le sentais plus épanoui, encore plus heureux et jouissant du moindre petit plaisir de la vie... Il devenait quelqu'un de bien, et sa compagne lui permettait d'atteindre des sommets plus hauts encore... J'étais fier de lui et fier d'eux.

J'allais descendre en bas quand je vis Esmé immobile dans les escaliers. Elle se retournait vers moi et me fit un signe " Chut ", m'intimant de rester à ma place et de me taire... Du salon, deux voix s'élevaient un peu trop fortes...

- Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?

- Je peux pas... Edward ... désolée, je peux pas!

La voix de Bella trahissait une certaine anxiété...

- Mais Bella...

- Non, j'ai besoin d'air ... je peux pas ... je suis désolée ... besoin d'air ...

Elle se sentait mal ? Esmé ne me regardait pas, mais était toujours parfaitement immobile, les sourcils froncés, une main derrière elle figée dans son geste pour me faire arrêter...

- Besoin d'air ? C'est ça ? Mais putain de l'air à St John's t'as que ça ! Tu... putain ! merde ! Bella... je croyais qu'on s'aimait sincèrement et... putain ! tu peux... merde mais tu peux tout avoir là-bas... y aurait plus cette distance... je croyais que ça avait été dur pour toi aussi ces six semaines et que tu voulais qu'on ait une histoire ensemble... une vraie histoire...

Ouh... visiblement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz... Bon, c'est pas grave ! Dans dix minutes, ils s'enfermeront à l'étage et Esmé et moi serions bons pour une nouvelle nuit blanche... Ma femme se retournait vers moi et murmurait :

- Edward lui a demandé de venir vivre avec lui à St John's... Elle a dit non...

- QUOI ?

- Chhuuuuuuuuttt ! Plus bas Carlisle !

- Quoi ? Redemandais-je d'une voix plus basse.

Visiblement, ils ne nous avaient pas entendus et continuaient.

- Ne hausse pas la voix sur moi, Edward ! Tu me prends de court... Tu me demandes de tout quitter, tout ! Tu crois que je t'ai menti ?? HEIN C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS BORDEL?

- Alors dis-moi putain ! Dis-moi ce qui t'empêche de venir vivre avec moi ? Merde, ton travail t'aurais même pas besoin de démissionner, tu peux tout faire par internet ! Je te prends de court mais attends... tu croyais qu'on pourrait vivre toute notre vie avec cette distance ? Que notre couple se satisferait de se voir toutes les six semaines ? On se dit qu'on s'aime, on fait l'amour et hop on repart pour 6 semaines sans se voir ? Tu croyais que ça se passerait comme ça ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ?

Esmé fermait les yeux en soupirant et remontait deux marches pour venir vers moi.

- Je lui avais bien dit que c'était trop tôt... murmura-t-elle

- Il t'en avait parlé ?

Elle acquiesçait tandis qu'en bas, la dispute continuait de plus belle.

- La différence est là, Edward ! J'avais jamais réfléchis à tout ça... C'est trop tôt ... c'est trop ... tout est trop ... intense ! Il faut que je parte ... je vais partir ...

Esmé avait vu juste... La réaction d'Edward me faisait peur... Mon fils est extrêmement impulsif...

Il ne supportera pas de la perdre...

- Alors c'était ça ? Je n'étais qu'une amourette ? Le pauvre prof de surf bien gentillet qui se tape un nombre incalculable de kilomètres pour venir chercher une fille qu'il a vu pendant deux heures pour un cours ? C'était ça la surprise du chef ? Si tu pars maintenant Bella, moi aussi je partirais... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de revenir...

Sa voix transpirait la souffrance... et peut-être même du dégoût... " Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir..."

La phrase se suspendait autant dans mon esprit qu'en bas...

- Arrête, ne fais pas ça ... ne réagis pas comme ça...

Malheureusement, Edward ne savait pas réagir autrement... Je savais au fond de moi qu'il venait d'être blessé très profondément... Bella avait pris une place à part dans sa vie... Peut-être même la seule place...

- J'ai peur Edward ... mais ne me demande pas de faire ça ! Je t'aime tellement ... mais ... je peux pas ... laisses moi partir...

La panique envahissait la voix de Bella... Elle me donnait l'impression de devenir la prisonnière de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler... Se pouvait-il qu'elle n'ait pas imaginé qu'Edward lui demanderait ceci ? Que leur histoire s'ancrerait dans l'avenir de façon aussi irréversible ?

- Mais tu as peur de quoi ? Que je parte avec la petite sirène ? Que je me lasse ? Écoutes-moi bien, si j'avais dû me lasser, je me serai lassé dès cet été ! Je n'aurai pas fait tout ça pour toi... Je n'existe plus quand tu n'es pas là ! Mais quand j'entends ça... je me pose des questions... tu veux partir ? Tiens, regarde ! Tes clés de voiture sont sur la table de la cuisine... Pars... mais ne me demande pas de revenir quand je serai dans l'avion !

Esmé entoura ma taille de ses bras et fermait ses yeux contre mon torse, sa main empoignant mon pull... Elle avait déjà adopté Bella et j'imaginais combien les paroles d'Edward semblaient blessantes pour elle... Mais je savais aussi qu'elle souffrait pour son fils... Elle était partagée entre eux !

- Ils vont se déchirer... murmura-t-elle, retenant un sanglot

Je pressais son visage contre moi et l'y maintenait...

- Je suis désolée ...

- Moi aussi je suis désolé... Désolé d'y avoir cru !

Les dés étaient jetés. La porte d'entrée claqua. Esmé posa sa main contre sa bouche, choquée... Quelques instants plus tard, un moteur démarra et rugissait. Il s'éloigna très vite... Bella est partie...

Je ne pouvais pas y croire... Ca n'avait pas pu arriver... Pas dans ces conditions là... Impossible !

Edward apparut dans notre champ de vision et son visage trahissait toutes mes angoisses... Il nous toisa du regard quelques brèves secondes et la lueur éteinte dans ses pupilles ne présageait plus rien de bon...

**POV BELLA**

**(Placebo Running Up That Hill)**

Le bruit de la porte qui claque raisonne encore dans mes oreilles. Que vient t'il de ce passer. Je viens de le perdre en l'espace de 15 minutes, j'ai tout perdu en cet instant.

C'est le visage strié de larmes, le corps parcourus de sanglots que je monte dans ma voiture et démarre en trombe. J'ai paniqué, j'ai tout simplement paniqué. Mais je l'ai perdu … prendre conscience de cela me plonge dans une crise de pleure interminable. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres je suis obligée de m'arrêter sur le bas coté de la route départementale. Il pleut a verse, les goutes de pluie mélangées a ma vue brouillée de larmes ne me facilite pas la concentration sur la route, j'ai besoin d'air, besoin de respirer.

Sans bien comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, je sors du véhicule et commence à marcher le long de la voiture revenant cent fois sur chacun de mes pas. Puis je repense à ses mots qui m'ont fait si mal.

« Je n'étais qu'une amourette ? »

Non bien sur que non, je n'ai jamais aimé si fort. Comment a-t-il pu croire une chose pareille … Je n'avais même pas la force de lui répondre des phrases entières, des phrases qui aient un sens pur lui comme pour moi. Je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer encore plus loin en étant incohérente. Je n'ai pas su lui exprimer ce que je ressentais réellement.

« Si tu pars maintenant, moi aussi je partirais … je ne suis pas sure de revenir » « je suis désolé d'y avoir cru »

Je l'ai perdu … a jamais …

Soudain c'est comme si je prenais conscience de ce qui vient de ce passer. Mes jambes ne me retiennent plus, elles sont si faibles que je tombe au sol. Je suis trempée jusqu'au os et je pleure, je pleure inlassablement. Puis des phares de voiture m'éclairent aveuglement, la voiture ce range sur le bas coté, je ne réagis même pas a tout ça comme encrée dans une léthargie.

Une femme en sort, elle s'approche lentement de moi. Je dois être dans un sacré état car elle ouvre grand les yeux et ouvre un parapluie au dessus de mon corps presque roulé en boule sur la terre trempée.

_ Madame est ce que ca va ?

_ Je … Je sais pas.

_ Voulez vous que j'appel une ambulance ? Vous êtes blessée ?

_ Je … quoi ? … non non ça va ! Je suis un peu malade en voiture j'avais … besoin d'air.

_ Vous êtes sur ? Est-ce que je peux joindre quelqu'un pour vous ?

_ Non ça va aller merci.

Je tremble de froid et tente de me relever tant bien que mal. Je dois partir d'ici, je dois rentrer chez moi … c'est trop douloureux d'être encore si proche de lui.

_ Ne bougez pas ok ? J'ai une couverture dans mon coffre …

La gentille dame va ouvrir son coffre et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une couverture épaisse.

_ Tenez, couvrez vous, vous êtes gelée et trempée.

_ Merci.

Je m'enroule dans la couverture tandis que son parapluie est toujours déployé au dessus de nous, la femme m'observe avec inquiétude. Elle doit avoir l'âge de ma propre mère, des rides soucieuses apparaissent sur son front, elle ressemble a un ange. Des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, elle n'est pas très grande de taille mais elle inspire la confiance.

Légèrement réchauffée je vais pour enlever la couverture de mon dos quand sa main libre arrête mon geste.

_ Gardez la, réchauffez vous. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Oui merci …

_ Vous pensez pouvoir reprendre le volant ?

_ Oui je pense, j'avais besoin d'évacuer, c'est passé maintenant…

_ Je vais attendre que vous remontiez dans votre voiture avant de partir ok ?

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous remercie …

_ Liliane, je m'appel Liliane.

_ Bella.

_ Et bien Bella vous m'avez fait une sacrée frayeur ! Souri t'elle.

_ Je suis désolée, je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant.

_ Remontez en voiture ma belle, gardez la couverture, enclenchez le chauffage à fond. Je vais vous laissez maintenant, mais d'abord rentrez au chaud dans l'habitacle, vous allez être malade sinon.

_ Merci beaucoup …

Comme un automate mais un peu plus consciente de mes mouvements, je remonte en voiture tandis que Liliane remonte dans la sienne, j'enclenche le chauffage, la radio pour ne pas m'endormir de froid et je reprends le control de mon esprit … je sais ou aller … le seul endroit qui saura me réconforter … je sais ou c'est.

&*&*&*&

La lumière sous le porche est allumée, comme s'il m'attendait. Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis grogy dans la voiture garée devant chez mon père. Je n'ai même pas coupé le contact, mes vêtements humides me collent au corps et voila que j'éternue maintenant ! Le rideau de la cuisine bouge presque imperceptiblement, quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon père et son visage soucieux. Plus il approche de la voiture moins je ne sais quoi lui dire, moins je ne sais comment m'expliquer. Mais quand ils ouvrent la portière plus rien d'autre ne compte a part exhorter ma peine dans ses bras.

_ Mon dieu ma puce, tu trembles de froid … viens mon bébé … shut calmes toi ma puce on va rentrer au chaud.

Mon père me sort de l'habitacle et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la maison. Mes sanglots paraissent si fort dans le calme de la nuit, je me fais peur à moi-même et je ne suis même pas capable d'arrêter. La chaleur du foyer me fait instantanément du bien. Charlie nous mènes devant la cheminée allumée, il m'installe sur le canapé, m'enlève la couverture humide qui recouvre toujours mon corps et me recouvre d'une nouvelle couverture sèche et épaisse. Il embrasse mon front et quitte la pièce quelques instants pour revenir avec une tasse de café fumant dans les mains.

_ Tiens ma puce.

_ Merci papa.

Nous restons de longues minutes dans ce silence rassurant, Charlie me réchauffe tant bien que mal entourant mes épaules de son bras et je cale ma tête sous son cou.

_ Chérie qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je pensais que tu étais avec …

_ Edward m'a demandé de vivre avec lui a saint John's … et j'ai refusé.

_ Euh … ok ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ?? Mais je sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé ça, c'était trop soudain trop …

_ Non je te demande pourquoi tu as dis « non » ?

Je relève mon visage face à lui, je suis frappée par l'aspect soucieux de son regard chocolat, le même regard que moi.

_ Papa … je … écoutes je suis désolée d'avoir déboulé comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller mieux. Je vais aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements … merde j'ai même pas de rechange, je peux t'empreinter une chemise et un vieux jogging ? Quelle débile j'ai même pas pensé a récupéré mes affaires, comment je vais faire maintenant pour …

_ Bell's réponds a ma question, pourquoi as-tu refusé ?

_ …

_ Tu sais que je vais pas te laisser tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ?

_ Je … je sais pas ! M'écriais je, je sais pas papa … j'ai eu peur, c'était soudain, c'était trop tôt, c'était … c'était trop intense.

Des gesticulements incontrôlés accompagnent mes paroles incohérentes même pour moi-même.

_ Je l'ai perdu tu comprends ? J'ai tout perdu papa !

_ Tu n'as pas tout perdu Bella, mais ta vie tourne autour de lui depuis des mois, tu ne parle que de lui, tu ne vois que lui … je ne comprends pas ton refus chérie.

_ M… oi … no ..n … pluuus … répondis je en pleurant de nouveau tellement les raisons de mon refus me sont incompréhensibles. Je l'aime papa, je l'aime tellement, mais c'est finiiii …

_ T'as t'il dit que c'était terminé ?

_ Qu .. oi ? Répondis-je avec un reniflement des plus disgracieux.

_ A-t-il dit « Bella, toi et moi c'est terminé ! » ?

_ Non … enfin … peut être je sais pas … ou pas comme ça …

_ Ecoute mon cœur tu vas monter prendre une douche et te réchauffer, je vais préparer ton lit et te sortir deux ou trois affaires à te prêter et je remonte te voir juste après ok ? Je vais sortir faire une course rapide.

_Ok … merci papa.

Comme un zombie je grimpe les escaliers et je file sous une douche brulante prenant le maximum de mon temps, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de sortir ayant épuisée le ballon d'eau chaude. J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et me sèche les cheveux tant bien que mal. Je me dirige dans mon ancienne chambre, ou les draps sont fraichement étalés et ou repose les affaires de rechange de mon père. Quelques minutes plus tard Charlie tape à la porte, un sachet à la main. Je me glisse sous la couette et tapote la petite place à ma droite. Charlie s'installe et sort un pot de glace et une grosse cuillère de son sachet. Je le regarde en souriant mais avec un regard moqueur tout de même.

_ J'ai lu dans un des magasines de Sue que ça pouvait remonter le moral d'un cœur brisé … alors je suis allé t'acheter un pot maxi.

_ Merci papa, lui dis je en lui prenant le pot des mains ainsi que la cuillère, il ce sort lui aussi une cuillère et s'allonge le dos contre ma tête de lit en souriant … comment va Sue ?

_ Ca va ! J'étais chez elle ce midi pour Noël mais je préférais la laisser avec ses enfants pour ce soir.

Nous mangeons la moitié du pot en silence jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus retenir un bâillement.

_ Ma puce la nuit porte conseil … réfléchis aux raisons qui … qui t'ont amenés ici ok ?

_ Merci papa.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je ne mets pas longtemps a sombré dans un sommeil qui me renvoit a mes premiers cauchemars.

Edward, la plage, notre étreinte sur le sable, et la vague, l'immense vague qui l'engloutit et je ne fais rien pour le retenir. Je me réveille en sueur et en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit me rendant compte que je pleure. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me rendors complètement épuisée par mes pensées.

**POV EDWARD **

**(Apocalyptica - I don't care)**

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Je savais que c'était trop tôt mais j'y avais cru... Cette fois où nous avions fait l'amour sur mon piano... Quelque chose de fort s'était passé entre nous... Plus qu'un corps à corps, une promesse muette que j'étais à elle pour le restant de mes jours... Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, d'avenir. Et le mien était foutu ! Mort avant d'avoir pu exister...

_Il fallait que je parte ! Que je m'en aille... Remettre de la distance pour oublier... Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien fini ! Je quitterai Portland le plus vite possible pour rentrer à St John's. Et je ne reviendrai plus ici, c'était terminé ! _

Je grimpais les marches et croisais Carlisle et Esmé dans les escaliers... _Bien sûr, ils avaient tout entendu... _

- Edward... S'il te p...

- Non... Maman ! S'il te plait, ne dis rien...

Je ne les laissais pas riposter et regagnais ma chambre. Les sous-vêtements que j'avais retiré à ma compagne ce matin encore traînaient sur la moquette. Son sac de voyage était entrouvert. Elle était repartie sans ses affaires. Je pris mon propre sac et fourrais tous mes pulls et pantalons à l'intérieur. J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de l'aéroport.

" Aéroport de Seattle, Lucinda à votre écoute..."

- Oui bonjour, je voudrais savoir quand décolle le prochain vol pour St John's.

" Demain matin à 11h17 Monsieur ! "

- Bien, merci !

Je coupais la conversation rapidement et continuais à ranger mes affaires. Je tirais sur la fermeture éclair et elle craqua... _ET MERDE ! _

_- _PUTAIN MAIS FAIT CHIER BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le sac vola à travers la pièce, étalant tous mes vêtements... _Quelle importance ça avait ? Ce n'était que des fringues... _

Et ce n'était qu'une excuse mais je fondis en larmes... _C'était la première fois... La première fois que j'aimais... Que je faisais un truc fou comme traverser tous le pays pour retrouver une femme... La première fois que j'aimais passionnément et me jetais dans une relation à corps perdu... La première fois que j'envoyais cinq à dix mails par jour à la même personne... La première fois qu'on se disputait... La première fois que je n'avais pas cherché à la comprendre... La première fois que j'entendais ces mots sortir de sa bouche... La première fois qu'on se disputait... Et la dernière fois qu'on se séparait... _C'était fini...

Deux bras m'étreignirent...

- Edward... Chuut... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai déchiré... le sac...

Ma voix se coupa dans un sanglot et ma mère me serra contre elle, embrassant ma nuque.

- Ce n'est qu'un sac... Edward... C'est pas grave...

_Ce n'était pas qu'un sac... C'était un sac brisé dont les deux cotés dentées de la fermeture ne se rejoindraient plus jamais... ou l'histoire brisée de mon amour..._

- C'est pas... qu'un sac... Maman...

Elle redoubla sa prise sur moi tandis que je laissais couler mes larmes dans son cou. Ses doigts s'entortillaient dans mes cheveux...

- C'était peut-être trop tôt chéri... Elle a sûrement besoin de temps...

- Mais je l'ai...me... Elle était ma v...vie...

J'entendis ma mère renifler. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Je sais chéri... Mais vous n'avez que 25 ans... Elle peut encore changer d'avis...

_Au fond de moi, je savais que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi..._

- Elle... ne changera pas d'avis... Elle est partie... Et... je vais partir aussi...

- Reste, Edward... Reste au moins pour nous... Je sais que tu as mal... Je sais... Mais... s'il te plait... Il te reste une semaine... Reste avec nous...

- Je peux pas, Maman... Elle... Il faut que je parte...

Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi... Je tombais sur son sac plein de vêtements...

- Tu pourras... lui renvoyer son sac ?

J'attrapais ses sous-vêtements qui trainaient et les jetais presque immédiatement sur la valise, comme s'ils m'avaient brulés... _C'était ça... Elle avait allumé un feu en moi lors de notre première rencontre... Ce feu, elle l'entretenait savamment... et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle l'avait éteint et m'avait laissé dans le noir... Et maintenant... j'ai froid... Tellement froid..._

- Bien sûr, je le ferai...

- Merci...

- Je vais aller te chercher un autre sac, je reviens...

Dès qu'elle partit, je me sentais de nouveau seul... Je triturais la gourmette qu'elle m'avait offerte pour Noël... Nos deux prénoms étaient inscrits dedans... Ma mère me rejoignit avec un autre sac et m'aidais à tout ranger.

- Papa t'emmènera à l'aéroport demain matin...

- D'accord, merci...

- Tu es sûr de ta décision ?

J'acquiesçais... même si non, je n'étais sûr de rien... _Ma vie a volé en éclats... A quoi ça servirait de recoller les morceaux ? Même si je retrouvais les gros bouts... les petits eux, étaient bien trop fins pour être retrouvés... Et je n'avais plus la patience pour cela... _

Je me couchais sans même me déshabiller. Esmé resta un long moment avec moi, en silence. Elle effectuait de petits cercles sur mon crâne pour me calmer comme quand j'étais enfant... _Son geste m'apaisait un peu... _Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil et plongeai dans un monde de cauchemars...

_" Je ne peux pas... " _

Je sursautais et me réveillais en sueurs... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, pas vrai ? Je me tournais vivement sur ma gauche pour trouver le corps de Bella endormi... _Personne... Elle était bien partie... _Son emplacement était trop froid... désespérément vide... _Elle est partie. Elle ne veut pas vivre avec toi... Elle est rentrée à Seattle dans ce pavillon où tu l'as si souvent serré dans tes bras et où tu lui as fait l'amour... Elle est partie..._

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée et m'installais dans le canapé... _Même dans le salon, quand mes parents étaient partis faire des courses, je lui avais fait l'amour... _Mon regard ne se détachait pas de l'endroit où nos deux corps s'étaient imbriqués deux fois de suite et où nos cœurs avaient laissés échapper ces deux " je t'aime " synchronisés... _J'avais tout perdu... _La nuit passa et je revivais chaque étreinte... Chaque instant où j'avais embrassé sa chaleur... Vers 7h, mon père descendit, suivit par ma mère. Elle m'étreignit longuement.

- Prends soin de toi mon chéri... Je suis malade de te laisser partir seul là-bas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman... Emmett et les autres vont revenir d'ici une semaine... Je crois que ça me fera du bien de rester tout seul...

Elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Je t'aime Edward... Je sais que ce n'est pas de moi que tu souhaiterais l'entendre, mais je t'aime mon fils...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire...

- Je t'aime aussi, Maman... Et ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai besoin de l'entendre venant de toi aussi...

Elle me reprit contre elle et me berçait lentement.

- Je t'aime mon chéri... Prends soin de toi ! On viendra te voir cet été, d'accord ?

- D'accord...

- On va y aller, Edward...

- Je vais chercher mon sac...

La boule au ventre et la gorge nouée, je grimpais les escaliers... J'entrais dans ma chambre et prenais mon sac. Celui de Bella attendait au pied du lit... Je fourrais son soutien-gorge et son string dans le sac et le refermais avec précaution... _C'était la dernière fois que je prenais soin d'elle... La dernière fois... _Le nœud dans ma gorge explosa et je retins avec grande peine une larme... La gourmette descendait sur mon poignet... J'hésitais, la fixant...

_Elle me l'avait attaché autour du poignet... _

_" Ce sera le symbole de mon amour pour toi... L'attache est très fine et comme tu te ronges les ongles, je sais que tu ne pourras pas l'enlever ! Alors ça veut dire que je te collerai comme une sangsue... "_

_" Oh mais moi je veux bien que tu me colles tout le temps ! "_

_Elle avait ri et avait clipé les deux bouts... _

J'essayais de le défaire...

_" Ce sera le symbole de mon amour pour toi... "_

Cet amour avait disparu... évaporé... Mort... J'attrapais l'attache et fis glisser mon doigt dessus... _La fermeture résistait... _Je m'acharnais.

- Edward, tu viens ?

- J'arrive...

Au bout de cinq minutes, je coinçais mon poignet sur l'armoire pour que la gourmette ne bouge plus, et réussissais enfin à la détacher... Elle retomba mollement... Je la ramassais et la reposais sur le sac de Bella. _Le bracelet repartirait à Seattle... Elle récupèrerait tout son amour donné et pourrait continuer à vivre, heureuse... Elle le donnerait à un autre tout cet amour... _J'attrapais la lanière de mon sac, passais ma veste en jeans et refermais la porte.

*

Une voix grave m'interpella.

- Edward, Carlisle ? Vous allez où ?

Je me retournais vers mon meilleur ami.

- A l'aéroport...

- Mais... Quoi ? Où est Bella ?

- Elle est partie...

Il dut comprendre rapidement. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'agrandissaient...

- Elle... mais partie... comment ? Dans sa famille ?

- Non... Elle est partie... elle m'a quitté...

- QUOI ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Mais, et toi ? Tu vas où ?

- Je rentre. J'en profiterai pour terminer la paperasse avec Stéphane et commencer à prendre des cours de jet... On pourra ouvrir plus vite...

- Bon, je viens avec toi !

- Quoi ?

Il s'approchait de moi.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul ! Je te connais et je t'ai vu dépérir entre aout et octobre... En Novembre et décembre... Je sais comment tu es sans elle... Tu ne vivras pas ça tout seul mon pote !

Je le regardais... _Je voulais être seul à St John's mais... rien de mieux qu'Emmett pour m'accompagner... _Il m'étreignit.

- Ca va aller mon grand...

- Je l'aime Emmett...

- Je sais...

Il me tapota la nuque.

- On fera en sorte que ça aille, d'accord ? Laisse-moi aller faire un sac rapidement, Rosalie me ramènera le reste lundi prochain...

- Ok...

Il s'éclipsait et d'un coup, je vis Rosalie, Alice et Jasper venir à ma rencontre.

- Edward... Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ca va... non... ça va pas...

- Je suis désolée... murmura Rosalie en m'étreignant.

Jasper me tapota les épaules.

- Tiens le coup, mec !

Alice me prit contre elle.

- Je vais lui parler, lui envoyer un mail. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction mais ne lui en veux pas... Elle t'aime sincèrement ! Je vais lui parler... Qu'elle m'explique... Mais tu sais, elle a sûrement simplement paniqué et...

- Non... Alice. Laisse-là... tranquille... Elle a fait son choix et on doit le respecter... Ne la relance pas... Je l'ai déjà perdu, ça suffit... Tu as la chance qu'elle te garde en amie... Ne te sépare pas d'elle...

Emmett réapparut avec ses affaires. Il embrassa Rosalie avec fureur et mit son sac dans le coffre de la berline de Carlisle.

- On y va les garçons...

J'embrassais une dernière fois tout le monde et étreignis ma mère. _Elle allait me manquer... _Un dernier regard à la villa et Carlisle prit le chemin pour rejoindre la route...

J'étais arrivé avec elle... Je repartais sans elle... _En dix minutes, tout peut changer... _

_

* * *

_

Bon ben ... ça sent la fin ...

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine qui sera suivi d'un épilogue un peu particulier :)

Pas la peine de nous chercher nous sommes loin ... très loin sur une planète inconnue!

Gros bisous, bonne semaine.

Tiffany & Gaëlle


	11. LIVE TOGETHER ?

Wow !!

Le dernier chapitre à tout explosé … on est désolé d'en avoir fait pleurer certaines … mais imaginez dans quel état second on était en écrivant cette dispute ??

En tout les cas un grand merci pour vos réactions et vos reviews qui sont super.

.

Alors voilà … on y est … « The Last Chapter » …

Shuuuuut ne criez pas ! On vous avez prévenu …

Autant vous dire que ça nous a rendus triste de nous séparer de nos chouchous.

Chapitre un peu plus long et à savourer sans modération !

.

Merci énormément aux sans comptes,

Elodie 52, Lily-pixie, twilight-poison, Caroline, Meli, Lovecullen, PrincetonGirl818, Morgane.

.

BELLE LECTURE :)

.

Lien Playliste

http :// www . deezer . com/music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website

* * *

POV BELLA

Une nuit vraiment agitée, une migraine tambourinant au possible … un troupeau d'éléphant me serait-t-il passé dessus cette nuit ? … l'espace de quelques secondes je cherche la présence à coté de moi qui me fera sourire aujourd'hui … mais ces quelques fractions de secondes me ramènent dans une réalité insupportable … il n'est pas là.

Du coup j'hésite à ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières sont lourdes et refusent d'obtempérer de toute façon. Un chatouillis sur ma nuque me fait sursauter, suivi de l'éclat de rire de ma meilleure amie …

_Ma meilleure amie ??_

_ Oh Angie ! …

Je me tourne vivement vers ma meilleure amie allongée a mes cotés qui a d'or et déjà ouvert ses bras. Je me cale dans son étreinte et mes pleurs reprennent. Il me faut un petit laps de temps pour reprendre possession de mes moyens, Angéla me caresse les cheveux et me rassure à sa façon.

_ Bell's … expliques moi tu veux ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Dis-je en reniflant.

_ Ton père m'a appelé en renfort hier soir, il s'est dit que tu serais peut être heureuse que je sois la …

_ Il a raison.

_ Expliques moi Bella, Charlie m'a expliqué les grandes lignes mais je veux l'entendre de toi.

Je me relève, le dos contre ma tête de lit, Angéla fait de même et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Hier Edward m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui a saint John's, et j'ai pas réagis comme il s'y attendait, j'ai flippé, mais tu me connais je flippe toujours quand ça concerne de mettre en jeux des sentiments. Alors j'ai dis que j'avais besoin de temps, que je ne pouvais pas et ça a dégénéré. Il a tout remis en cause … mais le plus dure c'est pas ça … j'ai vu la peine dans ses yeux, une tristesse comme personne n'aimerait voir, j'aurais toujours l'image de ses yeux qui apparaitra quand je penserais a lui. Je lui ai fais tellement de mal … Il a eu des mots blessants et moi aussi … ça c'est pas fini très bien, j'ai pris mes clés de voiture et je suis partie.

J'étouffais un sanglot.

_ Sois sincère avec moi ok ?, j'acquiesçai. Pourquoi as-tu refusé Bell's?

_ Pourquoi ? Soufflais je … Ma vie est ici, il y a toi, mon père, ma maison, mon boulot, mes habitudes … tout quitter si rapidement ? Sincèrement ce serait de la folie ! … Non ?

_ Je sais pas … tout les deux vous n'avez étés que folie depuis le départ, vous avez agis sur des coups de cœurs, des coups de têtes et je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si ça marchait si bien c'était parce que c'était vous deux justement … Quand tu fermes les yeux a qui tu penses ?

_ A ton avis ? !

_ Quand tu te projettes dans le futur à quoi tu penses ?

A quoi je pense ?? Elle est bien bonne celle là … Je pense a ce que je viens de perdre, a tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir avec lui a mes cotés, je nous vois lui et moi enlacés sous le soleil brulant, dans le sable devant notre crique … amoureux comme jamais … les larmes roulent de nouveau sur mes joues.

_ Avoues que c'est pas moi, ni ton père, ni ton boulot, ni ta maison que tu vois dans ton avenir pas vraie ? Pourquoi repousser ce qui serait arrivé d'ici quelques mois ? A un moment ou a un autre vous auriez du prendre cette décision ensemble, sauf que Surfboy pour ne pas citer son prénom, a été un peu plus rapide que toi concernant ce passage c'est tout.

Après un moment de silence paisible mon père vient me porter mon petit déjeuner au lit. Il rentre tout penaud dans ma chambre puis un sourire malin s'étale sur son visage.

_ J'ai l'impression de vous retrouver quand vous aviez 16 ans ! Toutes les deux dans la chambre à papoter jusqu'à pas d'heure, vous m'en aurez fait vivre des nuits blanches !

Angéla et moi éclatons de rire, j'embrasse mon père qui m'informe qu'il doit partir au commissariat. Je prends la décision de rentrer sur Seattle avec Angéla. A peine arrivée à la maison que je reçois un texto sur mon portable.

_Penses à tout ça …_

_C'est le bonheur de ta vie ce mec !_

_Angie_

_&*&*&*&_

6 jours … 6 jours … 6 putains de jours que tout me ramène vers lui … _Tout_ …

J'ai envoyé des fleurs a Esmé pour sa gentillesse et je me suis excusée par écrit pour mon départ précipité. Le même jour j'ai reçu mes affaires par colis avec un mot d'Esmé qui souhaitait que tout s'arrange très vite entre Edward et moi, qu'elle était navrée pour la fougue de son fils et qu'elle serait ravie de me recevoir à nouveau si tout s'arrangeait.

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui directement. Seule Alice m'a donné de ses nouvelles. Elle ne m'a pas parlé d'Edward jusqu'à ce que je fasse moi-même la demande de savoir comment il allait. Elle a hésité à me répondre mais après tout j'ai mérité de lire la réponse qu'elle a eu «Edward avance … ou stagne … nan en faite il dépérit, tu lui manques terriblement ! ».

J'avais été partagé entre une pointe de joie, de savoir que je lui manquais tout comme lui me manquait, et un déchirement, de savoir qu'il était malheureux surement autant que moi et à cause de moi.

Elle ne m'en veut pas on en a beaucoup parlé et j'ai beaucoup écouté. Ma vision des choses a changé ces jours derniers. J'ai toujours peur, une peur que je ne contiendrais jamais, mais je l'aime et j'ai envie de risquer ces choses là pour lui, pour nous.

Alors voila pourquoi sur un coup de tête je me retrouve sur le premier vol que j'ai pu trouver direction Saint John's. Un nœud a l'estomac plus présent que jamais. Je n'ai prévenu personne, seule Angéla l'a su au moment même ou je mettais les pieds dans l'aéroport de Seattle. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend la bas … je vais arriver avec mes deux valises pleines à ras bord et si ça se trouve je devrais faire demi tour dans la foulée. Si ça se trouve il ne veut même plus de moi dans sa vie.

Un coup de tête, Angéla a raison, lui et moi on a toujours agit sur des coups de têtes, sur des pulsions … celle la sera surement ma plus importante décision « coup de tête » pour le reste de ma vie …

POV EDWARD

(Antony and the Jonhson – Blue Angel)

A part le fait que Bella me manquait... A part le fait que je me sentais très seul et que je ne faisais rien d'autre que penser à elle et me nourrir de nos photos, tout allait bien... Si on considère de rester seul 24h/24, sans bosser, sans voir ses potes et en mangeant une fois sur deux, rentre dans l'idée d'aller bien... Je n'ai plus d'appétit, plus de sommeil...

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bordel ?_

Les jours défilent, rapides. Je ne sais plus combien d'heures j'ai passé assis ici face à la mer dans cette crique... _Notre crique... _J'ai encore cette impression de la sentir derrière moi... Ses mains entourant mes épaules et sa tête contre moi... _On aurait pu vivre comme ça tous les deux... De ces petits moments de bonheur à chacune de nos vacances en commun... _

Mais j'ai tout foiré. Tout nettement foiré ! J'aurai dû fermer ma gueule et... PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'avais là, entre mes mains, un trésor bien plus précieux que ce bonheur et cette plénitude que j'ai trouvé sur St John's... Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air !

_Pourquoi j'avais posé cette question ? Pour préserver mon petit confort et mon petit bonheur personnel... Pour vivre comme un prince, aimant et aimé... _

J'entendais au loin les rires de Bella... _Seigneur, ce qu'elle me manque... _Ma vie n'a plus de sens ici sans elle... Cette île c'est la notre... Mais elle ne sera plus jamais la mienne, sans elle !

- Je t'avais dit qu'il serait ici...

Je me retournais pour voir arriver Emmett et Rosalie qui enjambaient les quelques roches préservant ma crique...

Emmett tendit sa main à Rose pour qu'elle puisse sauter les dernières caillasses sans se blesser. _Lui avait su protéger l'amour de sa vie... _Je retournais à la contemplation de l'océan. Au bout de cet horizon là-bas... Il y avait les USA... _Il y a Bella... _

Je plongeais mon visage dans mes bras. _A quoi bon regarder devant soi si l'avenir s'est évaporé ? _Une petite tape sur mon épaule.

Ou plutôt une grosse main sur moi. Emmett.

- Oh vieux... ça va ?

_Sans blague ? Il osait poser la question. _Une main plus fine, plus douce. Rosalie.

- Edward... Je sais que c'est dur, mais...

- Non ! Tu ne sais rien !

Ma voix a claqué, un peu plus sèche que je ne le voulais vraiment.

- Pardon Rose...

- C'est pas grave... Ecoutes Edward... Tu ne devrais pas rester ici tout seul...

- Mais c'est le seul endroit où... Bella est encore avec moi...

J'entends Emmett soupirer. _Il en a marre de venir me voir tous les jours. Il en a marre d'assurer le job tout seul... _

- Ecoute Ed', c'est dur ce qui t'arrives. Je sais combien tu l'aimais et je sais aussi combien elle t'aimait. Mais tout est allé très vite entre vous deux... Vous avez vécu une histoire très belle et très passionnelle... Mais ça s'est terminé tout aussi brutalement. Ce sont ces relations qui sont les plus dures à effacer...

Ma gorge se noue. A tel point que j'en ai mal... Si mal...

- Elle... me manque... J'aurai jamais dû...

La main de Rosalie navigue sur mes épaules.

- Tu as tenté, Edward... Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais eu des regrets...

- J'aurai dû attendre... et la comprendre...

- Oui. Probablement. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai ressenti cette peur quand j'ai rencontré Emmett...

- Ah ben j'te remercie ! répondit Emmett, outré.

J'ose un petit sourire. _Emmett a toujours été un gars spontané. En fait, c'est un peu ma copie... _

- Emmett ! Non, mais ce que je veux te dire Edward, c'est que parfois devenir dépendant émotionnellement et physiquement de quelqu'un, c'est effrayant. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu ne seras plus capable de tourner rond si cette personne t'abandonne. Et changer est une chose effrayante...

- Mais... Je voulais pas la quitter, Rose... Je voulais l'aimer pour le reste de ma vie...

_C'était précisément cette vérité qui me tordait les entrailles... _

- Je sais. Et je pense qu'elle le savait aussi. Seulement, ça lui a fait peur... Bella n'est pas tout à fait comme toi... Elle a toutes ses attaches à Seattle... Son travail... Dis-moi sincèrement, si elle t'avait demandé de la suivre à Seattle, tu aurais dit oui ?

_A vrai dire... Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question..._

- Je... sais pas...

Mon doigt traçait des formes dans le sable. _Aurais-je accepté ? Accepté de quitter ma vie ici, mes amis, mon job et ma passion du surf ? _

- T'as pas intérêt à dire que tu aurais accepté et que tu m'aurais planté avec notre affaire sous le bras ! Gronda faussement Emmett.

Je savais dans le fond que si j'avais dû vraiment partir, il m'aurait laissé faire. Il aurait continué à donner des cours de surf tout seul. Il m'en aurait voulu mais il m'aurait laissé aller à Seattle...

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Edward ! Est-ce que tu ressens ce qu'elle a pu ressentir au moins un peu ?

_Je me mettais complètement à sa place... J'avais vraiment été un gros connard ! _

- Oui... Mais maintenant... Je l'ai perdu... Parce que j'ai pas assez réfléchi !

Emmett s'esclaffait.

- T'as jamais été connu pour réfléchir !

- Emmett ! Mais arrêtes !

Une petite gifle partit sur le haut de son crâne.

- Hey ! Tu me frappes alors que j'avais les mots pour le réconforter !

- Non, tu te moquais de lui !

- Même pas ma biche ! Je voulais te dire par là qu'Edward et Bella ont juste toujours agi par pulsions... Leur rencontre, leur première nuit ça a été une pulsion... Le départ d'Edward pour Seattle une pulsion... La semaine que Bella est venu passer ici, une pulsion. Leur désir d'une relation longue distance, c'était encore une pulsion... Ils ont toujours agi avec passion et fougue, se moquant du reste. C'est ce qui a fait leur force mais c'est ce qui les a perdus... Parce qu'en venant vivre ici, Bella et lui auraient eu un petit train-train quotidien et plus de surprises... Tu vois ? C'est peut-être ça qui a poussé Bella à dire non. Parce qu'elle a sûrement eu peur que se supporter 24h/24 tue ce côté fougueux de leur couple...

Je relevais la tête, scié. _Qu'est-ce que j'aimais dans notre couple ? La surprise, la passion, la fougue... Il a raison ! _

- Alors je sais que vous n'auriez pas pu passer toute votre vie à vous voir par tranche de 15 jours toutes les six semaines... Mais peut-être que ça aurait dû être ainsi quelques temps encore... Vous avez été rapides mais parfois, faut savoir prendre son temps et calculer les conséquences ! Parce que la vérité est là, Edward... Tu lui as posé une question pour le futur pour la première fois... Et pour la première fois, tu n'as pas envisagé l'instant présent mais l'avenir. Et c'est effrayant...

_Emmett détenait la vérité et il ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point... _

- Je l'ai quand même perdu... C'est fini... Y a plus d'instant présent ni d'avenir...

Rosalie me pressait l'épaule tandis qu'Emmett me tapotait le dos.

- Ecoutes... Je sais qu'Alice correspond avec elle de temps à autre...

- Quoi ? Alice a de ses nouvelles ?

La jolie blonde acquiesçait.

- Elle... va bien ?

Elle regarda l'horizon un instant.

- Ne dis pas que je t'en ai parlé... Mais d'après Alice, elle cogite encore pas mal sur tout ça...

_Elle souffrait... à cause de moi..._

- Je suis vraiment trop con !

- Tu devrais lui laisser du temps et t'en laisser aussi. Peut-être que d'ici quelques semaines, tu pourras lui envoyer un mail et t'excuser. Mais tu dois la laisser prendre son temps.

- Non... Il faut qu'elle aille bien... Elle ne peut pas être malheureuse... Pas elle... Je ne le permettrai pas...

Je savais quoi faire ! Je devais m'excuser ! Je devais lui dire que j'étais prêt à vivre selon ses conditions... Elle ne pouvait pas avoir mal... Je ne pouvais pas la faire souffrir ! Je n'en avais pas le droit !

- Non, Edward ! Où tu vas ?

- Il faut qu'elle sache... que ce n'est pas de sa faute... Elle a le droit de ne plus vouloir de moi... Mais elle n'a pas le droit d'être malheureuse... Elle doit vivre et être heureuse... et sourire...

- EDWARD CULLEN REVIENS ICI !

Je me figeais... et comprenais mieux pourquoi Emmett obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à sa compagne...

- Edward... Essaies de te modérer si tu dois lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler... Ecris-lui plutôt... Tu pourras prendre le temps de réfléchir à tes mots et savoir ce que tu veux vraiment... Fais d'abord le tri en toi pour qu'elle n'ait affaire qu'au vrai Edward sincère et entier...

_Elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne... _Je m'approchais d'eux et les prenais dans mes bras.

- Merci...

Emmett me tapota la nuque.

- Fais pas le con, mec ! C'est la femme de ta vie !

- Je sais...

Nous retournions à la plage et après être revenu à mon cabanon, je m'installais dans mon hamac, une feuille et un stylo à la main... Face à la mer, il m'était plus facile d'être calme et de comprendre mes erreurs...

Le lendemain matin, à 6h54 très précisément, j'ouvrais ma boite mails et lançais la page pour écrire un nouveau message.

_«Boite de réception (0)_

_**Messages envoyés (112)**_

_Brouillons (0)_

_Corbeille (0)_

_**Dossier personnel (107)**__ »_

Nos messages... Un par un, je les reprenais... Et l'évidence me narguait...

_Bella est la femme de ma vie... Celle que j'aime ! Je n'en aimerai aucune autre... _J'étais prêt à tout et pour la première fois, prêt à partir d'ici... définitivement.

**From : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**To : bellaswan _at_mail .com**

**Subject : pardon**

Bella,

J'espère que tu liras ce message. Je pourrais comprendre que tu le supprimes et je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Parfois, il existe tant de choses qu'on a envie de dire, de demander que ça en devient insupportable... Alors on se lance sans réfléchir aux conséquences. On agit en égoïstes...

J'ai agis en égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, parce que... En fait, je n'arriverai même pas à trouver d'excuses plus rationnelles que "je t'aime". Parce que c'est vrai. Je t'aime. Je ne voulais ni te mettre dehors de la sorte, ni te quitter... Si tu savais... Cent fois, mille fois j'ai retourné mes propos dans ma tête avant de te demander de venir ici. J'ai pris conscience de mon erreur trop tard... Je n'aurai pas dû. Je devrais être entrain de faire mes valises et te rejoindre mais nos retrouvailles seraient différentes et je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

A la vérité, il m'est insupportable de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que de mes amis ou que ma vie ici. Ce que j'ai trouvé en habitant à St John's n'est rien comparé au bonheur que j'éprouve dans tes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un vide... Je sais, je suis encore une fois égoïste : je veux ta présence pour retrouver mon univers. Mais je suis prêt à vivre toute ma vie entre deux avions pour venir te voir toutes les six semaines si c'est ce qu'il faut...

Je sais que ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera pas changer d'avis. Tu mérites mieux qu'un égoïste et tu mérites mieux qu'un type par intermittence qui sera incapable de faire ton bonheur au quotidien.

Mais sache que si c'est nécessaire, je suis prêt à rentrer à Portland voire à Seattle. Emmett m'en voudrait mais je lui expliquerai. Il comprendra. Je me trouverai autre chose à faire que du surf... Je ferai tout pour toi.

Je sais probablement que tu vas te dire que ces paroles ne changeront rien au mal que je t'ai fait et j'en suis conscient. Mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie... Donne-moi au moins de tes nouvelles. Un mot, un seul de toi et je suis prêt à prendre le premier avion si c'est ce que tu désires...

Je t'aimerai éternellement.

Edward.

*o*0*o*

POV BELLA

(Super Furry Animal – Hello Sunshine)

Aussitôt sortie de l'aéroport j'avais pris le premier taxi disponible. En cette fin d'après midi il n'y avait pas grand monde par ici. Le taxi me déposa le long de la plage, a l'endroit même ou j'avais posé mes pieds la première fois que j'avais vu Edward. Un souvenir qui me ramena exactement quatre mois en arrière … Je suis anxieuse de sa réaction mais je n'ais plus peur … je sais ce que je veux, et c'est lui !

Alors lentement je foule mes pieds sur le sable chaud, lentement je me dirige vers le cabanon … quand je stop net, je l'aperçois. Il est magnifique, ses cheveux en batailles m'ont manqués, son corps contre le mien me manque, ses mains autour des miennes ou sur mon corps me manque … Je suis a l'arrêt depuis quelques secondes, j'ai l'angoisse d'être rejeté, après tout j'ai tout gâché il a y 1 semaine.

Emmett m'aperçois et un sourire aussi large qu'une planche de surf illumine son visage et le mien par la même occasion. Il tape Edward sur l'épaule, qui lui est en pleine discussion avec un client, Edward ne réagit pas tout de suite, il faut qu'Emmett lui parle a l'oreille pour qu'il lève le regard sur moi.

Et là le temps s'arrête … c'est lui et moi pour toujours, j'en suis convaincue.

Alors lui aussi avance lentement vers moi, son regard est indéchiffrable, même si moi j'ai perdu depuis longtemps le sourire apparu a la vue d'Emmett il réapparait timidement. Il accélère le pas, et comme poussée par une force invisible j'avance rapidement à mon tour.

Il me sourit, bon dieu que cette distance a l'air interminable. Puis d'un coup on se retrouve face à face, tellement proche, nos corps ne se touchent pas mais ils sont si proches que je peux sentir le souffle chaud d'Edward sur mon visage.

Alors je lève mon visage vers le sien, son regard pétille, le mien doit briller d'intensité pour lui.

_ Je suis désolée !

_ Je suis désolé !

Nous nous sourions, nous avons parlés en même temps. Nous nous observons mutuellement. J'ai envie de caresser son visage qui m'a tant manqué.

_ Bella que fais tu là ? Souffle-t-il ayant surement peur de ma réponse.

Alors comme prise d'une soudaine panique je lui murmure a mon tour. En le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je reste ?

Comme une question mélangée a une affirmation. … Edward ne répond pas mais son souffle ce fait erratique comme le mien, je sais qu'il attend que je m'explique.

_ Edward j'ai paniqué, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai eu peur de te perdre et ... Son regard s'adoucit encore plus si c'est possible.

_ Non c'est ma faute, j'aurais du attendre te comprendre, accepter …

Mon visage s'illumine.

_ Tais toi imbécile ! … Embrasses moi …

Alors sans attendre ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, tandis que ses mains entourent mon visage et que les miennes font de même en caressant le sien. Un baiser langoureux et montrant tout le manque de l'un ou de l'autre que l'on a ressentit durant cette absence de contact et cette dispute terrible qui nous aura finalement renforcée. Sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres sans refus et vient jouer avec la mienne. Nous en perdons le souffle.

J'entends Emmett qui cri derrière nous, il siffle, il applaudit. Dans un dernier baiser de tendresse nous sourions, Edward se décolle de mes lèvres et pose son front contre le mien.

_ Alors tu restes ?

_ Je reste …

_ Pour de bon ?

_ Pour toujours …

Il me décolle du sol et me fait tourner dans ses bras en riant. Puis nous fait chavirer dans le sable. Il se penche sur mon visage et remet une de mes mèches de cheveux en place. Son regard encré dans le mien.

_ Je t'aime …

_ Je t'aime …

Encore en même temps.

**POV EDWARD **

**(Colplay in my place)**

Le travail... Vieille méthode mais pour ne pas penser ... C'est efficace. J'enchaine les clients comme d'autres enchainent les bières... _Une semaine que ma vie a changée... _

- Je me sens déjà plus stable sur la planche.

- Ouais, je trouve aussi, tes mouvements sont plus fluides... Moins saccadés...

Emmett retire le leash du client et récupère la planche.

- Il faut surtout que t'évites de te pencher trop brutalement sur ton surf quand tu es debout. Sinon, tu perds ton équilibre et l'équilibre de la planche... Comme ça, regardes !

Je me mets debout sur la planche dans le sable et montre à Fred comment bien se mouvoir.

Emmett me fout un grand coup sur l'épaule, manquant de me faire trébucher.

- Putain, mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Le client se marre.

- Bon enfin t'as pigé le truc quoi !

- Ouais, comme ça ?

Il me remontre ses mouvements.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Comme ça, parfait !

- Edward...

- Putain mais je bosse Emmett là !

_Merde, c'est lui le patron et il me distrait ! _

- Si j'étais toi gros con je retournerai la tête ! Y a quelque chose qui va te plaire !

- A moins que ce soit Bella qui débarque, je ne vois pas ce qui...

_Bella..._

- ... pourrait me...

_Bella est là..._

- ... plaire...

_Bella ! BELLA ! Est-ce un rêve ?_

Non... Emmett la voit... _Alors, on rêve tous les deux ! _

- Restes pas planté là Dugland !

_Bella... _

Elle est là... Comme la première fois où je l'ai vu... Deux grosses valises à côté d'elle... _QUOI ?????!!!!!_

Le sable sous mes pieds est chaud... _Pourtant... PUTAIN MERDE BELLA EST LA ! _Un sourire grandit... instinctif... Elle s'approche... Une distance trop grande... puis amoindrie... inexistante... _Mon cœur bat... elle est là ! _Et son magnifique sourire... ses étoiles dans ses yeux semblables à celles qui ont explosés quand je lui ai dit «je t'aime»... _Cette fois-ci, je ne merderai pas ! C'était à moi de m'excuser..._

- Je suis désolée !

- Je suis désolé !

La complicité... notre complicité... ça ne se perd pas... Je ne peux retenir mon sourire. _Elle est si proche... _Elle est revenue... Avec ses deux valises... Elle n'a jamais emporté autant d'affaires lorsqu'elle est venue ici... _Se pourrait-il que..._

- Bella... que fais-tu là ?

- Je reste ?

_Elle reste ? Rester comme «rester» ? _Mon cœur s'emballe... Il cogne si fort...

- Edward j'ai paniqué, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai eu peur de te perdre et ...

Non... Rien n'est de sa faute !

- Non c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû attendre te comprendre, accepter …

Son visage se fend d'un sourire... _Le cauchemar est terminé... BELLA EST REVENUE !_

- Tais-toi imbécile ! … Embrasses moi …

Oui... _OH PUTAIN OUI ! _

Ma compagne... Mon amour... _Ma vie... _Nos lèvres se réunissent enfin... Tout est pareil... rien n'a changé... Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher son visage... en imprimer chaque trait... _C'est bien elle... et je l'aime... _Ses doigts sont partout sur moi... Ma langue, audacieuse, veut toucher la sienne... Je la rencontre enfin et une indescriptible explosion écrase mon cœur d'amour et d'électricité. _Tout est pareil, intact à mes souvenirs si doux..._

Si je n'étais pas prêt de mourir, j'aurai continué ce baiser ! Derrière nous, un imbécile siffle, crie, exulte... _Emmett... _Elle l'entend comme moi... Et sourit... Un dernier baiser et mon front se pose sur le sien... _Elle veut rester..._

- Alors tu restes ?

- Je reste …

- Pour de bon ?

- Pour toujours …

_OH MERCI MON DIEU ! _Je la fais virevolter dans mes bras, ne cachant plus ma joie. Ma tête tourne, je m'enivre de son odeur et de son rire. On tombe dans le sable... _Elle est tellement belle...Ses cheveux, son visage... Je l'aime à en crever..._

- Je t'aime …

- Je t'aime …

Ma vie est magique... Mes lèvres caressent les siennes encore et encore et encore... _Je ne veux pas qu'elle regrette... Je veux qu'elle sache combien je l'aime... _Autour de nous des rires, mais je n'en ai cure. _Il n'y a plus qu'elle... _

- Bella... Dis-moi que... tu n'es pas venue ici... forcée...

Elle sourit et caresse mon visage.

- Non... Je suis là parce que j'ai envie de vivre avec toi... plus que le reste...

_Oh Seigneur... ce que c'est bon ! _Je nous redresse et elle s'agenouille devant moi. Des larmes perlent sur son visage.

- Ma Bella... Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été impulsif et... si dur avec toi... J'ai mis longtemps à le réaliser... à comprendre que...

Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Shhh... Ne dis pas ça... Tu as juste sauté le pas plus vite que moi...

Un petit sourire sur son visage mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se force à rester ici parce que j'ai "anticipé" ce qui aurait dû se produire d'ici plusieurs mois...

- J'ai réalisé... A quel point je n'avais pas su faire ton bonheur... Si ta place est auprès de Charlie... d'Angela, je... je suis prêt à partir d'ici... pour que tu sois heureuse...

- Edward, notre place est ici, à St John's !

- Est-ce que tu as lu... le mail que je t'ai envoyé ?

Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Non... Quel mail ?

_Elle est là de son plein gré... Elle ne se sent pas forcée... _Mon cœur rate un battement.

- Je t'ai envoyé un mail qui... te disait tout ça... que... J'ai été un égoïste fini... Je n'ai pensé qu'à mon petit confort... J'aurai pu partir... Te rejoindre à Seattle...

Elle arque un sourcil, taquine. Elle essuie son visage.

- Et m'apprendre à surfer sur le grand lac artificiel sans vague de Seattle ? Hors de question !

Ses bras entourent ma nuque et je la rapproche de moi, mes mains sur ses hanches. Nos bouches s'embrasent une nouvelle fois et nos langues se mélangent. _Je l'aime... J'en suis dingo... pour le restant de mes jours..._

- Notre histoire est née ici, Edward... On la consumera chaque jour sur cette plage... On existe à St John's...

Je la serre tout contre moi en fermant les yeux. Elle m'a manqué... _bien plus que je ne l'imaginais..._

- Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse et à l'aise ici si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Ma voix s'étouffe dans sa nuque, que j'embrasse.

- Je suis déjà heureuse et à l'aise avec cette île... Je t'aime.

- Oh ma Bella... Si tu savais combien je t'aime aussi... tellement tellement fort....

Contre nous, une grosse masse s'abat, manquant de nous faire tomber.

- Et moi je vous aime aussi !

- Emmett t'es con ! Plaisante Bella

Mon meilleur ami a le regard pétillant. _Je sais qu'il est heureux pour moi..._

- Ben quoi ?

***o*0*o***

Et c'est ainsi que ce soir, grâce à je-ne-sais-quelle-bonne-étoile, nous revoilà tous réunis autour d'un feu qui a fait office de grillades... _Comme au premier jour... comme ce jour où j'ai foncé tête baissée avec cette femme venue prendre un cours de surf... _Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sont là...

_La vie reprend son cours..._

L'air est frais mais pourtant le ciel étoilé est magnifique... J'ai passé un pull gris et Bella est assise sur mes cuisses, ses bras entourant ma nuque, sa joue contre la mienne. _Je ne la lâcherai plus jamais ! _Mes mains entourent sa taille et elle se presse dans mon étreinte, frissonnante malgré son polaire bleu-marine. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et caresse son dos. J'embrasse sa mâchoire et elle dépose ses lèvres brièvement contre ma tempe. Rosalie est dans les bras d'Emmett. Ce dernier lui frictionne les mains. Alice est blottie contre Jasper, tous deux recouverts par un large plaid.

La petite sœur d'Emmett nous observe depuis un moment mais je m'en fous totalement. _Plus rien ne compte à part ce corps contre le mien. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse... _Alice se met à tapoter le sable de ses pieds, ce qui me sort de ma rêverie.

- Oh c'que j'suis contente ! Vous êtes tellement mignons !

Je ne peux retenir un sourire et Bella en fait de même. Nous échangeons un petit regard.

- Alice !

- Elle est infernale ! Se plaint Emmett.

- Hé ! Tais-toi le gros balou !

_J'ai l'impression d'être à mille lieues d'eux... Je suis en plein rêve... _Je les regarde se chamailler... Ma vie est définitivement géniale...

Face à nous, la lune est pleine, parfaite. _Mon avenir est dessiné de la même façon : il s'annonce complet et parfait... _Bella étouffe un bâillement dans sa manche. J'embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux et cale son front contre ma tempe.

- Tu es fatiguée mon Amour ?

Elle acquiesce.

- On va y aller...

_Avec le décalage horaire, elle doit être morte la pauvre bien qu'il ne soit que 22h30._ Elle ouvre les paupières dans un petit sourire et cale son nez contre le mien.

- Ramène-moi à la maison...

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser rempli de douceur et je la sens sourire contre ma bouche. Mes lèvres s'étirent, incontrôlables... Mon cœur bat une chamade démesurée à cette perspective...

_Sa maison... notre cabanon... _

*o*O*o*

POV BELLA

(Glenn Hansard & Marketa Irglova – Falling Slowly)

Main dans la main après être descendu de la jeep d'Emmett, nous nous dirigions vers la maison, _notre maison … _Se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre n'a pas de prix, aucun … Ses gestes tendres, ses sourires, ses yeux et ce regard incandescent, jamais je n'aurais pu vivre sans. Tout comme nos discussions, nos jeux, nos fous rires, notre complicité naturelle …plus jamais sans …

_ J'ai envie de profiter de l'air extérieur, tu veux bien m'attendre sur le hamac ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Demandais-je à un Edward intrigué.

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

Il m'embrasse tendrement en caressant ma joue, tout n'avait été que tendresse ce soir, savourer la présence de l'autre tout simplement. Je me dirigeais vers _notre chambre_ avec un sourire béat aux lèvres … _chez nous_ … j'ouvre mon sac et ressors la précieuse gourmette d'Edward, j'avais eu un déchirement en voyant qu'elle gisée au fond du sac qu'Esmé m'avait renvoyé, comme si elle avait brulé la peau de son propriétaire et qu'elle avait négligemment été jeté dans le sac. Elle ne pouvait être à sa place qu'autour du poignet d'Edward, c'était quelque part le signe de mon amour pour lui. De son appartenance a mon cœur.

Je ressors dans l'air encore chaud de ce 1 er jour de l'année, l'humidité est tombée peu à peu mais il fait bon. Edward est allongé dans le hamac, accroché entre deux palmiers devant la terrasse de notre maison. Il scrute l'océan de ses yeux émeraude, et en approchant silencieusement je m'aperçois qu'il a le même sourire béat que le mien. Il entend mes pas et s'assois confortablement pour me laisser une place a ses cotés.

Il enserre ma taille et m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou me faisant frissonner. Alors lentement je prends son poignet libre et lui caresse le dessus de sa main virile. De mon autre main je sors la gourmette et l'enroule autour de son poignet sans un mot. Il embrasse ma tempe et respire l'odeur de mes cheveux pendant que je ferme définitivement l'accroche du bracelet.

Je le laisse lentement m'embrasser le long de mon cou jusque sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, tremblante je porte sa main que je n'avais pas lâchée jusqu'à mon cœur, tout en savourant ses baisers tendre sur mon visage, tendis que sa main libre remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale avec douceur. Alors lentement presque solennellement sa main posée sur mon cœur remonte à mon visage et il me fait pivoter vers son regard de braise. Délicatement il m'embrasse avec douceur et dévotion, puis nos langues se cherchent instinctivement se trouvant pour un ballet des plus sensuels.

Au ralentit il fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe le long de mes bras, tandis que je caresse son buste et ses abdominaux comme tremblante, comme si c'était la première fois. Il embrasse mes épaules dénudées et je fais plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés indisciplinés, laissant ma tête glisser en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès à mon cou. Alors ses doigts glissent de mes joues, sur mon cou, a mon buste puis au creux de mes seins et ses lèvres parcourent le même chemin, brulant ma peau agréablement a chaque passage.

Il se lève et me tend sa main, puis sans me prévenir il me porte telle une mariée jusqu'à chez nous, nous franchissons la porte de la maison dans un sourire communicatif et il nous mene jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me repose délicatement sur le sol puis nos lèvres se retrouvent instinctivement. Et nos gestes deviennent plus fort, plus vifs, nous nous déshabillons a vitesse vampirique. Nos corps sont collés l'un a l'autre tandis que nos mains parcours le corps de l'autre inlassablement, elles atteignent nos parties intimes avec des gestes envieux, des gestes de besoins nous faisant gémir de plaisir. Nos mains atteignent le même rythme sur le sexe de l'autre et dans un rire il nous fait chavirer sur le lit.

Alors lentement il se positionne entre mes jambes, et nous soufflons de contentement quand nos sexes se touchent, nous nous frottons l'un a l'autre tendis que nos lèvres sont soudées, puis doucement Edward s'insère en moi, le plaisir et si intense qu'une larme m'échappe rejoint par nos gémissements de bonheur.

_ Je t'aime tellement Edward. Lui dis-je en encerclant son visage.

_ Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime.

Ses coups de rein d'abords légers s'intensifient en même temps que nos caresses présentes sur le corps de l'autre, comme si cette connexion n'était pas suffisante, comme si le manque de « nous » avait été trop important pour le combler. La pièce est remplie de nos gémissements incontrôlés et j'explose de plaisir quand Edward joint ses doigts sur mon sexe. Il joui a son tour quelques secondes plus tard. La puissance de notre plaisir nous laisse épuisés mais heureux.

Et c'est totalement enlacés l'un a l'autre que nous nous endormons sous le drap au comble du bonheur.

*o*0*o*

(All Saint – Pure Shores)

Au bord de l'eau, à l'ombre d'un palmier, installée sur un transat, j'ouvre pour la première fois en deux jours mon ordinateur et je tombe sur le mail qu'Edward m'a envoyé.

Tout me paraît si naturel … être ici.

J'admire les courbes du corps d'Edward sur sa planche de surf, pendant qu'il donne un cour. Le soleil reflétant sur son bronzage et son corps mouillé, l'image est idyllique. Je rougis aux pensées peu catholiques qui s'insurgent dans mon esprit et surtout a celles qui surgissent et qui ont rythmés ces deux derniers jours.

**From : bellaswan _at_mail .com **

**To : ed-cullen_at_me. com**

**Subject : toi & moi**

Mon amour,

Tu seras sans doute surpris de constater que je te réponds alors que tu es magnifiquement en train de surfer devant mes yeux.

(Evitons les fantasmes pervers nous impliquant toi, moi et un planche de surf ... quoi que … )

Je te dois cette réponse, je te la dois en réponse au bonheur que tu me procures et à celui qui viendra.

Nous avons tous nos peurs, parfois des peurs incompréhensibles mais je m'aperçois que quand on ose les affronter elles ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

Puis il y a les peurs qui n'auraient jamais du exister … maintenant je le sais.

Ma place est avec toi, je t'aime. C'est la plus belle décision de toute ma vie n'en doutes jamais.

Tu es le seul qui a su donner ce souffle merveilleux à mon cœur, cette étincelle brillante à mes yeux, tu me connais sans doute mieux que quiconque en seulement quelques mois.

Ma place n'est nul pas ailleurs qu'a tes cotés … ou que ce soit. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, autant que toi tu as besoin de moi … je n'ai rien quitté en te rejoignant, bien au contraire … j'ai tout gagné. Et toi, tu as gagné mon cœur a jamais Edward Cullen.

Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toute ma vie …

Bella

Ps ; traites toi encore une fois d'égoïste et c'est la fessée assurée Mr Cullen !

THE END

* * *

Alors voila la touche finale du point de vue de nos persos avec ce dernier chapitre avec une certaine pointe de nostalgie …

*Émotions* …

Enfin bref, rendez vous pour l'épilogue en PDV Externe pour la semaine prochaine.

Encore un énorme merci pour nous avoir suivie jusque là.

.

Bisous

Tiffany & Gaëlle

.

Mot perso de Gaëlle :

Pour ma petite femme (je vous rappel qu'on est marié par les liens virtuels !) qui n'a pas le net jusqu'à Mardi (vive la dépression qui me guette sans toi !), je souhaitais mettre le point final de ce chapitre en ayant une pensée particulière pour Mathieu, le prof de théâtre de Tiffany qui laissera une trace positif de son passage dans la vie de « ma petite femme » et ce malgré sa disparition tragique cette semaine. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons mais je trouvais normal d'avoir une jolie pensée pour lui …


	12. SEA, SEX, SURF AND COCONUTS

**EPILOGUE**

*

_**Un immense merci à toutes pour cette aventure qu'on aura adoré vous faire partager.**_

_**On fera des remerciements plus officiels (façon NRJ Music Awards...) d'ici quelques jours...**_

_**Pour le précédent chapitre, des mercis aux anonymes :**_

_**alice, Audrey, C., Elodi52, FanTwilight, lovecullenn, Méli, Morgane, PatniewSnow, PrincetonGirl1818, So', Vanessa. **_

_**Votre playlist ici :**_

**http :// www . deezer . com /music/playlist/sea-sex-and-surf-34034850?provider=website**

_*****_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !**_

_

* * *

_

**PDV D'UN COCOTIER (Parce que OUI un cocotier c'est une personne extérieure !!)…**

_1 AN PLUS TARD …_

(Carlos Santana & Alex Band … Why Don't You & I)

Jamais une cérémonie n'avait parue aussi longue aux gens réunis aujourd'hui. Jamais un officiant n'avait autant parlé pour échanger des vœux entre futurs mariés … du moins jamais aux souvenirs de tous. Certains soupiraient, certains souriaient moqueusement, une seule personne était attendrie devant la concentration intense de son homme, spécialement officiant aujourd'hui.

_ Bella Swan acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux ce jeune fou d'Edward Cullen ici présent ?

_ Oui Emmett, oui je le veux ! Sautilla Bella, impatiente de voir arriver la fin de cette cérémonie interminable et se promettant intérieurement de se punir d'une quelconque façon pour avoir eu l'idée avec Edward d'offrir à Emmett d'être leur officiant de cérémonie.

_ Edward Cullen, mon frère, acceptes tu de prendre pour épouse cet ange Isabella Swan ?

_ Oui je le veux !

Edward avait ce sourire enfantin accroché au visage, enfantin mais tellement craquant. Il était assurément heureux en cet instant, d'une joie indescriptible. Les joues rosies et le regard brillant de Bella lui donnèrent une irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus à l' instant même … mais il restait un dernier petit détail avant.

_ Veuillez échanger vos alliances.

Pas une fois Edward et Bella n'avaient décrochés leur regard l'un de l'autre durant la cérémonie, à aucun moment leur mains enlacées ne s'étaient séparées. Leur témoins respectifs avancèrent à leur cotés avec les alliances en main.

Angéla tout d'abord, remettait celle destinée à Edward dans la main de Bella. Bella glissa lentement l'anneau à l'annulaire de son « mari ». Puis Alice remit la bague destinée à Bella dans la main d'Edward. Edward glissa, tremblant, la bague le long de l'annulaire de sa « femme ».

Puis avant qu'Emmett n'ait pu prononcer les dernières paroles, Edward attira Bella contre son corps, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

_ Emmett grouilles toi bordel ! Chuchota Edward, son regard incandescent plongé dans celui brillant de Bella.

Alice et Angéla pouffèrent tandis que des rires amusés les entourèrent.

_ Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare … vous savez que vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux ?

_ Emmett ! Gronda Jasper, tandis que des soupirs exaspérés remplacèrent les rires de l'assemblée.

_ Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme.

_ Enfin ! Souffla Bella contre les lèvres d'Edward. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement qu'aujourd'hui.

Sans attendre le traditionnel «vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » Edward fondit sur les lèvres douces et chaudes de Bella … sa femme … son cœur se gonfla d'une joie sans pareil à cette nouvelle appellation … son épouse. Bella entoura ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, approchant son corps encore plus près de son mari. Leur baiser pressant les premières secondes, fut d'une douceur incomparable les secondes suivantes.

Sifflements, applaudissements entourèrent les jeunes mariés. Ils sourirent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, mais restant pour autant immergés sur leur nuage de bonheur.

_ Ah ! J'ai oublié, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Alors, sans se faire prier, les jeunes mariés recelèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

_ Emmett t'es un vrai boulet ! T'as eu ton certificat dans un kinder surprise ou quoi ? Grogna Jasper.

_ Non en dix minutes sur , y'a un problème ?!

_ Attends c'est valable ta connerie au moins ? murmura Angéla.

_ T'inquiètes j'ai vérifié c'est tout à fait légal, répondit Alice.

Emmett se pencha à hauteur de Bella, d'Edward et de leurs bouches et leur murmura :

_ Euh les gars ?? J'aimerais bien présenter les nouveaux mariés si vous le permettez !

Les jeunes époux se séparèrent avec un sourire béat sur leur visage. Les taches rosées sur les joues de Bella s'étaient enflammées, et les lèvres d'Edward étaient gonflées de plaisir.

_ Mesdames et messieurs veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen !

*

Les jeunes mariés découvraient avec une joie indéfinissable la «plage de réception». Pourquoi s'enfermer dans une salle alors qu'il faisait un soleil radieux ? Sur le sable, Monsieur et Madame apercevaient deux grandes tables décorées d'une nappe blanche. Dans les palmiers étaient accrochés quelques guirlandes de papier crépon, des magnifiques bouquets de fleurs des îles. Et pour chaque bouquet, une planche de surf était posée à côté.

Edward éclatait de rire. _Emmett était sûrement passé par là ! _Une première table à l'ombre supportait le buffet froid de salades en tout genre. Il y avait pas moins de sept glacières, contenant les desserts, les boissons et le champagne. L'autre longue table était dressée pour le repas. Des assiettes, deux coupes par personne, des couverts en argenterie. Des petites répliques des bouquets de fleurs des palmiers décoraient la table tout au long, apportant une agréable touche de couleurs. Des petites fleurs en crépon étaient accrochées sur les pans de la nappe.

Edward et Bella étaient aux anges. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un mariage plus parfait. _C'était à leur image : simple et magnifique. _Les dix invités présents applaudissaient les jeunes mariés qui venaient d'arriver.

- LE BISOU ! LE BISOU !

Bella soupirait, son visage plein de délicieuses rougeurs. Elle levait son visage vers son mari et ce dernier, dans un sourire touchant, déposait ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Quelques appareils photo prenaient des clichés.

Bella aggripait le bras d'Edward.

- Je crois que je vais enlever les talons ! murmurait-elle

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Si t'enlèves tes godasses, j'enlève les miennes ! Je crève de chaud !

Les mariés commençaient à retirer leurs chaussures. La voix d'Emmett s'élevait.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? OH ! La nuit de noces c'est ce soir ! s'exclamait-il quand il vit

Edward retirer son veston noir pour ne garder que sa chemise blanche entrouverte. _Pour lui, le port de la cravate ou du noeud papillon avait été exclu ! _

Si son costume avait été très simple : costard noir, chemise blanche et veste noire avec une petit hibiscus blanc dans la poche, la robe de sa femme était bien plus que sophistiquée. Bella portait une grande robe blanche trainante sans bretelles. Un bustier blanc très simple, une ceinture beige cintrait la robe sous sa poitrine, et le bas de la robe voletait au fil de ses pas, dans une descente vertigineuse de soie blanche comme une robe flamenco. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche dont en descendaient quelques boucles ondulées. Le même hibiscus blanc que celui du veston de son mari était planté dans sa coiffure.

L'un comme l'autre rayonnait, leurs deux alliances scintillants au soleil. Ils croulèrent sous des embrassades et des félicitations. Carlisle, Esmé, Angela, Ben, Charlie, Sue, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ne se lassaient pas de les féliciter.

- Allez grand chef ! C'est à toi que revient l'honneur de faire péter la première bouteille de champ' !

Edward s'exécutait, prenant la bouteille et faisant sauter le bouchon de liège dans un grand bruit. Le liquide sucré et mousseux coulait sur ses doigts et Bella plaçait une coupe dessous.

Bientôt, chacun levait son verre, écoutant le toast que portait le jeune marié. Les yeux dans ceux de sa belle et leurs mains libres entrelacées, il ne se lassait plus de l'aimer et de l'aimer devant les autres.

- J'ai entendu récemment une chanson à la radio qui disait...

- On s'en fout de ta vie mec ! Plaisantait Emmett

Edward levait son majeur vers son meilleur ami, faisant sourire la mariée qui était pendue aux lèvres de son mari.

- Je disais donc, j'ai entendu récemment une chanson à la radio qui disait : _«Depuis le moment où je t'ai vue, c'est comme si je me promenais avec des petites ailes à mes chaussures. J'ai commencé à avoir le trac, et c'est bien de se balader d'un nuage à l'autre. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais redescendre. Si je disais que je ne l'aimais pas alors tu saurais que je mentirais. Chaque fois que j'essaie de te parler, je ne trouve pas mes mots. Alors je dirai pourquoi pas toi et moi... Se tenir mutuellement, voler jusqu'à la lune et aller tout droit au paradis, car sans toi, ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer...» _Et c'est marrant, parce qu'à chaque parole, je te retrouvais dans la chanson et je me retrouvais... C'est en entendant cette chanson que j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te demande ta main, Bella...

Bella se mordait la lèvre de plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru imaginer recevoir de tels mots d'un homme. Edward ne masquait plus sa joie.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête lorsque tu m'as dit «oui». Oui pour me faire ton mari. Oui pour me permettre de te présenter comme ma femme. Oui pour une éternité et bien plus encore... Et ce jour vient d'arriver... Ca y est, on y est ! Je peux te présenter comme ma femme, ma divine épouse... Devant nos familles, nos amis, ici sur cette plage. Tu l'as dit quand tu es venue me rejoindre ici : «On consumera cet amour ici, à St John's»... Je te promets que toute ma vie durant, je n'aurai de cesse de t'aimer, d'entretenir ce feu incroyable qui vit en moi depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

De fines larmes roulaient sur les joues de Bella. Edward s'employait à les effacer l'une après l'autre de son pouce.

- Je vous aime Isabella Marie Cullen...

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme serrait la nuque de son mari et déposait un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Plus rien ne comptait, ni les invités, ni la réception de plage, ni rien. Ils n'entendaient que le cœur de l'autre et le chuchotis de leurs bouches scellées.

- Ca, ça vaut bien mieux que toutes les paroles du monde... souriait Carlisle.

Tout le monde acquiesçait en les voyants unis.

- Bon j'crois qu'on va devoir commencer à bouffer sans eux ! Soupirait Emmett

Les jeunes mariés échangeaient un baiser langoureux, seuls au monde.

o*0*o

Finalement, Edward et Bella s'étaient résolus à rompre leur étreinte en entendant les raclements dans les plats. Edward déposait son front sur celui de Bella.

- Je t'aime... murmurait sa femme. Je t'aime comme je n'aimerai plus jamais pareil... C'est un jour parfait.

- Pas de regrets ? demandait le marié, taquin.

- Si... souriait Bella

Edward s'éloignait, sourcils froncés.

- Lequel ?

Bella éclatait de rire.

- Je vais plus pouvoir faire bronzette en bikini sur la plage sans que tu ne doives te sentir obligé de m'embrasser encore et encore pour marquer ton territoire...

Edward acquiesçait dans un sourire, son nez caressant celui de son épouse, un éclat de plaisir dans ses yeux.

- Ca sera pénible, pas vrai ? Plaisantait Bella

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... répondait-il dans un murmure avant de reprendre possession des lèvres si douces de la femme devant lui.

o*0*o

Tous assis autour de la table, ils discutaient, riaient, se charriaient. Quelques passants, des touristes probablement, admiraient longuement la mariée. Bella dut même faire une photo avec une petite fille de quatre ans qui croyait «voir une Princesse»... Charlie Swan observait sa fille installée face à lui. Il parlait peu, s'évertuant à la regarder. _Sa fille unique... Sa Bella... _Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce 13 Septembre dans son salon, où Edward avait posé un genou à terre devant lui...

_Edward avait attendu que tous aient offert leurs présents à Bella pour lui donner le sien. Ils étaient venus aux USA pour fêter les 26 ans de sa compagne. Dans le salon des Swan, les rires raisonnaient. Esmé s'était tournée vers son fils._

_« Tu ne lui donnes pas ton cadeau ?»_

_Un large sourire s'était fendu pour le jeune homme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre une chamade désordonnée. Emmett y était encore allé de son commentaire vaseux :_

_«Il a dû le lui donner cette nuit, Esmé !»_

_La mère d'Edward avait souri en soupirant. Edward, lui, était parti dans sa voiture récupérer le petit paquet sous le siège conducteur. Seule Alice était au courant. Il s'était assuré auprès d'elle que Bella n'était pas contre le mariage. Alice lui avait dit qu'elles en parlaient de temps à autre et que Bella n'avait aucun a priori. Seulement elle «n'imaginait pas Edward faire ce genre de demandes...»_

_Il avait regagné le salon, la boite dans sa poche. Bella était assise sur le canapé, discutant avec Sue._

_« Bella ?»_

_Elle avait tourné le regard vers son compagnon._

_« Oui?»_

_« J'ai un cadeau à te donner un peu spécial...»_

_« Tu m'intrigues...»_

_Le jeune homme avait posé un genou à terre et avait pris la main de sa compagne. Celle-ci retenait un hoquet, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine. Il allait le faire... _

_« J'ai retravaillé ce moment depuis trois semaines... cherchant quoi dire, comment faire... J'ai même cherché sur internet un forum qui parlerait de ça mais je crois que le meilleur moyen pour moi est de me laisser guider par mes instincts. Je suis heureux Bella, depuis que nos regards se sont croisés sur cette plage... Je ne bénirai jamais assez Emmett d'avoir quitté le travail plutôt pour aller batifoler avec Rosalie et de m'avoir laissé te donner ton cours de surf... Depuis ce jour, tu as transformé ma vie. Chaque seconde à tes côtés me fait frémir de bonheur et je voudrais que ce soit ainsi pour le restant de mes jours... Isabella... Veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde et m'épouser ?»_

_La jeune femme avait laissé des larmes rouler sur ses joues et stupéfaite, elle s'était entendue répondre : _

_« Oui... Oui Edward ! Oui, je veux t'épouser !»_

_Elle était tombée sur son compagnon, manquant de le renverser au sol, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce jour-là, le chef Swan avait attendu d'être seul dans sa chambre pour pleurer... _

Sa fille avait trouvé le bonheur et il était heureux d'avoir parcouru tous ces kilomètres pour voir son enfant s'unir à l'homme de sa vie, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Edward Cullen était celui qu'il fallait à Bella...

Une pensée que partageait également Alice. Elle qui voyait chaque jour Edward et Bella vivre ensemble... Rire et sourire... Elle avait en tête d'infimes moments de bonheurs partagés avec eux, toutes ces soirées autour d'un feu de camp et de grillades... Auprès de Bella, Edward s'était encore plus épanoui si possible. Alice lui avait découvert une âme de romantique, de rêveur... Elle se souvenait de cette matinée où elle s'était rendue sur la plage où Edward travaillait.

_Elle était arrivée à pieds et de loin, elle repérait sans mal Bella allongée sur son transat avec son ordinateur portable sur les jambes. Edward, tout souriant, passait derrière l'accueil pour cueillir une fleur. Il s'était dirigé vers sa belle, s'agenouillant devant elle pour quémander un baiser. Il lui avait tendu la fleur et Bella l'avait embrassé longuement, heureuse de ces petites attentions... _

_Alice savait qu'Edward n'était pas adepte de ce genre de gestes. Mais avec Bella, tout était différent. Il n'était plus du tout le même. Bella faisait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. _

Angela, elle, était déjà venue leur rendre visite depuis que Bella s'était établie sur cette île. En voyant sa meilleure amie mariée, elle ne retenait dans son esprit que la complicité entre Edward et elle.

_Bella s'était réessayée au surf... de façon plus catholique que la première fois. Vêtue de sa combinaison, elle était tombée mille fois dans l'eau. Edward était près d'elle, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, maintenant la planche immobile tandis que Bella était agrippée dessus. Avec douceur, il l'aidait à prendre la meilleure position possible afin qu'elle puisse nager en crawl jusqu'à se relever sur sa planche. Edward éclatait de rire._

_« Pas comme ça ! On dirait une tortue avec le cul en pompe !»_

_« Les tortues ne METTENT PAS leur cul en pompe, Cullen !»_

_Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et ce fut pire lorsque Bella retentait en vain pour la énième fois de se redresser sans glisser. Après avoir émergée de nouveau de l'eau, elle avait râlé et avait abandonné. Ils sortaient de l'eau, Edward ramenant la planche sous son bras. _

_« Je suis sûre que t'as fait exprès ! T'as pas mis assez de wax ! »_

_« Tu rigoles, j'ai vidé le pot pratiquement ! »_

_« Foutue eau qui mouille !» avait-elle grommelée. _

_« T'y arriveras mon amour ! D'ici une petite centaine d'années ! »_

Chaque invité aurait pu raconter une anecdote semblable. Les parents d'Edward mesuraient tout à fait le bonheur de leur fils et étaient plus que ravis d'avoir une nouvelle fille... Bella tempérait le comportement de feu d'Edward, lui apportant calme et tranquillité. Edward lui, donnait une impulsion vive à l'existence de Bella, l'entrainant dans la surprise et l'inattendu. _Ils sont deux parties d'un parfait ensemble. _

Chaque personne présente autour de cette table ne pouvait nier l'évidence de cette union. Ils étaient l'élément essentiel à l'autre, la pièce maitresse de deux existences qui ne connaitraient jamais de plus grande détresse que celle de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

C'est ainsi que tous les invités se levaient pour voir Monsieur et Madame découper le gâteau du mariage...

**o*0*o**

Les amoureux transits avaient réussi à s'octroyer quelques minutes à eux seuls le long de la plage, sans s'éloigner pour autant de leurs invités, de leur famille. Ils en avaient eu besoin pour savourer ce moment rien qu'à eux et prendre quelque peu conscience du bonheur qui les entoure. Ainsi enlacés, Bella dos appuyé contre le torse d'Edward et calée dans ses bras, les jeunes mariés regardèrent la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Leur famille, leurs amis, s'amusant, riant, jouant, dansant avec insouciance et gaieté. Ils virent des regards amoureux échangés entre les couples. Bella vit la lueur pétillante dans les yeux de son père quand il regardait Sue et que celle-ci lui souriait. Elle vit le regard amoureux de Ben sur Angéla, leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre arrondi. Edward vit la complicité et l'amour que ses parents avaient su partager entre eux depuis tant d'années. Il vit Alice tournoyant et riant aux éclats dans les bras de Jasper, un Jasper en admiration devant son lutin.

Puis ensemble, ils cherchèrent Emmett et Rosalie des yeux, les apercevant à leur opposée à l'autre bout de la plage. Ces deux derniers dansaient langoureusement enlacés l'un à l'autre alors que le rythme de la musique n'était autre qu'une salsa endiablée. Ils virent Emmett s'agenouiller aux pieds de Rosalie et cette dernière porter sa main à sa bouche, puis quelques secondes plus tard Rosalie secoua sa tête de bas en haut et Emmett se jeta sur elle pour un baiser enflammé.

Pour sur il y aurait bientôt une nouvelle célébration heureuse sur cette plage …

**o*0*o**

A la nuit tombée, Edward et Bella prirent place devant le buffet disposé face à l'océan pour découper dans les règles de l'art leur dessert. Alice s'était occupée de la décoration du gâteau et c'est avec une agréable surprise qu'ils le découvrirent en forme de livre ouvert, une plage idyllique réalisée en page central et un marque page enfoncé entre les deux pages en forme de planche de surf. Les invités et les nouveaux mariés éclatèrent de rire.

Bella prit Alice dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte en la remerciant. Elles étaient devenues si proches toutes les deux, deux amies indissociables. Alice avait su garder sa place cependant, sachant que la meilleure amie de Bella serait toujours Angéla. L'éloignement des deux filles n'avait pas entaché leur amitié, elles étaient et seraient toujours présentes l'une pour l'autre quoi qu'il advienne.

Tout deux debouts devant leur dessert, Edward prit le couteau dans sa main.

_ C'est plus prudent, susurra t'il à Bella.

_ Ha ha, rigola faussement cette dernière.

Les flashes crépitaient, puis un bruit de verre éclaté retentit et tous les visages se tournèrent vers Emmett.

_ Mazeltov !!! Cria-t-il dans un fou rire général.

_ Putain mais qui c'est qui a invité ce mec ? demandait Edward en souriant.

Bella posa sa main sur celle d'Edward tenant le couteau et ensemble ils découpèrent une part. Edward prit un morceau et le porta lentement à la bouche de Bella. Celle-ci en profita pour sucer les doigts de son bien aimé, ce qui émoustilla directement Edward déjà bien mis à mal depuis le début de la journée. A son tour, Bella prit un morceau de gâteau en le portant délicatement à la bouche d'Edward. Il mordit une bouchée et contre toute attente Bella étala le reste du gâteau sur le nez et les joues d'Edward avec un regard de défi.

Sur le coup, Edward bien trop surpris ne réagissait pas, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il regarda Bella avec son sourire en coin.

_ Mon amour … tu vas me le payer ! Ria-t-il.

_ Oh merde ça va dégénérer, dit Emmett, et tout le monde autour acquiesça en riant.

Edward prit un autre morceau de gâteau mais Bella ayant compris que le retour des choses serait rapide, commença à courir le long de la plage avec Edward à ses trousses, ils slalomèrent entre les tables en riant aux éclats, pour reprendre une course folle sur le sable.

Puis aux abords de l'eau, Edward réussit à attraper sa femme et sans la prévenir, il la porta dans ses bras telle une mariée, il étala le gâteau sur ses joues puis sur son nez et sur ses lèvres pendant que Bella riait aux larmes dans ses bras. Il fondit sur ses lèvres sucrées pour un baiser passionné gémissant tout les deux en même temps de ce délice.

A bout de souffle ils se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Edward, avec un sourire démoniaque, rentra tout habillé dans l'eau, Bella dans ses bras, sous les rires et les flashes des invités. Il l'embrassa encore.

_ Je t'aime Isabella Cullen.

_ Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Et sur ces dernières paroles amoureuses, ils plongèrent tous les deux dans les vagues…

**.END.**


	13. THANK YOU EVERYONE

Coucou les filles juste pour remercier on voulait vous laissez un petit mot de happy end …

Gaelle : Pfiou c'est fini ...  
_**Tiffany : On m'a dit récemment : Ce sont les meilleurs qui partent en premier... Est-ce valable aussi pour les Fiiiiics ?**_

Dis ma chérie ça veut pas dire qu'on divorce, pas vrai ? Hein pas vrai ?? (La fille qui flippe pas du touuut!)  
_**On fait juste un petit bout de chemin séparément. Qui sait ? On se rencontrera peut-être de nouveau à un carrefour ? **____(mdr … qui sait ??!)_

Enfin bref c'est fini et je dois dire que dire au revoir à ces personnages me fout un coup de cafard.  
_**Moi c'est quitter St John's qui me fout les boules... Ma parole, faudrait que j'y aille un jour ! **____(je m'incruste ds le voyage ! Enfin moi et …)_

Qui n'aura pas rêvé d'Edward surfeur ces dernières semaines ??  
_**Moi... mais ça compte pas parce que je suis noctambule (C'est même pas vrai en plus, j'ai rêvé de lui y a pas longtemps MDR) **____(je m'en rappel c'était hot en plus mdr !)_

En tous cas à titre personnel, cette expérience d'écrire à quatre mains m'a beaucoup apporté, je pense que c'est surtout grâce a la personne qui m'a accompagné, je suis certaine que je ne me serais pas autant éclaté avec une autre, que ma petite femme !  
_**Me too... Et dire que j'ai hésité à te dire "oui" pour faire ce concours parce que je voulais pas y participer au début... **_

On voulait vraiment vous remercier de nous avoir suivie jusqu'au bout ... d'avoir voté pour l'OS ... pour vos reviews ... vos MP ... MERCIS !  
_**Et moi je voulais vous dire aussi merci de nous avoir suivies jusqu'au bout... d'avoir voté pour l'OS... pour vos reviews... vos MP... MERCIS ! ... Ah... on l'a déjà dit ?... Bon d'accord j'me tais ! **_

_**Soyez heureuses les filles ! **___

___Ouaip soyez heureuses (on est nul pour les aux revoirs !)_  
__

_**A bientôt **____;)_

___**Tiffany &**____ Gaëlle_


End file.
